Mad Dash
by Silent's
Summary: Some people would find this as a dream come true, seeing their favorite characters and what not. But I didn't see it that way. I'd read about them and draw them. But not be willing to go to their world, find myself in Johnny's basement, run away with his voices, best and only friend, and Die-airy as blackmail to get answers as to who sent me there, just to be on his shit list.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! This is a new story that I've been working on for quite some time. I have it all done, so no worries about me quitting the thing. In this story, there will be no friendships or love.

But there will be:

Backstabbing

Attempted Murder

Murder

Strong language

Blood and gore

Kidnapping

Car theft

Brain washing

Black mail

And so much more

So sit back, relax and laugh at the pain I put myself into through this story.

I do not own JTHM.

* * *

+Why didn't you do it?

*Do what?

+End it.

I couldn't really tell you where I was at. At the moment, I was just passed out with a throbbing pain to the side of my head. But it was hellishly cold where ever I was. I squeezed my eyes tight before actually opening them fully. Not to my surprise, it was completely dark and I couldn't see shit in a creek if I wanted to. Sorry for the language, but I was in harsh pain. My wrist hurt but I didn't know why completely. But I knew I couldn't move my arms and it felt like I was against a wall.

I not sure as to how I ended up at the place I was at, but I knew that before I was in the dark hole I was walking the block just to get some fresh air to stay awake tell 10:35 P.M. or something close to it. I find that I'm always tired and I can never fully be awake. It could be that I'm somewhat underweight. Is 110 pounds to light for a girl that's five foot? I don't care. So, back to what I was saying.

I was walking around then I felt like someone hit me with a baseball bat side of my head. Then I found myself in a dark place hoping to god that it wasn't a rapist or something close to it. I was only 18; I still had stuff I want to do before I kick the bucket.

I squinted my eyes to see if this would help me at all see my surroundings better.

And just my luck, all I could make out was the objects that were on the wall to the left of me. Well, the shapes of them. I couldn't place what they were. I sighed and rolled my head to hear a quite snap from my neck.

'_Guess I've been here for some time…my wrist hurt like a hot poker is sticking into them and my neck aches most likely because my heads been hanging down for hours.'_ I glanced around the room. _'Question is… where the hell am I?'_

A blinding light stung into my eyes and I closed them to avoid the pain of the sudden light that turned on. I slowly opened one eye, and then opened both to blink in utter confusion. I wasn't the only girl in the room. There had to be at least ten others in the room with me, all chained to the walls. But unlike me, they were still passed out. I frowned and looked to my left again to spot the object that I was trying to identify.

My left eye twitched in fear.

'_A-Are those knifes?'_

That. Was. It.

"Out. Out! OUT!" I said freaking out, thrashing my feet on the ground somewhat. "I need to get the hell out of here!" I rammed my head against the wall and paused, hissing at the new injury that I had caused myself. "Aw, ooow…"

I lowered my head to stare at my black shirt with the jackass symbol on the front, my brown hair falling around my face. I wasn't really a girly girl. I always found myself dressing in a skater boy like fashion almost every day. I had a reason to dress that way. I don't like being looked at. Sounds weird, yes, but I'm shy somewhat. Unsocial you could say if you didn't know be from a hole in the ground.

That and I hate the colors pick, purple, and any other girl like color. And that seems to be the only colors that clothing for girls wear. I frowned at the sudden thought that popped into my head. I glanced up and sighed slightly. My plaid baby blue and lime green beanie was on my head still.

"Thank god." I mumbled with a slight sigh.

"I see that one of you is awake." A male voice said quite darkly. I jumped at the voice and looked up to see something I thought I never would. It was a man that looked just like Johnny C. and frankly, it was scaring the crap out of me. He just stood by door he came from and glared at me with all his rage, as if his dark eyes were trying to kill me themselves.

"…O-Okay… This is a joke right?" I giggle nervously, feeling the sweat run down the side of my face.

The man dress as Johnny glared at me even more. But I found something stranger. The guy didn't just look like Johnny, but he seemed to be… Drawn?

I paused and looked around the room at the other girls in the room. They looked to be drawn just like the guy that was imposing Johnny, even the things in the room seemed to be drawn as well. I shot my head back to the only man in the room.

"I rarely joke." The man growled. "I'm not the joking kind at all." He placed a hand on a lever that was next to the light switch. He smirked evilly to me, the smile being somewhat close to the Cheshire cat's freaky smile, saying, "I'm all business when it comes to scum like you." and pulled the lever down.

My eyes snapped over to the first girl in the line that screamed, then the next, then the next. I looked to all the girls in fear and found what was making them scream. On their heads were wires, the wires were all connected to every girl in the room, one wire going to the first person then the next in line, and those wires were connected to the lever the man happened to pull, shocking everyone down the line. I shot my eyes to look at my own head as the girl next to me screamed in my ear.

There were wires on my head, and I was the last in line for the current to go to.

"Oh, fucGHAAAA!" I yelled, the electricity flowing through every orifice of my body and making it scream as bad as I was back then. The man pulled the lever back up, and everyone stopped screaming in agony. I dropped my head down and huffed and puffed to regain my air.

"Ah, like music to the ears." He sighed happily.

But I didn't hear this from the man that looked like Johnny. I was more stunned to see what all the girls had on or looked like. All of them were dressed in either a Goth or Emo style clothing. But that wasn't what shocked me the most. It was the fact that all of them had a shirt on that said the same thing.

I 3 Johnny C.

"What the fuck?" I said to myself. "What shit is this?!"

I was stuck in a room full of fucking ragging, mad, lunatic fangirls. My left eye twitched madly at what was about to happen next.

"OH MY GOD! EEEEEEK! NNY~! IT'S A DREAM COME TRUE!" All the girls screamed at the sight of him.

I stuck out my tongue and gaged as all the girls went on like a flock of chickens.

"Ugh, gag me with a spoon." I hissed glaring at all of them. They all stopped and glared back at me. I even think one of them tried spitting at me. "Are you all stupid or something? The guy's a murderer! What the hell do you think you're down here for in the first place?"

One girl with blue dyed hair and green eyes stated the most stupid thing anyone would say.

"Well it's not that hard to know why he brought us down here." All the girls looked over to her. "It's because he's going to pick out his one true love!"

I stared at her unblinkingly.

"I swear to god, if I wasn't chained up here I would-," I bit my tongue and squeezed my eyes closed. I was raised better than to talk to people like trash. "Even if that is horribly WRONG," I sighed and opened my eyes. "I respect the fact that you answered my question all the same." I leaned my head to the direction of Johnny, at was watching the conversation going on in front of him intently. "It is evident that he's going to KILL us all." I hissed.

I watched all the girls look at one another.

'_Did I get through to the-,"_

"EEEEEEK~!" They all screamed at the same time. I groaned and hit my head against the wall behind me multiple times. That was better than hearing those damn girls scream like ten year olds. They all started to fight with one another about who was going to get killed by Johnny first and how they wanted to die.

I was dumbfounded by all of this. They were about to be murdered… And they wanted it?!

"You know what," I said, not really caring if they heard me. "You all can suck a big one. People as stupid as you need to die if you fall for a guy like," I glanced over to Johnny to see he wasn't staring at all of us anymore. He was glaring at me with everything he had. "That! He kills without remorse. Yet you say you WANT to be with something as mad as him. He doesn't like you. He hates the world and everyone that inhabits it! "

A clap came from nowhere.

I frowned at this and found that it was Johnny that was clapping.

"A beautiful speech," He mumbled. He stopped clapping and smirked. "And such beautiful last words to die by as well."

"Why thank yo-," I paused. "Wait. What?"

"Yeah! Kill the nonbeliever!" One of the girls yelled, making others start up as well in a chant. My eyes widened in fear seeing that he stared to walk over in my direction, an evil smirk on his thin pale lips.

"Nononono!" I spat out fast, backing up against the wall I was chained against to. He stuck out his hand, it reaching out to my face as I felt fear wash over me. I closed my eyes and said, "F-Fuck that shit! This is messed up!" In a fast matter that came out as gibberish, turning my head to the left.

I felt a tug on my head and little pop sounds like suction coming off skin came out of nowhere. I opened my eyes slowly to see that Johnny was walking away from me. I glanced around and found out what he had done after seeing them on the ground near my feet.

He pulled the wires off my head.

'_Wah?'_

Johnny turned to face us all once more after walking over to the lever.

"You are all here for a reason." He stated coldly, scanning his cold eyes over all our faces. "The people that have hired me to do this to you will go unknown. But they want me to say that they hate you all with a burning passion." He crossed his arms over his chest. "You all have something in common in here. Except,"

He pointed over to me.

"You."

All the girls started to yell and scream about how I need to be killed and how they hated me for some reason. All of them saying,

"Kill her!"

"FEED HER TO THE WALL!"

"Make her eat her eyes!"

Johnny grinded his teeth and shut his eyes in aggravation.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" He yelled, his voice booming off the walls of the hallow room. All the girls fell silent with wide eyes.

I blinked once.

'_Bitches be crazy…'_

"Well~" I stated, breaking the silence in the room and gaining everyone to look at me. "This is nice and all, really. Buuut, I'd like to get the hell out of here." I looked over to Johnny with a wide smile. "So if you could let me down and tell me how I can get out of this world I'm in, I'd really appreciate it."

He stared at me with a bored look plastered on his face.

"no."

My gut dropped as my head dropped at the same time.

"Come ooon!" I hissed in aggravation. "I don't even understand why I'm here in the first place! I'm not like," I turned to the girls on the wall next to me. "Them."

All the girls opened their mouths to yell at me, but I cut them off as fast as I could, saying, "And there's nothing wrong with being the way you are! To each is to own."

I looked back over to Johnny.

"But I just started reading your comic…" I started to think quietly to myself. "What was it? Um…Three months ago? What the hell did I do that was so bad to get to," I moved my head around. "This?!"

Johnny smirked and chuckled darkly. I furrowed my brows in puzzlement.

"Ms. Child," He waved a hand at me trying to think of what to say after that. "_Thing._ You are the first of your kind to come here to my basement."

"What would that be?" I asked, trying to get information out of him. "And I'm not a _Child_. I'm 18."

Johnny seemed confused by this.

"Really?" He put a hand on his chin and investigated me. "You look to be 14."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!?" I snapped at him. "I'm almost done with high school! I have one year left!"

He snapped back at me, pointing and snarling like a dog, saying, **"Don't yell at the man that holds your life in his hands! It'll end faster for the likes of you, you shit!"**

I was about to yell at him again, but stopped knowing the end result of it all.

Me dead in the basement. My head, separated from my body, in the gutter as a hobo talked to it for company. I shuddered at the thought.

He took a deep sigh through his nose with closed eyes.

"Very good." He pulled out a knife from his jacket making my blood go cold, but the girls around him cooed like idiots. He smirked as he tested the sharpness of the knife on his thumb. "Time to slim down the herd…"

With one swift movement of his arm, the first girl in the row died with a stab to the throat. I watched as the blood flew in the air and the other girls finally came to the realization what was really happening. But they didn't scream in fear. They screamed and cheered with happiness. Johnny went to the next one and chopped off the lower half of her jaw to stop her from cheering, then gouged her eyes out to stuff them up her nose. All the girls cheered and yelled to be the next one in the group to die by his hands.

I couldn't watch. I closed my eyes and turned my head in the other direction to get away from it all. Slowly but surely, the amount of screaming died down until finally there was no yelling left, but the sounds of the last fangirl's gurgling blood in her throat. I felt a cold touch of metal on my cheek. I opened one eye slowly to see that the tip of the knife was held to my cheek. And on the other end of the knife was none other than the homicidal maniac.

"How should I kill you?" He hissed low, his eyes becoming wild. "Electrocution? Drowning? Fire? Stuffing beavers into your chest cavity?"

"H-How about none of the above?" I stuttered, forcing a smile on my lips.

I froze seeing someone on the other side of room. She didn't look like a fangirl, she seemed to be as stunned as I was too, and she was watching Johnny about to kill me with what seemed to be tears in her brown eyes. The girl was wearing a blue sweater, black jeans, and gray convers. Her blond shoulder length hair was a ratted mess and was covered in mud. She looked skinny, about as skinny as I was really.

Johnny frowned seeing me stare at something other than him.

The girl stiffened up seeing both me and Johnny staring at her.

"Ah, I see you met the other one that was different from the other girls as well." Johnny exclaimed. He pulled the knife away from my cheek and backed away. "But only a little different."

"W-why?" The girl said softly, but still riddled with fear.

Johnny smirked at her.

"You know why." He glared and her and stormed over to her. She backed up against the wall and Johnny pointed at her. "And it makes me _sick_ to think of!" He shook and crossed his arms, his eyes darting back and forth. "So sickening indeed. Just the thought of it makes me want to gag!"

Johnny paused and looked around the room as if listening to something.

"Right…" He mumbled. He backed away and glared at her then me. "I'll be back later for you two. The wall is in need of blood..." He walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him shortly after, making the lights in the room flicker.

I blinked at his actions. "Right…" I glanced over to the girl to see her investigating the floor. There was a drain on the floor under her. And it wasn't just her. Under all of the people that were in the room. I cleared my throat and she snapped her eyes over to me. "Umm, sup?" I said, trying to strike up a conversation.

'_If I'm to talk to her, then maybe I could learn what the hell I did wrong to get here.'_

She didn't answer.

"Name's Sis." I said going on.

Still nothing.

"…Sooo," I swung my feet around. "What brings you here?"

"…" She looked away from me to face the ground again.

I nodded my head.

"Nice chat…" I glanced up to see the locks that were keeping me to the wall. My hands were barely staying in the locks. All they were doing were cutting my wrist. I laughed at myself.

'_THANK YOU BK HANDS!'*_

I undid my fisted hands and shimmied my left hand out slowly and painfully. I could feel the metal from the lock cut deeper into my wrist as blood started to roll down my forearm. I squeezed my eyes closed and groaned in pain.

'_Come on, I've gotten myself out of hand cuffs before for a magic trick! I can do this!'_

The blood on my wrist started to act as a lubricant. My left hand popped out of the locks as my right hand fallowed shortly after. I landed on the bloody ground and smiled to myself.

"Fuck yeah~!" I said in a whisper punching the air. "Who's a beast!? I'm a beast!" I stopped my little chant to see the girl staring at me with wide eyes. I ran over to her and stared at the locks above the girl's head. Her hands didn't seem to be small enough to slip out even if they had blood on them.

"Don't worry," I said in a monotone voice. "I'm goanna get ya out of here."

I glanced around the room and stopped seeing what would help me get her out.

A hammer

I ran over to the wall with all the knives and weapons and pulled the hammer off the wall. I walked over to her and placed the hammer on the lock.

"Don't move." I said, not pulling my eyes off the lock.

I smashed the lock once and flinched at the noise it made. It echoed off the walls and ran down the hall. I slammed the hammer again over and over to try and get the lock undone. After the sometime, the lock came undone and the girl fell to the ground, stumbling a little to catch herself before she fell on her knees.

I waited for her to say thank you or something. But she snapped her head back and forth and dashed to the door, running out of the room and leaving me dumbfounded and stumped.

"You're…Welcome?" I said staring in the direction she had ran. I looked at the hammer, seeing blood caked all over it. I dropped it and said, "Eck, nasty man!" I paused and glanced over to the wall with knives.

'_I have to protect myself somehow…' _ I grabbed a small knife and ran out of the room.

* * *

So many screams filled my ears as I ran up the stairs that seemed to never end. I stopped on a flight of steps and huffed to regain my air. I had to have been running for almost two hours just to find a way out of the basement and out of the house. I glanced around the stairwell as I wiped the sweat off my face.

"This has to end somewhere…" I mumbled to myself. "I mean, where the hell did that girl go anyway?" I frowned in thought. "Where did she go?"

I shrugged my shoulders and went back to running up the steps.

I stopped seeing the top section of Johnny's house.

"Oh, thank god!" I sighed. The lights were off, the place was cold, and no one was in the house. But the front door was wide open. "Damn, that girl got out fast…" I started to walk over to the door, and then stopped halfway to the door.

'_I have to get information on how the hell I got here. Who the hell sent me here. Why…And how the hell I can get back home.'_ I turned and spotted the thing that would help me. Or should I say things.

I walked over to the two doughboys that stood on the floor near the T.V. with bunny ears on them, and glared at them, placing my hands on my hips, my shadow hovering over them.

"I know you can hear me." I hissed. "And I have questions."

They didn't move. I can't tell you how stupid I felt talking to Styrofoam figures in the dead of night. Their lifeless eyes stayed locked onto me as I growled in anger. I pulled the small knife out and pointed it to Mr. Eff threating.

"Talk damn you!" I hissed in rage. "Why the hell am I here? Who sent me here? How do I get back home?!"

They didn't talk what so ever. I felt tears stink in my eyes, threating to pour out. I didn't know enough to understand how or why Johnny could talk with the doughboys. Hell, I had only had read JTHM three times. Once a month! I was still just a noob at understanding any of it.

I grinded my teeth to hold back the tears and I pulled the knife away from the Styrofoam figure's nose.

"Please talk." I whispered. The wind from outside blew through the boarded up windows, blowing my brown hair in the wind. I knew that the things weren't going to talk to me. All I wanted to do was to get home. I didn't want to stay in a place that was WORSE than where I lived, which is very hard to do.

I fell quietly to my knees and lowered my head, my hair falling over my face.

I didn't know how to get around the place. I didn't know what town I was in. I didn't even have money to pay for anything to get around.

I was doomed for sure.

"**They're not going to talk." **A male voice said from behind me.

I frowned at this and turned to where the voice was coming from.

"**They can talk, but they choose not to with you. They're stuck up when it comes to talking with people from the outside."**

I couldn't find where the voice was coming from. The darkness was just too overwhelming for my eyes. I stood and looked around.

"**Then again, you are the first to get out of Johnny's basement… Besides the other girl. Did you help her get out?"**

"Yeah…" I answered slowly, looking to where the voice was coming from. "Where are you?"

"**On the dresser," **The voice said calmly. **"Standing on a box." **

It clicked then.

"Your-," I stopped seeing the Bub's burger boy sitting on the box with a hamburger hoisted in the air his chubby porcelain hand with a smile on his fat face.

"**Reverend Meat."** He finished for me. I smiled at the porcelain figure as if I had seen a little baby.

"I can't help but say you look cute." I said patting him on the head. "Holding a hamburger in the air with a smile on your face."

"**Why thank you." **He replied happily. **"That's quite nice of you. I rarely get any complements, yet alone anyone to talk to."**

"Well that sucks." I crossed my arms over my chest. "I don't see why. You seem nice to talk to."

"**Well you see I can't really talk to 'Nny' because I have yet to reach that point." **I tilted my head to the side a little. **"The Doughboys still lurk around along with the thing in the wall." **

"Ahhh got ya." I nodded my head in understand meant. "So you're basically stuck entertaining yourself really while they get through with their part?"

"**That's it." **He said somewhat sadly to me.

"Well what type of shit is that?" I huffed.

"_You speak too much Reverend Meat!" _A new male voice spat. _"Just stay quiet and look pretty while we do our jobs!"_

"**Oh, shut up Mr. Eff!"** Reverend Meat hissed in rage at the, now talking, Styrofoam figure on the other side of the house. **"Go eat your shitty ass toast and choke on it!" **Reverend Meat sighed after saying this. **"Please excuse my language; they tend to get on my nerves after a while." **

"I can understand that," I replied calmly with a shrug of my shoulders. "You guys have been stuck in this house for some time. It's just natural to get agitated with the people you're stuck in the house with."

"**Yeah… It would be nice to get out of here and just," **He seemed to lighten up at the idea that popped into his head. **"See what's out there. The people. The towns. The food!" **He sighed. **"But I'm stuck in this hell."**

"_I have to agree with the fat ass over there." _Mr. Eff sighed. _"It's quite unpleasant to see the same things over and over again. Just to get out there would be a nice change for once." _

"But what about master?" A new voice chimed in. "He needs us just as much as we need the psychopath we control!"

"_But think of all the things we could see! Well, more me. I could care less about you."_ Mr. Eff said fast. _"We could do whatever the hell we wanted if we got out of here for a little while! Eat toast, drive cars, KILL PEOPLE WITH THE CARS! Psycho Doughboy, kill people with a car! You could even talk people into committing suicide! Master would be fine without us for a little while." _

"That would be nice…" He sighed after a moment of pausing. "But how would we get out?"

I smirked.

"Well~," I sung, getting everyone's attention. "I need to find answers from Johnny… And I can't just walk up to him and demand answers." I glanced over to the Doughboys on the other side of the house. "I do need a good hostage…" They didn't understand. "Or in this case hostages."

All three got where I was getting at.

"_Y-You would take us!? Even if Johnny were to kill you for doing so?" _Mr. Eff asked happily to me.

"Why not!?" I asked back, raising my hands in the air a little. "I'm already on his personal shit list for some reason."

"This is GREAT!" Psycho Doughboy cheered. "We're leaving this shit hole for once!"

"**You know you'll have to take more than just them and me." **Meat explained. **"You're going to have to have more leverage." **

I tapped my chin in thought.

"What?" I asked stumped, l looking at the ceiling as I did so.

Mr. Eff was the one to answer this question, saying the best idea.

"_The rabbit!" _Mr. Eff exclaimed, pointing to it. I was stunned by the fact that he was now moving on his own. He must have really wanted to leave the house. _"And Johnny's Die-airy! He'll flip when all of this is gone! He's like a little girl when it comes to that thing!"_

Psycho Doughboy ran off, saying, "I'll get the Die-airy you get the rabbit!"

Both Doughboys went running to get the things needed for the trip ahead of us. I stared at the other side of the house quite stumped.

"Can you walk?" I asked Meat.

"**I can, but I don't want to risk the chance of jumping of the dresser and braking." **He answered sadly. I smiled slightly and grabbed him, then placed him on the ground softly near my feet. He was actually a pretty big sized statue. He went to my knee in height. **"Thank you Ms.…?"**

"Just call me Sis." I answered, waving my hand at it. "And it was nothing."

The two doughboys came running in the bedroom with the objects in their small hands.

"_I got the rabbit!" _Mr. Eff yelled happily.

"I got his Die-airy!" Psycho Doughboy added. He also held up a backpack that seemed old and ratty. "I also got a backpack and packed money, food, drinks, and," He dug into the backpack and pulled out a pair of keys. "His car keys so we can highjack his car too!"

Mr. Eff turned to D-Boy.

"_Kiss ass."_

I bent down to the two and took the items from them.

"Alright!" I stuck out my hand. "High five!" They both high fived me and cheered happily, running over to the open door, heading for the car with Nailbunny in their grasp. I slung the backpack over my shoulder and messed with the car keys as I stood up.

"**Are you ready?" **Meat asked by my side.

I stared at the keys then stopped, a smirk coming on my lips.

"I need to get one last thing to really tick him off and get the answers I'm looking for." I glanced down to Reverend Meat to see that he was looking up at me. "Head to the car and I'll meet you and the others over there as soon as I get what I need."

"**What are you going to get?" **He asked as we walking out of the house. I glanced over to the house next door from the corner of my eye.

"A squeaky toy." I replied with a chuckle, the night air moving my hair.

I hope that all of you like the first chapter! I worked every long and hard on this story! I have a total of 109 pages to this story. This was only 12. We haven't even scratched the surface.

* * *

So, since I have this all done, I will update every Friday at 8:30 P.M. central time. And a little side note I will have cliff notes at the bottom for stuff that you as the reader wouldn't understand without me explaining.

The cliff notes are this: *

I'll add on to the stars every time another cliff notes pops up.

So people, R&R! I've been working on this since the beginning of summer time! GIVE ME SOME LOVE! And no flames or mean words. It hurts me deeply and makes me feel like shit.

*- I have small hands. And my father and brother call me BK hands from the Burger King commercial. The guy with the small hands, that can't eat the whopper or something like that.


	2. Chapter 2

*I didn't do it because I could've stopped it before it got worse.

+Yes, you did a fabulous job on that.

I opened the window to Squee's room slowly and climbed inside as quietly as possible. As I placed one foot on the ground, I slipped and fell flat on my face onto a sharp ass toy that poked me close to my left eye. I sighed to calm myself as my right eye twitched in fear.

"Oh shit that was close." I whispered, sitting up and plucking the toy off my cheek and flinging it to the other side of the room. I shot my head over to the bed next to me to see that Squee was still asleep peacefully in his bed. I stood slowly and walked over to the bed to hover over him.

"Time to head out Squee." I mumbled softly to myself. I slowly grabbed the bear and stuck it into my backpack. I then, after words, picked up Squee from the bed carefully so I wouldn't wake him up. I stopped fast hearing him moan slightly and turn a little in my arms. "Holy hell, that was scary."

I scanned the dark room and stopped, seeing what I was looking for.

A paper that looked to be the start of math homework and a pen on his dresser

I grabbed a piece of paper and pen and started to write a letter to Johnny on the back of it.

_Dear Johnny C.,_

_It seems as if you aren't going to give me the answers I'm looking for without force. As you can tell, I have kidnapped Todd and taken the two doughboys with me along with Nailbunny, Reverend Meat and your Die-airy. Come find me when you're ready to tell me how the hell to get home and who the hell sent me here in the first place._

_ I know you'll make the right choice._

_Sis. (The girl with the beanie hat)_

_P.S. _

_If you haven't noticed yet, I've high jacked your car._

_Ha ha ha._

I placed the paper on the bed Squee had been sleeping at, then started to climb out the window. As I climbed out the window, Mr. Eff thought it would be funny to honk the horn.

And hold it down.

Squee woke with a start as I yelled at Mr. Eff to stop. But it was too late. Squee screamed in fear making me jump as Mr. Eff and Psycho Doughboy laughed madly at what had happened. Squee started to kick and punch to make me let go of him. But I held him away from me.

"Hey, hey, hey!" I said fast and loud over his screams. "Knock it off! I'm here to…" I paused to think of something good to tell him. "…Watch over you! Y-Yeah! Your parents wanted me to take you with me when they went on a vacation!"

Squee stopped and looked at me with wide eyes of fear.

"W-What?" He stuttered.

"Yep!" I replied happily with a smile. "I'm here to take you on your own little vacation while your parents go on a vacation of their own!" I winked at him. "Neat huh?"

He seemed to stop squirming as the fear in his eyes started to fade away slowly.

I went on.

"Name's Sis," I said calmly. "How about yours?"

Squee glanced to the ground in embarrassment.

"T-Todd." He answered softly. "But you can call me Squee." His eyes widened in fear. "W-Where's Schmee?" He asked fast, eyes darting around the ground to find the bear. I placed Squee to the ground and pulled out Shmee from my 'new' backpack. Squee snatched the bear from my hand and squeezed it tightly with closed eyes.

I wanted to awe at the sight because it was so sweet. But I held it in because I had already had one girl like outburst in Johnny's house when I acted like I had seen a baby when I saw Meat. Instead, I held out my hand to him.

"Ready to go?" I asked nicely. Squee looked at my hand for a moment before grabbing it. I nodded my head and started to walk in the direction of Johnny's beat up car. I opened the front passenger side of the car for Squee and he squeaked in fear at the sight in front of him.

Mr. Eff crossed his arms over his chest and huffed as Psycho Doughboy frowned at the child.

_"Oh great,"_ Mr. Eff growled. _"Now we got the kid too. Now he's really going to kill you."_ He smiled. _"I want to watch when it happens."_

"SQUEEEE!" Squee screamed as he wrapped his arms around my right leg in fear. I patted Squee on the head as I glared at Mr. Eff.

"It's okay Squee," I said calmly. "He's not going to hurt you." I glared harder at Mr. Eff. "Right?"

He pouted at this.

_"Right…Bitch."_ I glared at him.

"W-Who's going to kill you?" Squee asked in fear, tears in his eyes.

"Umm… No one?" I said, raising an eyebrow.

**_"The girl lies Todd." _**The bear said at his side. **_"She has someone after her. And she's using you too!"_**

I pointed to the bear.

"Listen here Petio Bear." I hissed, gaining a snicker from Mr. Eff, Psycho Doughboy and Reverend Meat. "I'm not in the mood to deal with you. I'm here to _watch_ over Todd."

**_"Burn her Todd-,"_** I grabbed the bear and stuffed him into my backpack to quiet him. Squee looked at me in bafflement as I zipped his companion in the bag.

"He's going to be in time out for now Todd." I smiled at him slyly. "Why don't you get in the back with Meat and sleep for the rest of the night while I drive us to the nearest hotel?"

Squee hesitated for a moment before climbing over the front seat to the back of the car with Meat. I heard a squeak come from the back of the car as I close the car door. Squee had to have been squeaking in fear because he saw Meat moving like the Doughboys. I walked over to the drives side of the car as I hummed a little tune to myself happily. For once, things were going my way and I was getting shit done! I opened the driver's side and glanced up for a second and paused in fear, my eyes growing wide in shock.

"Oh shit," I mumbled in horror.

_"What?"_ Mr. Eff asked peering over the passenger's side window with Psycho Doughboy at his side.

At the end of the road was the man that had me locked in his basement. His drink of choice being squished in his hand as his right eye twitched in anger rapidly. I hopped into the car as Johnny dashed down the street with his knife pulled out and ready to slaughter me. I slammed the car door closed, put the car keys in the ignition and turned the key to get-

Nothing.

"Start, start, START DAMN YOU!" I yelled turning the key as I looked over to see Johnny closer, his eyes wild and filled with rage.

"START THE CAR! NOW! NOW! NOW!" Psycho Doughboy yelled waving his arms around as Mr. Eff locked his side of the car.

Squee was screaming in fear and Meat was screaming alongside with him, wrapping their arms around one another in fear seeing Johnny now inches away from the car, an evil laugh coming from him. I froze in shock and couldn't stare away from his brown sleep deprived eyes that I could see my death in. Mr. Eff smacked my hand away from the car keys and turned them as Psycho Doughboy pressed on the gas to start the car with a loud pop from it back firing on us. Johnny smashed the butt end of his knife on the passenger side window, smashing it into pieces as I yelled, "SHIT!" in shock. Pieces of glass fell around me.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY CAR!" He yelled, trying to grab at me with his skinny hand as I backed up against the car door behind me, only to have Mr. Eff shove me to the middle of the seat. Squee screamed in fear, making Johnny snap his head to the back to see Squee grabbing onto Meat for dear life. "SQUEE!?"

At the sight of Squee, Johnny grabbed the car door, ripped it off the hinges and threw it into his yard with a grunt.

"OH DAMN!" I yelled at the site of Johnny doing this.

Psycho Doughboy took the car out of park and put it into reverse, then slammed on the gas at the same time Johnny had a firm grip on the scruff of my black Jackass shirt, glaring down at me. The car went flying backwards with Johnny halfway in the car, his boots scraping against the road and dragging me out of the car with him slowly. I grabbed onto the bloody car seat as his unclipped nails dug into my skin from the top layer of my shirt, making me yell in pain.

"If I fall, you fall with me!" Johnny hissed in rage, his face near inches away from mine. The way his knife was position made it so it was cutting into my side. I flinched in pain and closed one eye as Johnny grinned at the pain he was causing me.

_"STOMP ON THE BRAKES!" _Mr. Eff ordered Psycho Doughboy, whom was under the steering wheel.

"WHAT!?" Psycho Doughboy yelled in puzzlement.

_"DO IT YOU STUPID FUCK!" _He snapped.

Psycho Doughboy pressed his Styrofoam gloved hands on the brakes, sending everyone fly backwards. Johnny side hit the beam where the car door would latch into when I smashed into the bloody seat, the knife jabbing into my side. Johnny cursed in pain as when I screamed in agony in his face. Mr. Eff put the car in drive and Psycho Doughboy pressed hard on the gas. Everyone went flying forward.

My head slammed into the window when Johnny's other side slammed into the car door hinges. The knife went deeper into my side making me almost pass out in anguish. After a moment to recover himself of his damage, Johnny tried to pull himself in, having a firm grip on the knife and pulling on it to get in completely.

"C-Crap!" I whispered, feeling the knife twist. Johnny smirked and twisted the knife harder, climbing in. I snapped my head back and howled in agony. The mass amount of pain that shot up my side was unbearable to say the least. I had to get away from Johnny before he shoved the knife completely into my insides. I opened my eyes at the idea pop into my head.

I head-butted Johnny fast and hard

"WHAT THE FOOK!?" Johnny yelled, letting go of the knife and grabbing on to his head, feeling a lump coming up where my head landed. He glared at me hard then stopped in astonishment at what he saw. I'd pulled the knife out of my side and pointed it at him. His eyes widened in awe.

"It's time that you," I brought my foot up. "LEAVE!"

I slammed my foot into his gut, earning a grunt from him. He snapped his eyes over to me again, fire in them with fully renewed ambition to murder me. I feared those eyes and wanted to get away from them because they made my heart beat faster in panic and my blood run cold. Even with his knife in my hands. I kicked him harder, this time pushing my foot into his gut with every fiber I had left inside me. He let go of me with one final grunt escaping his thin lips then landed on the road, rolling down the street as we drove off down the road.

I gasped and leaned back in pure amazement that I had actually KICKED Johnny the Homicidal Maniac out the car. Not any car. HIS OWN CAR! Squee was still screaming and holding onto Reverend Meat with all his might in panic that Johnny had tried to kill the person that was taking him on his so called, 'vacation'.

_"You okay? We do need you alive for this."_ Mr. Eff asked driving the car and hitting everything in sight.

THUNK!

ARFF!

"D-Did you just hit a dog?!" I asked in shock.

_"He shouldn't have been in the road!" _He replied, Psycho Doughboy laughed madly under the steering wheel. I glanced back at Squee to see he had a 'WTF?' look plastered on his face.

"Good to see that everyone's fine." I sighed, rubbing my head where Johnny's head made impact.

**"You're not fine!"** Meat spat at me. **"You were st-,"**

I glared at him and nodded over to Squee. He stopped and let go of Squee.

I dug into the backpack then pulled out Shmee for Squee. I handed the bear to him over the seat, a slight zing going up my side again. He grabbed the bear and hugged him tightly with tears in his eyes.

"I can drive now Mr. Eff." I said calmly, looking over to him.

_"FUCK THAT!" _He spat out. _"This is too much fun!"_

I nodded my head and leaned against the seat, a hand on my side to stop some of the bleeding that was coming out. Maybe it was the best that Mr. Eff and Psycho Doughboy drove the car. My side was killing me and my head was throbbing so badly it got to the point that I had to lean my head on the dashboard.

**_"We should stop at a hotel." _**A new voice cut in. I frowned at the soft squeaky voice that spoke out of nowhere. **_"She's bleeding everywhere in the car."_**

"SHUT UP BUNNY!" Psycho Doughboy spat, the same time Squee squeaked in fear. I rolled my eyes. Seemed that I told Meat to shut up for nothing. "WE'LL GET THERE WHEN WE GET THERE!"

I picked my head up to see Nailbunny on the dash, his head rolling around with every movement of the car. I grabbed the bunny before he fell out of the car do to a sharp turn to the left. I gasped in pain and grabbed my side.

**_"Thank you Ms. Sis."_** Nailbunny said kindly. I nodded my head. I placed him between me and Mr. Eff that was driving the car, to insure he wouldn't fall out. **_"I can't say I agree with what you're doing to get information from Nny." _** I lowered my eyes to in between my feet and huffed, knowing in a way he was right. **_"But it is the only way to reason with him when he's trying to kill you I suppose."_**

I rubbed my neck.

"I do kind of feel bad for booting him out of his own car." I mumbled slightly to Nailbunny.

**_"Well, he was trying to kill you." _**

"SQUEEEEE," Was heard from the back of the car.

**_"I told you Todd."_** Shmee uttered darkly. **_"She is using you. Kill her and burn her-,"_**

**"SHUT UP STUPID BEAR!" **Rev. Meat snapped at the bear in Squee's arms.

"YEAH! SHUT UP!" Psycho Doughboy barked from the front.

_"I WON'T HESITATE TO KILL YOU WHEN WE FIND A HOTEL!" _Mr. Fuck added on, glaring over his shoulder, only to clip the curve and take out a trashcan and a pedestrian.

**_"Guys, guys, please control yourselves!" _**Nailbunny voiced in over all of them. **_"No one's going to kill anyone! And Mr. Eff watch the road if you would PLEASE!"_**

Every one of the objects faintly quieted down.

"Woah," I whistled. "That was cool."

**_"Thank you for that. I do have to deal with those two driving every day." _**Nailbunny said with a sigh, gaining a dirty look from the two driving the car. **_"…Why are you so mean to Nny?" _**He enquired out of the blue.

I blinked in confusion at his question.

"W-Well, he does want to kill me." I replied. "That and I'm not really one to fall head over heels for a killer."

**_"Didn't you think that if you tried to be polite he would give you answers?"_** he countered. **_"That and I didn't say anything about falling head over heels for him."_**

"I know, I know," I mumbled massaging my head, observing the night sky. "But after being in a room jam-packed with crazy fangirls that want to do anything for him and with him kind of makes me sick. That and I did try to be nice to him. He just undid the wires on my head, killed all the fangirls in the room then asked me how I thought he was going to kill me. But he said he had to leave to feed the wall before he got to it."

I sighed and pressed harder on the gash that was on my left side.

**_"Well sometimes Nny doesn't even ask the people how they think their demise is going to come."_** He went on. I raised an eyebrow at this reply. **_"He must have wanted to drag your death out."_**

I rolled my eyes, saying, "How lovely of him to want to do that for me." I then laughed harshly at a thought that popped up. "He didn't show any remorse when he was trying to kill me just a couple seconds ago."

**_"That's because you're taking the only family he has away from him."_** I furrowed my brows at his reasoning. **_"We may hate one another, use him, be scared of him and try to kill him. But we're still the only thing close to a family he has. Take that away and he's a lonely man."_**

_"You know nothing rabbit!"_ Mr. Eff hissed. _"I just need him to kill for a little longer, and THEN I can kill for myself and won't have to deal with master!"_

"That's just cold blooded, Mr. Eff." I said. I started to notice my vision getting erratic along with my gut becoming ill.

_"Oi, it is what it is!"_ Mr. Eff snapped back. He paused seeing me slump over and hit my head on the dash board.

"Ow…" I mumbled.

"Looks like the fun's over Mr. Eff." Psycho Doughboy exclaimed. I was slowly passing out from blood loss from Johnny's stab wound.

Mr. Eff pulled to the side of the road, spotting a hotel that appeared beneficial for us to sleep at, a displeased look plastered on his face.

_"Damn, and just when I was having fun driving too." _ He said in gloom. Psycho Doughboy put the brakes on and then put the car in park.

I lifted my head in pain and took off my backpack. I grabbed Nailbunny and asked him permission to put him in the backpack, but of course leaving it unzipped for him. He agreed and I did so. When I was putting him in the bag I paused spotting something else in the backpack. It was the other half of Nailbunny. I didn't question it, only slung the bag over my shoulder and hissed in suffering.

I got out of the beaten down car as the others did the same as well. I peeked into the back of the car. Squee had passed out with Schmee in his arms, fast asleep. He seemed so peaceful in that state. I couldn't wake him up. I opened the back car door and slowly picked up Squee to hold him in my arms. I closed the car door only to have it fall off obnoxiously loud.

"My god Nny, you have the worst car ever." I mumbled in disbelief.

I trotted over to the hotel, seeing that Meat, Mr. Eff and Psycho Doughboy were all waiting for me near the doorway, standing in the shadows of the alleyway. I glanced at all of them.

"Why're you all just standing there in the shadows like creepers?"

"We can't just go walking in." Psycho Doughboy answered in the shadows.

_"It pains me to say this; I have to agree with Psycho Doughboy on this one, Sis." _ Mister Eff stated in a bland tone. _"The person at the desk will flip out if we all walk in."_

**"You'll have to carry us in with the child."** Meat explained after Mr. Eff was done talking. I stared at all of them for some time.

"You're joking, right?" I said, my right eye twitching.

_"Nope."_

"Nope."

**"Nope."**

"Son of a bitch," I growled in anger. "Fine!"

* * *

Hope you all like this chapter! It's going to start getting interesting here soon.

Tell me what you think is giong to happen! Who you think sent me to that word or why! And don't to forget to read and review! I worked all summer on this thing! And just as I said before, I will upated every Friday at 8:30 P.M.

And one more thing.

**I don't own JTHM.**


	3. Chapter 3

How's it goin' guys? It's another Friday at 8:30 P.M. You know what that means? It's time for an update! So kick back and enjoy this new chapter of Mad Dash. And why not review for me when you get to the bottom down there? I mean, you're already there. (Betcha' never thought of it like that before, eh?)

I'd also like to thank the people that wanted to follow and fave my story.

You guys are awsome. Point blank.

Now get to reading! Gezz!

* * *

*You can have your voices back. I had no idea what I was getting myself into.

+ Well duh. You were supposed to die in my basement. Not get out and kidnap everything in sight.

I walked in with all them in my arms as I grunted in pain, feeling my side burn like fire. The man at the desk didn't even bother to ask if I needed help. He just stood there like nothing was happening. The guy had a red Mohawk and a face full of metal that made it hard for me to look him directly the face. But the hotel wasn't too bad; it looked like a hotel 8 at most.

I placed Meat near my feet along with Mr. Eff and Psycho Doughboy leaning against the desk on the red rug below me. I sighed in relief that all the weight was gone and all I had to carry now was Squee in my arms with Shmee. When I was bent down, I noticed Mr. Eff glared up at the desk for some reason. I glanced up to see that the man's eyes were directly staring at my rear, a smirk on his stupid face.

_'This is why I don't want to be here.' _I thought in rage. _'Everyone is a fucking moron!'_

I snapped up and flinched slightly at the ping in my side where Johnny stabbed me.

The man only raised an eyebrow at me.

"Yeah?" He asked, placing a hand on his chin, leaning on the desk a bit. "What do ya need doll?"

I cringed at the 'doll' part, but pushed it aside.

"I need a room please." I said kindly, rearranging Squee in my arms.

The man seemed to smirk more at the words for some reason, looking at me from the corner of his eye.

"Say please again for me." I frowned when all he did was tap his filthily unclipped fingernails on the desk.

"Ppplease?" I said slowly, shooting my eyes around the room in a dumbfounded fashion.

His smirk turned into a full out grin.

"One last time." He said in a sick matter that made my gut turn. "And just like the first time."

I growled in anger finding out what the hell the guy was playing at. I wanted to stab the guy with the knife I stole from Johnny's house because of what the hell he was doing to me.

_'Why didn't I use that on Johnny when he was grabbing at me in his car?'_ I thought to myself, reflecting back to the incident. I shook the thought out of my head, pointing my attention back to the task at hand.

I sighed; closing eyes then opened them slowly to see he was still looking over me.

"Please give me a room sir." I repeated softly. "My friend here is really tired, as am I."

He tapped his chin in thought with his index finger, and then sighed quite loud.

"I don't know," He answered, staring up at the ceiling as he did so. "You really didn't sell me on that one…"

I sighed in frustration. "I'm trying to be nice here sir." I glared at him with all my rage. "Give me a room, _PLEASE_."

The man chuckled as his green eyes turning back to me.

"Getting mean are we?" He leaned forward and I leaned back. "I like that in a girl."

I cringed at the smell of his beer breath and turned my head to the side. I had had enough of the man's perverted mind. I would've rather slept in the fucking car because it was that bad. But I knew that Squee couldn't sleep in a car. That and Johnny could've been out searching for me.

I turned to face him again.

"Just give it to me." The man raised an eyebrow, and then grinned stupidly. I rolled my blue eyes at this. "The fucking key!"

"I don't think I can without getting a sample of what I want." The man explained. He placed both his hands on the desk just to lean in more. My right eye twitched in disgust. Without thinking twice about it, I spat in the man's face in anger. The man backed up, wiping my spit off his face.

"Sample that, ass." I hissed at him.

"Why you little," He jumped over the desk, tackling me to the ground. I screamed in pain feeling the gash in my side reopen. "BITCH!"

Squee woke with a start as soon as I made contact with the ground. The first thing he saw was the man that was towering over both of us. Then he smelled how bad the man reeked. Squee screamed in fear and crawled from between the two of us, dashing over to Mr. Eff and the others.

"SQUEEEE!" He screamed on running to the corner, Shmee in his arms. He turned his head to the objects with fear in his brown eyes. "Do something!" He screamed in fear to the three. But the objects didn't make a move. They were lifeless.

I grabbed the man by the throat and started to strangle him when he pinned me down to the dirty ground and started to strangle me as well. We glared at one another in rage, both our grips growing tighter. I felt my head grow light and everything grow dark around me in the hotel. The guy had a better and stronger grip then I did. Hell, I have small hands. Squee's screams that were ringing in my ears slowly started to fade to silence. All I could see was the man's grin grow more and more with each passing second.

"Just. Fucking. DIE!" He hissed, near inches away from my face. I spat at the man's face blindly again, not knowing if I hit him. He backed up away from me, but kept his grip on my neck. He picked my head up and slammed it to the ground over and over, getting me to let go of his neck. My head rung and I swear I could feel my brain rattle.

_'I'm going to pass out,' _I thought in distress. _'I can't have this happen to me!' _

Everything went black. The world around me went quiet. I wasn't entirely sure if I passed out or if I was already asleep and everything that happened was a dream. But I didn't want to think that I would die from a man like that…

GAH! The idea of it makes me sick. But you must know that this adventure is much longer and horror filled.

That and this happened.

The man's grip vanished incredibly fast before I could fully pass out and his screams of anguish ran through me. The air in my lungs returned back with one big gasp of air and my vision came back gradually. And what I saw stunned me. Mr. Eff stood on the man's shoulders, stabbing him in the eye with a pen repeatedly, a scowl on his Styrofoam face as blood went flying on me and floor like rain.

_"You!" _

Stab!

_"Sick!"_

Stab!

"GAHHH! MY EYE!"

_"FUCKING HUMAN!"_

Stab! Stab! Stab!

The man started to fall forward, the pen still in his right eye. Mr. Eff jumped off him to the ground. The man landed on top of me making the air that had just come back vanish from the pressure of the guy on me. I lade there for a moment to regain my air again.

After so, I grunted in pain and pushed him off me with no help from anyone. I huffed in anger, glared at no one but the desk in front of me. Squee ran over to me, jumping to my side and hugging me, his face dug into my side as tearing ran down his cheeks, staining my shirt. I cringed in pain, but pushed it aside by patting him on the top of his head and running my skinny fingers through his black matted hair as a sighed escaped my nostrils.

"It's okay Squee." I hushed quietly to him. "Everything's alright." I hugged him, but turned my eyes over to Mr. Eff that was watching the two of us, a sick look plastered face. I leaned in, placing my cheek on Squee's head and hugged him tighter hearing his sobs grow lighter after me doing so. My eyes stayed locked onto Mr. Eff.

"T-Thanks Mr. Eff." I stuttered to him in shock of him saving my ass.

His response?

_"You're pathetic." _I flinched at his harsh tone, but turned back to Squee that was still crying. Mr. Eff turned to Psycho Doughboy and Reverend Meat. _"Get a key, morons."_ He demanded coldly to the two.

I stood, Squee still in my arms, and watched as Psycho Doughboy grabbed a broom stick and trot over to where the keys were hanging on the wall. He knocked a number of keys down from the wall when Meat picked them up and placed them on his hamburger plate. They all walked over to hall that had to lead to one of the rooms the keys opened. I jogged over to them before I got yelled at by Mr. Eff. I hated to say this, but it seemed that he was the one that was in charge in the group of voices.

Psycho Doughboy grabbed one of the keys off of Meat's plate and looked at the number on it.

"59…A?" He read off it. I looked at the doors to see that we were only at door 7A. Psycho Doughboy grabbed the other keys and started to read them off. "17C, 23B, 45A…That's it."

"I think we should head for 23B." I chimed in. "That way we can see who's all around the hotel and still have a chance to make a run for it."

Mr. Eff snorted at my reasoning and said, _"Where would you run? To the elevator just to run into Johnny and have him stab you to death?"_

I gulped at the thought.

_"As much as I would love to see your blood splattered on the walls of this hell, I say the first floor. That way we can still see and climb out the window if we need to."_

"Johnny climbs through windows!" I snapped back. "If we go to the second floor, Johnny will have a harder time getting-,"

_"That's why we close the curtains! He won't see us! That's what they're used for!" _He interrupted. _"Stupid!"_

I growled in anger, glancing over to the tan walls from the corner of my eye. Meat and Psycho Doughboy watched the two of us intently to see who would win the heated argument.

Before I could say anything, he butted in again.

_"Remember,"_ Mr. Eff hissed. _"I saved your pitiful life."_

I closed my eyes, grinding my teeth in aggravation seeing as how he knew how to pull at my strings to make me mad and get what he wanted from me. How? I have no idea.

I sighed after a moment, saying, "Fine…"

Mr. Eff smirked.

I glared down at him.

"Don't get too cocky." I mumbled walking past him to find the room we all were going to stay in.

* * *

The room was small, but not too small. It was clean to my surprise and seemed to look as if no one had been in it. The bed was king sized with red covers and white pillows; the walls were a dark brown color with white trim around the bordering, the floors a tannish white color, a T.V. sat on the dresser facing the bed, a picture of some type of flowers hung above the bed, the window that was to the left of the bed had red curtains that Meat closed as soon as we entered with the help of Psycho Doughboy. Beside the window was a red chair that seemed big enough for two to sit in. There was a bathroom that was connected to the room, close to the right of the bed.

All in all, it wasn't bad.

I closed the door behind me with my foot, walking in, admiring the room a little. I placed Squee on the bed softly, covering him up shortly after doing so. Meat sat on the ground as the two doughboys fought it out on the chair to see who was going to get the spot.

_"It's mine, D-boy!" _Mr. Eff snarled in rage, kicking Psycho Doughboy off the chair to have him land on his flat back** with an, 'Uph!' coming from him shortly after. _"I need this chair to watch out for Johnny!" _

"So! I'll just take some of the bed and watch T.V with Meat!" He turned to Meat, standing up from the ground. "Right?!"

Meat stared at him for a second.

**"Sssuure?"** He replied slowly**. "What are we going to watch though?"**

"I'm in the mood for something that has to do with people being depressed and want to kill themselves." He answered, climbing on the end of the bed, the remote in his small hand.

Meat climbed to the bed with a sigh.

**"Lifetime it is then."** Reverend Meat snickered when he sat down next to Doughboy.

"FUCK OFF!" Psycho Doughboy snapped, hitting Meat on the top of the head with the remote to get a hallow _clunk!_ from him. "And no! I don't want to watch girls cry over stupid shit that means nothing to men!" He hit his chest, saying, "Men don't like that! I want to watch something manly along with depression!"

**"Lifetime."**

"I really don't like you right now." Doughboy hissed, glaring at Meat from the corner of his eye.

"Guys, be quiet." I whispered, sitting next to Squee to make sure he was fine. "Todd's asleep."

"No." Psycho Doughboy grumbled back, sticking out his long tongue at me.

I pushed Psycho Doughboy off the bed with my foot. He yelped in shock and fell to the ground with a light, 'THUMP!'. I covered my mouth, giggling seeing him look over the edge of the bed at me, his hat poking up and his eyes piercing at me.

"Ow…"

**"Lay it off as you watch your girly shows, Doughboy."** Reverend Meat grinned as he chuckled.

I turned my eyes over to Mr. Eff to spot him investigating the two ramble on, then occasionally turn his crimson eyes back over to the window to peek out the red curtains. He really was watching out for Nny. I raised one eyebrow at this, but turned back to Squee to see that he was asleep peacefully.

* * *

Time passed and the two at the end of the bed had passed out by my feet. The T.V. was left on the Food Network channel that Meat had turned on after Psycho Doughboy passed out. I glanced around the room to see that everyone was asleep. Squee was at my side still, holding onto me tight, occasionally rubbing his face against me. I grabbed my backpack from the floor and unzipped it, taking out Nailbunny along with the other half of him. I dug around more 'til I found what I was looking for.

A needle and string.

I wasn't entirely sure why Psycho Doughboy had packed it for, but I didn't question it. I put the string in the needle and started to sew Nailbunny's head back onto his lower half.

**_"You don't have to patch me back together, Sis."_** Nailbunny chimed in as soon as I started to sew. **_"I'm fine the way I am."_**

"It's alright." I replied calmly, as to not wake anyone up from their sleep. "It would be mean to leave you like this." I pulled my hand back and went back to his neck once more with the needle. "Hey… I have a question to ask you."

**_"Yes?"_**

"Do you know why I'm here?"

Nailbunny was quiet. I thought he was holding something back because he was quiet for so long. But he wouldn't do that… Right?

**_"Well,"_** I snapped out of my thought process to listen to him closely. **_"From what I heard from Nny, you're here because they wanted you to be."_**

"But why?" I pressed on, getting close to finishing his left side. "And who are 'They'?"

**_"I don't know that part." _**He answered. **_"All I know is that they talked him into doing it because Nny can get blood for the wall easily. You're not one of those so called, 'Fangirls' that he got down in the basement when he first started. Nny said that you have a different reason for being here…"_**

"And that would be…?"

Nailbunny fell silent.

**_"I don't know… I'm sorry."_**

I smiled, getting to the end of sewing him back together, saying, "Hey, you gave me more information than I knew before. You helped me out in away." I finished sewing him and tied a knot to hold his head to the other half of his body. "Thanks, Nailbunny."

I placed him on the bedside table next to me with a sighed. My side was still killing me and I could feel the blood start to cake on to it. I needed to take a shower and wash it off before everyone woke up. I was dog tired and wanted to sleep something fierce. But I forced myself up, after removing myself from Squee's grip, and head for the restroom.

* * *

** They have flat backs. Don't you recall that? I barely did actually...

So, you guys made it through another chapter! Good job guys! I knew you would. I knew you had it in you. It just makes me want to cry. My views are growing up so fast. T^T

XD

Just like every other time, I'll update at 8:30 P.M. next Friday. Don't forget to fave or follow for me. It really make me proud. Maybe even review for me? We're now on page 26 out of 109! Later guys!


	4. Chapter 4

*Mr. Eff is so fucking persuasive.

+What did he do?

*He tried to talk me into believing him.

It was about 3 A.M. before I got out of the shower and had the cut Johnny gave me all cleaned out and patched up. It hurt like hell to get it fixed up, but I didn't want it to be infected because I didn't take the proper perpetrations to do so. My jackass shirt had a hole in it now the size of my fist*** where Johnny had cut me, now giving me a slight breeze under my shirt. It was actually quite nice in a way. I sighed heavily, leaning against the wall near the T.V. and the window where Mr. Eff was passed out at.

I had no idea how the hell I was going to get home. God knew I didn't want to stay there in that world filled to the gills with assholes, bitches, rude people, druggies, aliens, talking objects and a homicidal maniac. That was not my cup of tea.

Not at all

Some people would find this as a dream come true, seeing their favorite characters and what not. But I didn't see it that way. I'd read about them, draw them, so on and so forth. But not be willing to go to their world, find myself in Johnny's basement, run away with his voices, best and only friend, and Die-airy as blackmail to get answers as to who sent me there and then be on the top of his hit list.

Nah-uh, fuck that.

I never thought in a million years of having to do that. I wanted to get that, all that, out of the way so I could just be back at my house without a care in the world about something remotely as crazy like that happening to me again. I slid against the wall and sat on the ground near the chair, staring at my hands. I wanted to be done with it all no matter what I had to do really at that point.

_"Why are you still up?"_

I snapped my head up and saw Mr. Eff glaring down at me from his mighty chair.

I giggled.

_"Mighty… Oh wow I'm tired."_

"I really want to… But so much stuff has happened in this one day." I shrugged my shoulders. "That and every time I close my eyes an image of Johnny trying to kill me pops up and stops me from falling asleep."

_"Such a pretty face to fall asleep to." _ He mocked in a tone that sounded funny. Almost like crossbreed of a boy in puberty and a drunken fat lady. Don't ask how I know what that sounds like.

I chuckled a little as grabbed my head, shaking it in resentment.

"I don't think I can sleep 'til I get home because of that. That and the question of why I'm here keeps popping up along with whom the hell is 'They'." I turned my eyes away from the floor to look back at Mr. Eff. "Why're you still up?"

_"We can't sleep."_

I blinked at this.

"Then what the hell are they," I pointed to Meat and Doughboy on the bed. "Doing?"

_"Regenerating power in sorts." _He dead panned out flatly.

"Eh?"

He sighed in frustration.

_"It's like this stupid child. We need a power plug to stay movable and not stiff…"_ He glared at me seeing my face grow red from not trying to laugh out loud. _"Not like that. Sick."_

"I-I'm sorry." I snickered, waving my hand at him. "Go on."

He huffed, _"As I was saying, we need a power plug like source to keep us alive until we have enough power from 'The Wall' to become real."_ He pointed his hand at Doughboy. _"D-boy and I need the wall to stay alive along with Johnny as well. Meat needs Johnny to stay alive when we depart, which will never happen. I don't even fully understand why the fat ass is here."_

I felt kind of bad because I knew what was going to happen to the guys later then again, the doughboys were pure evil.

"So… The longer you're away from the wall, Johnny and Johnny's madness; you slowly start to go back to the state of just lifeless objects?"

_"Yes…And no."_

_"Yes and no?"_ I thought stumped. _"What?"_

"Then why the hell did you come?" I question.

_"Because we've gotten strong enough to walk around and do what we need… Somewhat."_ I raised an eyebrow at the last word. Somewhat? _"We still need some more time to accumulate the power from our master to do what we please." _He then glared at Doughboy. _"But HE wants to return to our master. Talk Johnny into killing himself when in a state of wallow. I despise him so."_

_"He didn't really answer my question…" _I thought.

"Okay, I have another question." I interrupted, getting his attention again. "How are you going to kill with that," I pointed to his body, "Form?"

He shot me a look that made me second guess asking him the question.

_"Don't question our master!"_ He snarled.

I raised my hands up in defeat.

"My bad."

_"When the time comes… I will no long need Johnny boy or D-boy."_

"You'll just need some superglue and duct tape to hold you together." I mumbled to myself with a sneer and a chuckle, facing away from him.

_"I heard that cunt." _

"What are you going to do about it?" I shot back jokingly, laughing quietly as I did so.

Mr. Eff, on the other hand, didn't find this as much of a funny joke as I did.

_"You find me as joke?"_ I stuttered trying to spit out what I wanted to say to him, but he cut me off. _"You have yet to see what my entire wrath looks like."_ I gulped at his words, his red eyes turned into a darker shade of red.

"I-I-I'll just have to take your word on-,"

"SQUEEEEE!"

"That."

I turned my gaze over to the bed to see that Todd had woken up in cold sweat, his eyes locked on to Mr. Eff's eyes that transformed back to their regular red slowly. Glaring at Mr. Eff as he returned the glares back, I stood and walked over to Squee.

"What's a matter Squee?"

I sat on the bed next to him softly. He grabbed onto me and hugged me, whimpering in fear seeing Eff still glaring at me and now him.

"I-I had a dream about a man eating pig that ate the whole town!" A little squeak came from him. "I-It also spat fire out of its nose!"

I patted him on the back, saying, "You know, I had bad dreams when I was a kid too." His brown eyes shot up to stare at me. "I had a dream once, about your age, that I was one of those toy monkeys with the symbols. Demons from hell came up and started chasing after me. They got me, and killed me by chopping my head off with a guillotine in the toy store."

"SQUEEEEE!" He screamed, eyes getting huge.

I raise a finger up to stop him. "But, I had a way of stopping myself from having bad dreams when I was a kid after that." I smiled softly and asked him, "Do you want to know my secret?"

He nodded his head.

"It's your dream! You can do whatever you want to in your dreams." I explained quietly. "If you keep your mind on happy things, then you'll have happy dreams! You can also be in the middle of a nightmare and stop it by thinking happy thoughts."

I heard a snort from where Mr. Eff was.

"R-Really?" Todd mumbled, wiping the tears away from his face.

"Yep!"

I looked to the clock on the wall from the corner of my eye.

6:34 A.M.

_"Wow… Did I really talk to Mr. Eff for that long and not know it? ...Weird…"_'

"S-Sis?" I snapped my attention back to Squee. His big eyes looked up at me as he tried to say what he wanted. "I-I'm hungry…"

I rubbed my belly in agreement.

"It has been sometime since I last ate as well…" I stood as Squee climbed from off the bed. "Let me take a gander at what Psycho Doughboy packed in the backpack for us to eat." I grabbed the bag from the floor and unzipped it to find things that wouldn't fill Squee up at all. I picked out the first food product in the bag.

"… Sketti o's? How am I supposed to open up a CAN of Sketti o's without the can opener?" I asked to no one in particular. "That and I don't have water to mix with the Sketti o's…" I dug in the bag and pulled out the next food product and stared at it with a hint of utter shock.

"Is that moldy bread?" Squee asked peering up at what was in my hands.

My eye twitched seeing a worm crawl out of it.

"Y-Yeah…" I threw the bread over my shoulder and said, "You know what? Let's just go out and get something to eat! Just you and me-,"

_"And me of course."_

"And Mr. Eff-," I stopped myself from going on in puzzlement in what Mr. Eff had put in. "Wait," I looked over to him to see that he was off the chair and trotting over to Squee and I. "What?"

Squee screamed at the sight of the object walking over to us.

"No, no, no, NO!" I spat out fast, "No way! You can't go with us!"

_"Why the hell not?" _ He asked rudely.

"Because you'll draw too much attention over to us if you do go!" I answered picking up Squee into my arms and heading for the door to leave the room. "I'm sorry but that's my final answer."

_"I don't think so, girl!" _He yelled back at me.

I stopped and glared at him.

"Oh?"

_"I'm going if you like it or not because I said so! So HA!"_ He got to me and started to climb up my pants leg to get to the backpack that was hanging on my shoulder. _"I want some fresh toast for once in my life! And you owe it to me after I saved your anorexic ass last night!"_

Squee squeaked in fear seeing Mr. Eff now right next to him.

"Are you going to hang that over my head for the rest of the time I'm here?" I mumbled in dread.

Mr. Eff smirked showing some of his little sharp teeth.

_"Yes. Yes I am you fuck." _I rolled my eyes and sighed heavily through my nose.

"Whatever." I mumbled shaking my head. "Just get in the bag."

As he got into the bag, I heard him say, _"You better let me go with you."_

I heard him say something else, but he was already so far in the bag that I couldn't quite understand what it was.

"Nailbunny, when the two on the bed wake up could you tell them that I'm just out with Todd to get him something to eat?"

**_"Yes, just be careful to watch out for Johnny." _**I nodded my head as Todd grabbed onto my shirt and looked over my shoulder to Nailbunny. I started to walkout of the room and closed the door to the room when I heard Nailbunny say something after that. I didn't know what because I had already closed the door all the way.

_'Should I go back and see what he had to say?'_ I thought about it, and then decided against it_. 'If it was important he can tell me when I get back with Todd.'_

I headed out to the front to see that the body of the man that attacked me was still dead cold on the ground in a puddle of his ruby red blood. I found myself glaring at the body and thinking vile thoughts without even knowing it tell I heard Mr. Eff chuckling in my bag.

_'My, my, my, I never thought that Little Miss Sis would have such thoughts.'_

I flinched at his voice. It sounded more louder than when he was talking to me back in the room. It sounded as if it was ringing in my head.

My eyes opened wide in fear.

_ 'Y-You're in my head. YOU FUCK! HOW ARE YOU IN MY HEAD?' _I shot my eyes back and forth in fear and squeezed onto Todd.

_'I think what you meant to say is, 'Mr. Fuck, how are you in my head?' You're a rude girl when you get scared.'_

_'Answer the damn question!' _I snapped.

_'The least you could say is please. But what do I get, just a rude scared little girl in a big unknown world.'_ I could feel the smile on his face form in my head. _'You may not like the fact, but you're in my domain now. I have you in my grasps.'_

My blood ran cold hearing that from the deranged Pillsbury Doughboy in my head.

_'N-No. NO! I WILL NOT LET YOU DO THIS TO ME! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HEAD NOW DAMN IT!'_

_'I don't think so, Little Miss Sis.'_

_'Stop calling me that!'_

_'Hmmm…Nope… Nope. I like that name for you.'_

_'I really don't like you.'_

_'You'll learn to like me.'_

"S-Sis?" I snapped out of talking to Mr. Eff and found Squee grabbing onto me for dear life as he stared at the dead body. "Can you stop squeezing m-me so hard?"

I blinked and found that I had been squeezing onto Squee the whole time I was talking to Mr. Eff.

"Sorry Squee." I loosened my grip on the poor kid and headed out of the lobby of the hotel.

It was raining outside when I stepped out and Squee got even more fearful, saying he didn't like the rain because it's just one step away from a flood then everyone could drowned and die. Mr. Eff wouldn't shut up in my head the whole time Squee was rambling on. I tried my hardest to block out Mr. Eff, but he found a way of getting under my skin and ticking me off. I hated him with a burning passion and I couldn't wait to get back home just to get away from the doughboy.

But little did I know this was just the start of everything between me and the crazed doughboy.

*-I have small hands, so that means it's about the size of a apple a best.

Alright guys, tell me what you think Mr. Eff is up to! And don't for get to R&R! I don't own JTHM


	5. Chapter 5

+Do you really want to leave here?

*Wouldn't you?

+…Point taken.

I sat in a booth near the window of the diner for the simple fact that I loved it when it rain. The backpack was on the other side of me and Todd because we were sitting in the back of the diner. That way Mr. Eff could get out of the backpack every now and then just to eat his stupid ass toast he so loved and wanted. Squee sat at my side and looked at the menu with a frown. He sighed quietly making me glance to him from the corner of my eye. He was staring at his small hands with a sad expression plastered on his face. This caught me off guard, and made me wonder as to why he was giving a sad look.

"You alright Todd?" I asked quietly, grabbing onto his small shoulder and gaining a squeak from him in doing so along with wide eyes staring up at me.

He turned his eyes back to his hands. "…Y-Yes…"

I raised an eyebrow in question.

"Really?" I pressed on. "There's nothing wrong?"

He then looked at me again with tears in his eyes. "I can't read the menu…"

_'Such a stupid child,' _Mr. Eff laughed in my head. _'Five years old and he can't even read!'_

_'Shut the hell up Mr. Eff!'_ I snapped back.

I grabbed my menu and said kindly, "How about I read it for you? It won't bother me at all."

Squee's eyes grew in shock, hearing me give this option. I lowered the menu so he and I could both see it and started to read it off. Most of the stuff on the menu cost a little under $12.00, which surprised me greatly and made me wonder why it cost so little.

I was interrupted by Squee small voice, saying, "C-Can I have pancakes?"

"Sure." I answered shrugging my shoulders. "I don't see what's stopping you." I scanned the menu myself. "I'll get the hash browns that come with toast."

_'Is that for me?' _Mr. Eff asked.

_'No, it's for the birds.'_ I rolled my eyes. _'Of course it's for you jackass.'_

I was still, blankly, looking at the menu as a figure caught me off guard that was standing near the window outside. But when I looked up, it was gone. I frowned as I investigated the people outside walking in the rain near the diner, but found that none of them were the same shape as what was standing near the window. It felt like whoever was there was watching us.

"Weird…" I mumbled to myself.

"Can I help you?" The high pitched voice asked in a rude voice, making me jump a little and making Todd jump because I did so. The girl was way too skinny for her own good, her blond hair so shiny that it hurt my eyes, her brown eyes glaring at me as if trying to burn me and her $120 shoes tapping on the dirty ground almost crushing a cockroach.

I blinked at her broadly and slowly with slumped shoulders.

"Yeah, I think we are." I said, giving the girl in front of me a questioning look. "I'll take the hash browns with toast and he'll have the pancakes."

"What do you want to drink?" She asked with a sigh.

"I… Really have thought of that… Water I guess and Todd will have…" I looked down to him, "Milk?"

"C-Chocolate milk please." He said with his eyes casted to the ground.

"Chocolate milk for the lad," I added on, crossing my legs under the table.

"Whatever." She growled, walking away from us. I tossed the menu on the table and huffed.

"So rude people are here… Maybe she's having a bad day or something." I guessed. I looked down to Todd. "So, what do you want to do today Todd?" I asked with a smile. "We can do whatever you want today!"

Todd smiled wide at this.

"Really?" He asked me. "Anything?"

"Yeah, why not?" I asked, rubbing my beanie in thought. "I mean, we could go to a toy store or something."

Todd said something that shocked me.

"I want to go see a movie."

My gut dropped hearing this from the small child. The movie theater was the only place he wanted to go to, and that was the one place that was dark as hell.

A perfect place to get killed by Johnny if he wanted to get the job done.

I gulped at an image of me getting gutted like a fish in front of everyone and their neighbors.

_'That's a sight I'd like to see.'_ Mr. Eff said coldly.

_'SHUT UP!'_ I yelled back.

"How about this," I said think off the top of my head. "We can rent a movie tonight. Get some popcorn and watch it at the hotel with the others. Maybe build a little tent in the room and watch the movie in it. Be our own little tent… Club…" I rolled my hand around, "Thing."

Todd squeaked in fear and grabbed Shmee tight.

"Daddy once built a tent outside for me to sleep in." He shot his eyes around the diner. "He said it was so the coyotes could come get me and eat me."

My eye twitched hearing the story.

"W-What a lovely father you have." I sighed and rubbed my face. "I would never do that to ya Todd." I smiled softly at him. "This tent's going to be inside! It'll be fun! I promise!"

Todd eyes decreased in size slowly.

"Promise?" I nodded my head with closed eyes.

"Yep." I opened my eyes to see Squee thinking about it.

"O-Okay." He nodded his head as he said this. "We can do that."

The waiters slammed the food on the table and walked off. I frowned and founded that the food was there, but the drinks weren't.

I raised my hand a little and said, "Miss." She turned and glared at me. "I think you forgot our drinks... and our silverware..."

She crossed her arms over her chest and popped her gum.

"And?" She spat at me. "What do you want me to do about it? Get it for you and that stupid kid that can't even read?"

I growled in anger at her rude tone, and Squee squeezed onto Shmee to the point that I thought the poor bear's head would pop off. Heh… That would have been funny to see that stupid bear's head fall off. Anyway, I slammed my hand on the table making Squee jump.

"I would like it if your rude tone would go away along with your snobby ass act." Her eyes looked as if they were about to pop out of her head because they were so wide. "I tried to be nice, now I'm going to be firm with you. Get us our utensils and drinks before I tell your manager."

She snorted at my words and flipped her hair.

"I'm sleeping with the manager. So that won't do any good." She explained, placing her hands on her hips. "So, good luck with that."

My eye twitched in rage.

"How about this then," I hissed. "If you don't get us what we asked for, I'll shove this food down your throat to the point that even if your bulimic ass tries to throw it up, like you do every meal you eat, you won't be able too."

She stuttered, "T-That's assault!"

I covered Squee's eyes and raised my middle finger with the other.

"And this is my middle finger." I dead panned. "Now get lost."

The woman stared at me with a look of pure shock and outrage, then turned her back to us and stormed off. I pulled my hand away from Squee's face and sighed heavily. People in that world seemed to care less than people at home… But I found myself kind of confused at something. I never insulted someone like that in my life, let alone flip off someone. What the hell got into me?

_'You're too easy to manipulate.' _Mr. Eff's voice rang in my head. _'Even Johnny would have heard me telling him what to do.'_

_ 'You were telling me what to do? I-I didn't even hear you!'_

He chuckled at me, saying, _'That's because your anger was so overwhelming at the moment I was doing it, that you didn't even know I was ordering you to do as I told.'_

_'Holy hell…' _I placed my hand on my face and leaned on the table in front of me. _'You tricky bastard… What the hell are you planning to accomplish with this?'_

_'You'll find out when the time comes, Little Miss Sis.'_

"S-Sis," I snapped out of my train of thought and tuned in on Squee. He looked up at me with wide eyes and Shmee still in his arms. "N-No one's ever stood up for me before…" I felt my heart ache for the poor kid. No one had ever stood up for Todd?

_'I thought... Oh! He hasn't met him yet…'_

I cleared my throat out, and said, "Well, no one should get picked on like that when someone's around to stand up for them." I hummed as I tried to think of what else to say to him. "It's just something the world is too stupid to do." I went back to humming.

"Th-Thank you."

I stopped humming and blinked in shock. That was the first time someone had actually said thank you to me for something. Sad but true. Most the people where I live could give to shits about anything. It pisses me off, but I just put on a shit eating grin and go on with life…

"Y-Yeah… No problem, Todd." I mumbled, glancing to the dirty table that looked as if no one had cleaned it for months on end. I felt something warm squeeze me, making me jump in shock and say, "What the shit?" quietly under my breath. At my side was Todd hugging me and bury his face into my side. Good thing it wasn't my bad side.

I really am not use to people touching me if they aren't family members. That's because when I was a kid, old people would come up and touch me and my curly hair, saying, "What a pretty child!" I just wanted my mother to get me the hell away from the smelly old people. But did she? HELL NO! I'm still scared to this day of being touched by random people… and old people.

Fuckin' creepy

I placed my hand on Squee's back and patted him as I still found the moment awkward as hell. He pulled away and grabbed his plate of pancakes that had something on top of it that made me take a second look at the plate. I gasped in shock and smacked the plate to the ground and out of Squee's grasp. The plate clattered to the ground and had a pile of roaches run off it.

"Y-You know what?" I said, picking up Squee and the backpack that had Mr. Eff eating the toast in. "Let's just go and try to find somewhere else to eat."

Squee's eyes stayed planted on the plate of food on the floor.

"Squeee."

I walked out of the diner and into the rain.

* * *

I'm going to upate two chapters seeing as how I was late updating this one and the chapter itself is short. So be happy about that! And don't for get to R&R! It makes me happy to know what you think! Please!


	6. Chapter 6

*I think the only person I'm going to really miss is Squee.

+… What about me?

*You tried to kill me!

+SO!

*… Fine, I'll miss you too…

I had taken us to another diner that was cleaner and had less pricks as workers. Todd was eating his food happily as I sat next to him nibbling on my food at best. At that point in time I wasn't in the mood to eat. I was too overwhelmed with trying to find out what the hell Mr. Eff was trying to do. I couldn't wrap my brain around it. What the hell was he trying to do?

The rain was picking up and was making me groggier. I loved rain so much. It seemed to make everything slow down and calm. It made it seem as if the earth was trying to clean everything out and give it a new start.

Nah, I'm just messing with ya.

I liked it because it maked everything look gloomy.

Lightning blinded everything around the room, making Squee scream and me jump, and say, "Holy hell!" in shock of him screaming. The corner of my eye caught something in the window next to me. I snapped my head over to see eyes that shined in the darkness and its body covered in a shadow. I backed up in fear and ran into Squee. The lightning vanished as soon as it came, the people around us went on like nothing happened.

I shot my eyes back and forth in fear of the shadow that was staring at me from outside in the rain.

_'Must have been nothing…'_

I turned to the front of me and stopped dead in fear of what was there on the other side of the table that I and Squee were sitting at.

Johnny glared at me with his brown sleep deprived eyes as his nails dug into the wooden table, leaving scratches in it. Rain droplets dripped from his pale face and his bluish black hair to his lap. I couldn't stare away from the guy. In some way, just staring at him made my side hurt all over again.

"…sup?..." I asked, sweating cold bullets.

"Besides the fact that I'm still in a vast amount of pain from you kicking me out of my _own_ car?" He hissed at me, his eyes becoming dilated.

I gulped and said, "If you really want to put that aside, then… Yes?"

"I'll give you a hint." He grabbed the butter knife next to my plate and jammed it into the table. Everything shook on the table and my drink sloshed onto me a little. He pulled his hand away and the butter knife stayed implanted in the table.

My eye twitched in fear as Squee squeaked in fear.

"…So…I take it… you're… pissed…" I forced out.

He only continued to glare at me.

_'Better think of something fast.' _Mr. Eff exclaimed. _'He's about to attack.'_

_'Thanks for the obvious Sherlock.'_

I ringed my hands trying to think of something to say.

"Look…" I sighed and turned my eyes over to Squee. "Could we take this somewhere else so the kid doesn't have to see what's about to happen?" I glanced back to Nny to see he had an unreadable expression on his face. "I know I'm in no position to ask something from you… But at least think of the kid."

"D-Don't go!" Squee wrapped his arms around my waist. My eyes widened in shock at his actions but stayed lock on Nny to see that his eyes widened as well. "Y-You said you would build a tent and watch a movie with me!"

I licked my lips trying to think of something good to say to him. "I-I know I did Squee… But I'm sure there will be other times when-," I grabbed my plate and flung it at Nny. He moved out of the way just in time to have it slam into the person behind him. At that time, I had Squee in my arms and the backpack on my shoulder, running to the exit doors.

"Little bitch!" Nny yelled, jumping up from the chair and dashing after us.

People screamed seeing me knock over tables they were eating at and jumping on the tables just to jump to the next one to make it closer to the exit. Squee was screaming in my ear the whole time as Mr. Eff yelled at me to go faster. Nny was only a few paces away from me with his knifes out and his eyes locked onto my back, ready to kill when the moment called for it.

I jumped off the table I was at and turned to see Nny ready to strike me down. I froze in fear. Those eyes, so full of hate. At the last moment, I kicked the table over to block Johnny from stabbing me. The people at the table yelled in rage, only to have Johnny chop their heads off and their blood to squirt everywhere.

"HOLY MOTHER OF GOD!" I yelled in fear. Johnny threw the table out of his way with easy.

"Got you now!" Johnny hissed, eyes wild. He lunged at me and I slid under him to be behind him.

"What!?" He yelled over his shoulder, clenching his teeth like a pissed off dog.

"Baseball bitch!" I yelled giving him the peace sign and running for the kitchen. Johnny growled in rage and ran after me to the kitchen. I slammed the door open to see all the cooks looking at me weirdly.

"THERE'S A MAN TRYING TO RAPE ME!" I lied as I dash in-between them to the back exit. All the cooks looked at one another then back to the door I enter through to see Johnny with rage plastered on his face.

"YOU LIE!" Johnny yelled back at me, pointing one of his bloody knifes towards me. All the cooks glared at Johnny and pulled out their own knifes. "Oh that little shit…"

I slammed the back door open as the screams of the cook's entered my ears. I didn't wait to have Johnny on my ass next. I ran for the streets to get to the next building. Johnny slammed the door open before it closed, blood dripping off him as the rain fell upon him. He smirked, spotting me running down the street.

_'I haven't had a chase like this in sometime.'_ He thought. He dashed down the street after me.

I turned my head back to see that, once again, he was close.

"Shit! Does he not know when to just let go of shit that happened in the past!?" I asked to no one. Squee was grabbing onto me tight and screaming louder than before. It was then that I spotted a store that I knew he would never go into across the street. I skidded on the sidewalk as I turned, crossing the street without looking both ways. A stupid move on my part. I spotted a taxi from the corner of my eye coming at me fast. If it wasn't one thing, then it was another in that hell. But I'd want to died from a car then slowly from Johnny. I moved out of the way a little too late.

It clipped the side of my hip.

I began to yell in agony, only to stop by biting my lip and squeeze my eyes close. But in my mind I was saying this, _'HOLY MOTHER OF GOD! SHIT ASS FUCKER DICK FACE BITCH BASTARD! OOOH, GOD DAMN IT!'_

_'I love the way you curse, BUT FUCKING RUN!' _Mr. Eff yelled in my head. I snapped my head back to see that Nny was now closer than ever. I pushed all the pain in my hip aside and ran in agonizing pain to the store I was so close to. Being the smart one I was I ran with my eyes closed. So, when doing this, I rammed into the store door and fell to the ground.

All the people in the store stopped what they were doing and stared at me on the ground, the rain falling around me and pour Squee that was shaking in fear and paler than a sick child. I sat up slowly and snapped my head back to see that Johnny was gone.

_'Good thinking Sis.' _Mr. Eff complemented. _'Going to the one place he would never go into.'_

I slowly stood, rubbing my nose and glaring at the door in front of me and reading the sign.

Twin dragons book store

I grabbed the door and swung it open, the bell ringing when I did so. I glared at everyone around me.

"What the hell are you all lookin' at!?" I snapped.

Everyone turned their heads away from me and went back to what they were doing. I placed Squee on the ground and hobbled over to the nearest open chair. I needed to sit. I HAD to sit. The pain was unbearable. Just as I was about to sit, some fat man pushed me out of the way and sat in the chair I was going to sit in.

So many things went through my head. But one thing stuck out most.

Kill him.

I blinked at the idea that popped into my head and felt my face drain of all its color. I had no idea why the hell I went to that point. All I knew was that the image of his fat ass bleeding to death made me smile crazily. It was like Christmas the idea in my head. I couldn't stop thinking about chocking him with his own intestines.

_'You know you want to.'_ Mr. Eff told me. _'Just think of it. You could get away with it because you don't even belong here in the first place.'_

_'Fuck off Mr. Eff!' _I replied with tears in my eyes. It was scaring me that I was thinking of it.

What was I turning into?

I slowly stood up in pain and headed over to where Squee was at. He was in the child section looking at all the books with awe. I plopped to the ground and sighed heavily.

"What're you lookin' at Todd?" I asked calmly, slowly making the tears go away. He pulled a book off the shelf and I looked at it.

"The adventures of Mr. Numbnuts?" I said in shock. "What is this?" I grabbed the book out of his hands. "This isn't a kid's book!"

"I-It's not?" Squee stuttered.

"No… This can't be." I placed the book on the shelf and scanned the books slowly. There had to be one that seemed like a kid's book. I stopped on one that seemed good enough. "How about… When the Moose Came Calling?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. "It's about a boy with a pet moose… That dies at the end? What!?" I saw the look of horror on Squee's face.

"Ummm." I grabbed the book Squee had at first. "Maybe you're better off with this one."

"Can you read it to me?" He asked kindly.

"…Sure…" I grabbed the book out of Squee's hand once more and started to read it for him. "We find Mr. Numbnuts on the beginning of his adventure of his hunt for the lost… Beer?" I frowned at this, but went on. "Mr. Numbnuts was at a smoke filled room, lights shining and dancing as the butts of the strippers shook in his face…"

I blinked and felt my face warm up.

"I-I don't think this is the book for you Squee…" I threw the book to the side. "Maybe there's a better one for you-,"

"Can I help you?" A voice asked, making Squee jump onto my side. I glanced up to see the woman that saved my ass from Johnny, even if she didn't know it.

Devi.

I smiled up to her and said, "Yes, if you could that is?"

"Well, that is my job." She sighed heavily, crossing her arms over her chest. "Even if I do hate it."

I chuckled, "Don't we all hate our jobs? It's all filled with assholes."

"Tell me about it." She mumbled. Devi frowned at me. "Hey…" She pointed to me. "Aren't you the girl that got hit by a taxi just a couple seconds ago?"

I laughed and waved my hand at it.

"I didn't know I was going to get that famous for getting hit by a taxi." I replied, "Serves me right for trying to run away from a murderer!"

We looked at one another for a moment.

Then laughed madly

Devi stopped and seemed to look around the store, fear in her eyes, then looked back to me.

"So, what book are you looking for?" She asked me after a moment.

"Well," I pushed Todd off me over to Devi. "My friend here is trying to look for a child's book that will catch his attention."

She kneeled down to Todd's level. "Well Todd," She stuck out her hand to him. "Let's see what we can do for you." Todd looked at her hand, and then looked to me. I nodded my head. Todd looked back to her. "I won't bite." She said softly to him. He grabbed her hand slowly and they went off to find a book for him.

I found myself a little bit happy at the fact that Squee had actually went off with Devi. He didn't even squeak when he went off with her.

_'My god our boy is growing up, Mr. Eff!'_ I said sarcastically.

_'Oh, what ever shall we do!?' _He replied in a joking matter.

_'I think I'm about to cry!'_ I laughed to myself. _'I need a hug and a pop!'_

_'Ptch! Bwahaha!' _He laughed back. _'You're too ugly to get a hug!'_

_'Ow! Nice one.'_ I added, _'But you're too ugly to even have a real body, Poncho!'_

_'Says the woman that's too afraid of the outside world to show her true self!'_ He spat back jokingly. _"You about shit yourself when you had to talk to that man at the hotel and the woman at the diner! Afraid of judgment, Little Miss Sis?'_

_'BWAHAAAHAHA!'_ I laughed madly. _'You're right! I could just imagine the look on my face!'_

We both laughed madly in my head at the criticisms we were giving one another. I was use to talking to someone like this. My father and I did it on a regular basis. If we didn't, it wouldn't be us. You know?

We stopped and sighed after a while.

_'You're a weird one.' _Mr. Eff said out of the blue. _'You're about the only person that got out alive in Johnny's basement, stole Johnny's stuff, screams and yells cuss words when freaked out and takes care of a kid too.'_

_'Whatever it takes to make it out alive.' _I resorted.

_'I would have ditched the kid long ago.'_

I growled in anger.

_'I wouldn't do that to him.'_

_'Why's that?'_ He asked.

_'He's already had a tough life as it is.'_ I smiled softly at this. _'I want to at least give him a good time to think back to and not to think that his whole life was shit when he gets older.'_

_'You humans are strange.'_

_'Your mom.'_

_'…I don't have one...'_

_'Just like you don't have free will.'_

We both chuckled madly.

He paused.

_'Bitch!'_

* * *

And there's the next chapter for ya! Longer than the last like I said, and better too in my eyes. It has more action in it. So, what do you think? Who are the 'They' and what's Mr. Eff up to? Do you know what's going to happen? R&R and tell me! Oh and one more thing for ya all,

I DON'T OWN JTHM!

And I always update at 8:30 P.M. on Fridays!


	7. Chapter 7

+Do you think you'll recall this really happened?

*What do you mean?

+That all of this happened. I want to know what you think.

*…No.

Squee found a book he liked at the end of the day, and Devi asked me if I wanted to hang out with her and her friend went she got around to… You know, getting out of her house without freaking out. She didn't add that part, but I could pretty much see that she was on the verge of cracking anytime soon. The way she looked around her every twenty seconds was a pretty dead giveaway to it. Hell, could you blame her? Someone tried to kill her.

But to make her feel as if I wasn't being rude, I said that anytime was good. So, I gave her the number to my hotel room phone. I knew that she was never going to call because of the first three numbers to my phone number.

777

I think I actually heard her brain snap.

Sad really, she seemed to be a nice person.

Oh well.

At that point in time, Squee and I were in a taxi riding back to the hotel. Mr. Eff was out of the backpack and sitting next to me near the car door. It was so dark out the driver really couldn't make out any of our features, only our shapes. I was watching the night stars with a smile on my face. It brought back memories of when my father would take out the telescope for me and mom just stare at the night sky. I miss that now. We never do it anymore.

Squee had Shmee in his arms, almost halfway asleep against the car door he was leaning on. I couldn't help but smile softly at that. He wanted so bad to stay awake to watch a movie and make a tent.

_'Maybe some other night, Todd.'_ I thought, looking back to the night sky. It was the only thing in the entire place that actually looked beautiful. No, not looked, was beautiful. The stars stood out with the moon so much that it seemed as if it was trying to break from the darkness of the night just to have its own name. Like night light wasn't good enough name for it.

I sighed heavily through my nose as my eyes scanned the night sky one last time from the window behind me, and leaned my head back up to see the front of the car again**_. (A/N: I was leaning my head backwards and staring at the night sky from the back window. Just thought that I would explain that better in away. Sorry! Back to the story!) _**Squee was now fully asleep, Shmee in his arms. Mr. Eff was flipping random people off outside, seeing as how no one could tell who it was doing it. I slumped in my seat, a smirk still on my lips, and crossed my arms over my chest. To tell you the truth, I couldn't think of anyone else that I would've wanted to be stuck with other than the people I was with.

Meat: Hadn't really talked me into doing anything yet. He was the one that was supposed to talk Johnny into being a party animal of sorts. To get out more and socialize with others.

Psycho Doughboy: He hadn't tried to talk me into killing myself yet. Hell, when you just talked to him without the part of him wanting you to kill yourself, he wasn't all that bad.

Mr. Eff: He could be a total fuck at times, but he was cool I guess. Besides the fact that he wanted me to kill, got into my brain somehow, insulted me, wanted to see me get killed by Johnny, and wouldn't tell me what the hell he's up to. He's an all-around good guy with some sarcasm.

Okay, he's a dick. But, no pun intended, I'm use to talking with dick just to socialize.

Nailbunny: From just talking to him once or twice, he's really nice. Didn't seem like he would've hurt the flies that hovered around him even if he had to.

Shmee: Fucking ass. I would've chucked him off a building if I had to.

Todd: I couldn't get enough of the little guy. He was the sweetest kid in that god damned world. I would've done just about anything for him if he asked me to.

The taxi came to a stop, knocking me out of my train of thought. The man looked back to me with a pissed off look. The man looked as if he hadn't smiled in years, just like he smelled like he hadn't showered in years. His beady eyes locked onto me.

"35.50" He growled. I pulled out the money from my backpack and handed it to the man. He snatched it out of my hands and counted it. "Good," He said after counting it all. "Now get the fuck out with both of those stupid brats."

"They're not brats." I snapped back, "Fucking dick."

As I was picking up Squee and Shmee, the man replied, "What did you call me?"

_"She called you a fucking dick."_ Mr. Eff answered for me. _"You got a problem with that?"_

The man's eyes snapped over to Mr. Eff, still not seeing what the hell he truly was because of the darkness.

"Watch it kid." The drive hissed. "I won't hesitate to shoot you with the gun I got up here."

Before I could even see what was about to go down, Mr. Eff had pulled a fork out of nowhere and jumped to the front. He stabbed the man in the throat a number of times, blood splattering everywhere around the taxi and on me and Squee. Squee woke up and screamed at the sight of Mr. Eff killing the driver. I covered his eyes as my eyes stayed locked on the murder in front of me. It was like a horrible car crash. You want to look away from it, but you just can't because just so catastrophically beautiful.

The man passed out from the blood that Mr. Eff had took away from him, thanks to his amazing stabbing skills, and slammed his head onto the steering wheel, a loud honk coming from the car. Mr. Eff was laughing at his masterpiece, and Squee was horrified to the point that I could see his eyes bulging out more than ever.

I finally mustered up to say something to the doughboy. "Mr. E-Eff, the hell?" I stuttered in complete bafflement.

_ "He had a gun!"_ Mr. Eff said in a Matter-Of-Fact tone, pointing to the drive up front as if this simple act was going to clear everything up.

I stared at him for a moment.

"You just wanted to stab someone," I said in a mono toned voice, and my eyes half lidded. "Didn't you?" Mr. Eff stared at me, the blood on his figure dripping onto the seat.

_"Honestly?"_

I didn't even bother to answer him.

_ "Yeah."_ He said in a bored tone.

I just continued to stare at him.

"Fuck it," I sighed. "I'm growing used to seeing this…" I felt my gut twist into knots at the idea. "In a messed up kind of way."

Mr. Eff didn't reply to my statement. But I did see him do something that worried me. He smirked. I don't know why this smirk scared me more than the others. But it made me worry about Squee and I. I worried about the wellbeing of us just by this simple act that I've seen him do so many times before. But the question, to me and only me, was why was this scaring me?

I glanced away and rubbed Todd's back, opening the door at the same time to get out of the car. The backpack on my back got heavier at the same time I was getting out of the car. I didn't even have to look back to know that it was Mr. Eff hanging on my backpack, for the simple fact that Squee screamed a little in fear. I slammed the car door closed and walked to the hotel.

The dead body of the man that tried to kill me was still lying on the ground cold. I stopped near it and glared at it with all my rage. I flinched at the thought that passed my mind. I couldn't believe I was still thinking of doing harm to a dead guy.

What good would that do? The guy was dead!

_'I love the way your mind thinks when you're spiraling down to your hateful, madding, cold state.' _Mr. Eff's voice rang in my head. _'It's so beautiful.'_ It felt as if something was running its fingers through my brain, my body having a moment of a numbing tingling sensation.

_'What the hell are you up to?'_ I hissed back, tears threating to leak out as I grinded my teeth to hold them back the best I could. _'TELL ME.'_

_'In time.'_ He almost said in hush. _'You'll understand in time what I'm up to, in time.'_

_'TELL ME!'_ I begged him. _'For the love of god just tell me what you're doing to me!'_

Mr. Eff didn't answer my question. Silences filled the room, leaving me hanging onto Squee as I stood staring at the body in a blank state. Nothing was making since. I wanted to understand what the hell Mr. Eff was up to, but could truly wrap my mind around it. But one thing was for sure.

He wanted me to kill.

But why? Wasn't that what Johnny was for? I pulled my eyes away from the body and head back for our room to sleep. Squee was staring up at me with his round eyes. But all he could see were my glossed over eyes as I stared to where I was heading. He said my name a couple of times I believe, but I don't know. Nothing at that point really existed to me.

I was on autopilot the whole time I headed for the room. I don't really recall anything after that. I found myself still wondering why so many things were happening to me. I was actually starting to wonder if I should've let Johnny kill me back at the diner. Hell, even when I was stuck in the basement. All I wanted was to get away from all of my troubles.

Warmness wrapped around my body, knocking me out of my train of thought. I found myself in the restroom in the bathtub. I had no clue as to how the hell I got there, but I felt invigorating against my aching body. I slouched down in the tub, closing my eyes to block all the whiteness in the room to lessen the pounding in my head. At the same time, it still felt as if someone was running their fingers through my brain.

The numbness set in yet again feeling the sensation in my head. But, then numbness set in so much, that I was starting to slip slowly under the water. I snapped my eyes open to see that I was in my clothing still. Fear ran through me, seeing that I couldn't stop myself from sinking under the water. No part of my body was moving. The water was now touching my chin as slowly rising higher. I wanted to scream for help, but the words were stuck in my throat like glue.

My mind was racing and my heart was pounding along with it. I slid completely under the water, my brown hair blocking the light of the room from me, making it feel as if darkness had truly set in. My lungs soon started to feel as if they were going to implode from the lack of oxygen. I then knew that I wasn't ready to die by not being able to get out of a fuck tub. I jolted up and took a deep gasp of air.

I wiped the hair away from my face and gasped more for air.

_'W-What the fuck was that?' _ I asked in fear.

_'WHAT ARE YOU DOING?' _I grabbed my head in pain hearing his voice ring through my head, and feeling as if it was bounding off my skull. _'Are you TRYING to kill yourself?'_

I blinked at this.

_'No?'_

_'Don't you lie to me!'_ He hissed. _'I heard every FUCKING thought that passed through your head!'_

'Why didn't you invite me to this party Mr. Eff?'

_'Psycho Doughboy?'_ Both Mr. Eff and I said in puzzlement.

'Mind raping now are we Mr. Eff? Tsk tsk tsk.'

_'What are you doing here?' _Mr. Eff growled. _'No one asked you to be here!'_

'I just felt like seeing what you were doing to poor little Sis here.' I could imagine the smirk on his face slowly forming on his Styrofoam lips. 'That and I could sense her wallow from a mile away.'

_''Oi! I called dibs on her as soon as I invaded her mind! Fuck off D-Boy!'_

'I didn't know we were calling dibs on a girl that has no idea about what you're trying to do.' He replied shortly after. 'You did tell her, didn't you?' Mr. Eff was quiet. 'My, my, my Mr. Eff. I would have thought that you would have at least told her by now what you are up to! This is too good to be true!'

_'What's he up to?' _ I asked Psycho Doughboy in hopes of finding out what the hell Mr. Eff was up to.

'Well he's-,'

_'That's enough Psycho doughboy!'_ He hissed at his companion he would've rather been without.

Psycho Doughboy growled, 'Oh, just come out with what you're up to! It's not like she can stop it from happening! It's such a stupid idea too!'

_'I'll be happy as soon as I rid of you.'_

'You'll never get rid of me.' He chuckled. 'I'll be there.'

I grabbed my head and squeezed my eyes closed. The two's argument was killing my head, like a bomb had exploded. "STOP IT! STOP IT! **STOP!**" I yelled, my voice bouncing off the tiled flooring and walls around me.

And it did become quiet. I opened one eye slowly, then the other. Their voice had ceased. I was alone in the bathroom. I placed my hands over my face and did something I thought I would never do. Something I hated to do because it made me feel so weak.

I cried.

* * *

...

After what felt like hours of crying, I opened the bathroom door to see something lying by the wooden restroom door asleep near my feet.

Squee

Squee was sleeping near the door with Shmee in his arms, his back facing the room. I was still sopping wet from being in the bath tub with my close on. But lucky for me, I found an oversized man's work shirt in the rest room with red lipstick marks all over the neck that I put on.**** It went down to my shins it was that big… Or was I that small? Anyway, I picked Squee up and walked over to the bed and placed him on the bed softly. But as I was about to cover him up, a small grasp was felt on my wrist.

I stopped and found Squee's eyes slightly open, reveling his dark brown, doe eyed, eyes looking up at me with sleepiness covering them.

"M-Ms. Sis?" He slurred, his eyes becoming heavier with every passing second, but his grip on my wrist not fading. I formed a small smile and said, "Yes?" quietly, brushing some of his black hair away from his face. "A-Are you okay?"

I frowned and nodded my head. "Yeah…Why?"

His eyes turned to the red sheets. "I heard you screaming from the restroom…" He looked back up at me. "You're not getting something from the stork, are you?"

I blushed madly.

_'The hell?!'_ I asked myself.

"O-Of course not Squee!" I mustered up to say. "Wh-Why would you say something like that?"

He squeezed onto Shmee.

"Because mommy screamed like that when a stick thingy she had in the restroom had a plus sign on it." He said quietly. "But Daddy took her to this one place where, he said, the stork would take the money grubbing worm back." He stared at me sadly. "So… That's not what's wrong?"

I rubbed his cheek and said, "No, that's not what's was wrong." He sighed a little bit. "Now, why don't you go back to sleep? I'll see you tomorrow morning." I was about to get up when Todd asked me something else.

"W-Will you sleep with me and Shmee again?" I sat back down with a frown. "I don't want the thing under the bed to get me." Rather than go onto a long speech about how there was nothing under the bed, I laid on the bed and covered up as Squee curled up against me, grabbing onto the front of the white work shirt as he fell back to sleep.

"Night, Ms. Sis." He mumbled groggily to me.

I rubbed Squee's black hair, saying, "Night Squee, sleep tight."

* * *

*- Yes, the man was having a fling behind his wife's back. Strange to see in that world? No. Not at all.

Okay people! That's another chapter up and read for you to read! Tell me what you think and what you think is going to happen. I'd really like to know. And my goal for each chapter is to get one review! I know you can do it! I believe in you! But not in myself.

T^T

Any who I'd been wanting to do this but keep on spacing it out. I'd like to thank all of you for reviewing, reading and so on. I didn't think it would get this far really. I thought I would get one review. But I'd be cool with that. As long as you all like the story. I wouldn't be uplaoding the story if it weren't for you guys!

Eh, sounds cheesy but you get the idea.

See you next Friday at 8:30 P.M.!


	8. Chapter 8

+How did he trick you?

*Eh?

+ Mr. Eff!

*Oh… Well…

+Yesss?

*…He made me feel as if he was my only friend in this world…

_Darkness surrounded the room I found myself in. A single light shined down on me, making it feel as if I was in the spot light for critical judging. I looked around me, but not to my avail, saw nothing but the darkness that surrounded me. I felt something heavy hanging on my neck, so much that it was hard to swallow. I placed one hand on my neck to feel the cold bite of metal on my fingertips. I raised my other hand fast to my neck and looked down the best I could to see a single chain connected to the supposed collar around my neck._

_I removed my hands from the collar, and grabbed onto the chain that was dangling horizontally in front of me and into the darkness._

'This chain has to lead to something' _I thought, walking and grabbing onto the chain ahead of me to guide me in the darkness. The coldness of the chain's texture changed to moist and squishy, but I didn't stop. I followed the chain more in my state of blindness, hoping that it would lead me to what was keeping me chained up. I finally ran into something like a wall's surface…_

_But this also felt moist and squishy as well._

_I moved my hand to the flat surface and touched it slowly with the tips of my fingers, then placed my whole palm on it. I skimmed my palm on surface and found that it stopped about an arm's length to the left and also the right._

'What the hell is this?' _I asked myself in thought. _

_Something grabbed my shoulder, making me jump in shock and turn to see nothing but darkness still. But I could feel the body warmth from the person, or thing, which was in front of me. Now both hands were placed on my small shoulders. The hands were skinny and cold against my skin. The longer they were on my shoulders, the more I wanted to shutter._

_"Who are you?" I asked in a minuet voice that even I could barely hear._

_There was no answer, only a chuckle that only could be placed to one person that I knew of._

_I opened my mouth only slightly, and the name slipped from my lips ever so lightly._

_"Johnny?"_

_A tug came from the end of the chain, as if hearing the key word, and yanked me out of the grasp of the man that I thought to be Johnny. I grabbed onto the chain, but the moistness of it made it hard to get a firm grip. I dug my feet into the ground, but found that it did nothing but choke me. Blinding light came and surrounded my sight. I snapped my head back to see who it was that was behind me._

_And it wasn't Johnny_

_"M-MR. EFF!?" I yelled in shock, seeing him in a human form that scared the shit out of me. He looked just like Johnny, but had the same ink like painting around his red eyes. That was the only thing that was different about him. He dressed in the same fashion as Johnny and everything. _

_He smirked at this, showing some of his needle like teeth in his mouth. "Who else?" He asked, raising his hands slightly in the air._

_"W-What the hell is this!?" I asked in fear, my eyes casting a glance over to the thing I was being pulled over to. I paused to see what was pulling me. It was a wall of over stretched skin, blood dripping from it. The chain that was connected to my collar sucked into the wall of skin, pulling me in more. I froze seeing the chain._

_The chain was… Intestines._

_"This is what's keeping you connected to me." Mr. Eff replied, walking over to me with his hands behind his back. "Well, not the intestines, per say... This is kind of like a metaphor."_

_"What are you getting at…?" I asked, yanking on the intestines, the blood on them making my hands slippery._

_He sighed rolling his eyes in frustration. "Do you recall the fat man that knocked you down at the book store?"_

_I blinked at this, the intestines slowly sucking into the wall behind me._

_"… Yeeaah?" I answered._

_He walked over closer to me._

_"Do you recall what you wanted to do to the fat man?" He asked placing a hand on the intestines and strumming it like a guitar string._

_"Yeah, I wanted to-," I stopped and felt my eyes widen in realization._

_Mr. Eff smirked at this and walked to the front of me._

_"You what?" He hissed, tilting his head to the side as he lowered down closer to me. I flinched at the warm air that hit the side of my face, but didn't answer. "Say it for me to hear." _

_I shook my head no not wanting to comply with him on this simple request._

_"Oh come now, you can say it." Mr. Eff cooed. "I'm your only__** good**__ friend in this big world."_

_I opened my mouth slowly, and said, "…Kill him…choke him with his own intestines." _

_He pulled back, a smile of accomplishment on his face, as a little shutter shook through him. "Beautifully put. It's almost invigorating to hear this from a peaceful person." He glared at nothing in particular, and said, "Not like that, sick fucks."_

_"I… I didn't say anything."_

_"NOT YOU!" He snapped, making me back up a little. He growled in anger, "You brought me to you by your own will." He said getting back on track. His red eyes seemed to sparkle at something. "It's all that anger in you, Little Miss Sis. It's all pint up in you, just wanting to get out. It so…"_

_ He placed a hand on his chin, his red eyes turning to above us in thought. _

_"What's the word?" He smirked looking back to me after a moment and pulled his hand way from his chin. "Oh yes," He grabbed onto my neck with one hand, digging his uncut nails into my skin to the point I could feel blood trickle down my neck. I winced in pain. He leaned in near my ear and fear washed over me when he did this. But what he said next brought that fear to the next level. _

_"Catastrophically beautiful." He whispered in a hiss._

_The fear was so overwhelming at that point that I could only stare in front of me as he went on. How the hell did he know that I said that? He let go of my neck and started to walk around me with his hands behind his back._

_"I think you get the picture." He stopped behind me, his back facing the wall, but grabbed me by the shoulders and turned me to face him and the wall. "You truly are in my domain now." I went cold seeing that he was towering over me, his red eyes piercing down at me, a shadow covered his face. "And there's no getting away from this madness once you're in it."_

_I grinded my teeth to hold back the tears and hissed at him, "You bastard! How could you-"_

_A yank on the intestines cut me off from going on, making me stumble. Mr. Eff stepped out of the way and grabbed onto the back of my shirt, preventing me from falling to the ground. Like someone slurping a noodle, the intestines sucked into the wall pulling me closer to it._

_"Now, now, now Little Miss Sis you have to watch that anger of yours if you want to avoid being like Johnny." He stated, letting go of the back of my shirt. I turned to face Mr. Eff to see his back to me. "I'm only telling you this to give you fair game," He glared over his shoulder. "Every time your anger escalates, you're going to get closer to getting sucked into that wall. And once that happens, you're completely under my control and I'm with you 'til the end like Johnny."_

_"W-Why, why are you doing this?" I asked staring at his back._

_He didn't answer my question._

_"Answer me something Sis." Mr. Eff chimed after a while. "Did you honestly believe that I just wanted to go with you to get away from Johnny?"_

_I frowned._

_"Well… Yeah…" I mumbled feeling stupid._

_"And did you really think that you would come into this world without something horrid happening to you? Something that would stick to you for the rest of your pitiful life?" He asked. Mr. Eff turned to face me with a crazed smile on his face. "I knew what I was going to do with you the moment you pointed that fucking knife at me!"_

_My gut fell hearing Mr. Eff._

'He had all this planned out?' _I thought. I fell to my knees and covered my mouth. _'Of course he did. Mr. Eff and Psycho Doughboy are good a manipulating people into getting what they want."

_"But what do you want with me?" I asked through my hand, tears stinging my eyes, but I held them back. "You have yet to answer that question for me."_

_He laughed at this. His laughed so loud that it made my ears ring._

_Mr. Eff sighed heavily. "You'll find out what I'm up to when it's too late to go back."_

_"Too late to go back from what?"_

_Mr. Eff walked closer to me and kneeled down to eye level. I felt scared having him near inches away from me and tried to back away. He grabbed onto the front of the work shirt I wore and pulled me close to him. So close that I could feel every breath he took. So close that I could only see his red piercing eyes. _

_"Me."_

* * *

I woke with a start, sweat covering every orifice of my being as I shook madly in fear. Mr. Eff's red eyes still burned into my brain as I scanned the room for some unknown reason. I screamed feeling someone grab onto my side, and fell off the bed with the covers and whatever grabbed onto me still latched to my side. I found myself laying on my back and staring up at the ceiling, a 'I Can't Believe It, Fuck Me.' Look plastered on my face when the realization that it was Squee clinging onto the whole time.

_'I'm a fucking moron…'_ I sighed, sitting up, Squee still on my side with wide eyes and a fearful look on his face.

"I'm okay." I mumbled as I rubbed my back, a pain filled look on my face as my left eye twitched. "No need to ask."

_"Didn't plan on asking in the first place."_ Mr. Eff replied in his chair I guessed.

"Ha, ha, ha shut up." I growled at him. I turned to face Squee to see the tears that clouded his eyes. "You okay?"

He nodded his head, Shmee arm in his hands.

"Good." I patted him on the head and glanced over at the clock on the bed side table at the same time. I moaned inwardly seeing the time.

2 A.M.

I growled to myself and closed my eyes in rage. Mr. Eff was trying to train me like a mutt. To get me to the point where he could tell me to jump and I would say how high. I wouldn't let it happen. I wasn't going to be like Johnny so Mr. Eff could do as he pleased.

I opened my eyes and glared at Mr. Eff's red eyes glowing in the darkness.

I was no one's mutt.

_ 'Ah, ah, ah!'_ He snapped in my head. _'Watch that temper, Little Miss Sis.'_

I hugged Squee at the flash back of the bloody skin wall that was pulling me in.

_'Someone save me from this madness.'_

* * *

That's it for this week guys! Don't for get to fave, follow or review for me. It makes me happy to know that you guys take time to review. Tell me what you think about the chapter, what you think is about to happen, or what you think about the story. Don't worry, the story about to pick up again in the next chapter. If you guy's think I should update on modays to, just tell me. The story's already complete, all I'm doing is upating and checking for miskates again as I go.

I'll update next Friday (Or Monday if you guys want.) at 9:30 P.M. (Yeah, I changed the time. T^T sorry guys!)

Bye!


	9. Chapter 9

*Throughout the whole time I was here, I tried my damnedest to figure out what Mr. Eff was up too.

+Tricky little bastards aren't they? Did you find out what he was up too?

*…

For the next couple of hours I found myself sitting on the bed as the rest of the group roamed around the bed room. Well… most of the group. Mr. Eff was staring me down from his chair with everything in him. I couldn't find it in myself to turn away from those red piercing eyes even if I tried.

_'I have to get home.'_ I thought as my eyes stayed locked on to the bastard's. _'He's changing me.'_

_'Sis,'_ Mr. Eff started in a hurt tone. _'Do you really believe that I'm the one changing you?'_

_'Yes.'_ I replied without a second thought.

_'I'm not the one changing you Little Miss Sis.'_ He stated simply. _'I'm just here for the ride on your spiral downward. I was pulled towards your anger like I would anyone else's if they took me away from my master and Johnny. '_ I frowned as I brought my legs against my chest and wrapped my arms around them. _'In a way, I'm actually trying to prevent you from turning into Johnny.'_

_'How's that?' _I asked in seconds.

_'I didn't have to warn you about getting sucked into that wall. I did all the killing when it was needed. I don't have to be talking to you right now; explaining it all to you like a parent would a child.'_ A sudden feeling of someone rubbing my back in a comforting matter came to me, making me jump. I didn't like that feeling at all. I didn't like not knowing who or what was touching me. _'I did all that because I'm your friend.'_

I licked my lips and let this sink in. He didn't have to tell me about what was going on. Hell, he didn't even have to be nice to me like he was…

_'Maybe… Maybe he is my only friend in this world.'_

_'Of course I am,' _He answered. _'Besides the child. He means you no harm.' _I stared to my feet. _'Psycho Doughboy just wants you to kill yourself for his own amusement. Nailbunny isn't really any help for you. Meat hasn't told you to do anything on the lines of getting out and enjoying yourself. The bear could give two shits about you. Little Miss Sis,' _I stared up to Mr. Eff. _'I'm the only one that's here, and willing, to help you out of this place.'_

I stared at the T.V. that was in front of me for a moment, letting the word set into my brain. So he wasn't the reason as to why I was changing… It was the world itself that was changing me. It made since in away. The people in that world had a way of rubbing you the wrong way and pissing you off to no end. That and why wouldn't I change in that world?

It's kind of like a drug. You start off as your normal self when you first start. Then in the end you change into something that's completely different from what you once were. But the question was, was Mr. Eff really meaning to help me out, or was it one big act to get something bigger? Psycho Doughboy said he was trying to do something when I almost killed myself.

Was that a lie?

And what the hell was he talking about Mr. Eff trying to get away from him?

… Was he trying to get me to kill so he could become real and get away from Psycho Doughboy and Johnny?... it made somewhat of since. But what did the wall of skin in the dream have to do with anything?

_'It's a sign of slipping into madness.'_ I thought, finally adding it all together. _'But that still doesn't answer what the hell Mr. Eff wants with me after I reach that state, and him becoming real doesn't make since if that's what it's all about because Johnny's almost has that done…'_

_'Like a said Little Miss Sis,'_ Mr. Eff hissed, making my blood run cold. _'I'm only he for the ride down. Just as Psycho Doughboy was when you were in a state of wallow.'_

_'Then why didn't Meat come into my head when I went out with Todd and you?' _I asked in a matter-of-fact tone. _'He's in that area.'_

_'That sensation wasn't strong enough for him to do so at the time when you were out.'_ He answered calmly. _'Besides, he's for feeling and getting out more often to enjoy yourself. We were just out to get a quick bite to eat.'_

_'What about Nailbunny?' _I shifted a little on the bed, but kept my eyes locked on Mr. Eff. _'He talked to me-,'_

_'But not in your head.'_ He pointed out to me. I lowered my eyes, sighing through my nose. _'And he's only for Johnny really, seeing as how he's his sane part of mind.'_

I blinked at let everything settle in.

_'So… My rage has gotten to the point in this world that you can talk to me in my head now.' _

_'Yes.'_

_'And the more I think about harming someone in this world, the more I get pulled into the wall that's a sign of madness.' _

_'Very good Little Miss Sis.' _Mr. Eff sneered. _'You're starting to get the idea of things.'_

_'But… What does that have to do with me being stuck with you and what you have planned?'_

_'There is a plan.' _He replied coldly. _'But that plan is something that will become clear when the time comes.'_

"Sis?" I snapped out of my conversation with Mr. Eff to see Todd looking up at me over the edge of the bed with Meat and Psycho Doughboy at his side. His brown eyes turned to the floor below him as he messed with his small hands. "I-I been trying to talk to you-,"

**"The kid's been trying to get you out of that weird catatonic state you've been in for the past three hours." **Meat chimed in for Todd, making him squeak in fear at his tone of voice.

My eyes widened in shock hearing what Reverend Meat had said just then.

"T-Three hours!?" I repeated.

"_He's_ been talking to you, hasn't he?"  Psycho Doughboy said, glaring over to Mr. Eff that was glaring back at him. "Brain washing again are we now Mr. Eff?"

_"Only preaching the truth Psycho Doughboy."_ Mr. Eff climbed onto the bed and stood on the edge of it, glaring down at everyone. _"What does it matter to you anyway?"_

"Because I know how you work." He shot back at his opposite.

_"And that's better than you."_ Mr. Eff hissed. _"So stay out of my way and stop trying to interfere with everyone's time out of hell."_

"We won't be able to stay away forever Mr. Eff." I frowned at this. "You and I both know this."

It grew quiet.

I cleared my throat making everyone turn and look to me.

"I think it's time we head out and go to a different hotel." I stated, standing up and having Squee run over to me and wrap his arms around my legs. "The smell of the body is starting to bug me a little, and I'm guessing that Squee's really not fond of it either." I picked up Squee and sighed. "So let me get everything put together and we'll head out." I smiled softly at Squee. " 'Kay?"

Todd nodded his head and hugged Shmee at the same time.

I placed him on the ground and started to get everything gathered for us to leave the hotel.

* * *

Luck for me, when I was getting dressed, the person prior to us having the room left their black jacket. I threw away the weed I found in the pocket and put it on to cover the stab that I had from Johnny on my side. My side still hurt like someone was jabbing it with their finger over and over for the fun of it. At that point in time, Squee was in the back of the car with Reverend Meat and Shmee when Psycho Doughboy and Mr. Eff were up front with me. I turned on the car.

"Everyone here?" I asked, looking over everyone. "Nailbunny?"

**_"Yes,"_** He replied, making me glance down to see him sitting on my lap. **_"I'm here."_**

"I forgot I placed you there…" I rubbed the back of my neck in embarrassment, saying, "Sorry 'bout that…" I turned to see Mr. Eff and Psycho Doughboy fighting over who was going to set in the middle so they didn't have to worry about falling out the car because of the missing door. I raised an eyebrow. "You two do know that you could sit in the back with Meat and Squee. There is enough room."

_"I really want to sit in the back of the car with a brat and a fat bastard,"_ Mr. Eff snarled. _"I'll sit in the front and take my chances of falling out of the car."_

"Same." Psycho Doughboy mumbled, crossing his arms.

I sighed and started to drive the car. I didn't really know where we were going to stay. But I knew that we had to keep moving in order to stay out of sight of Johnny. That was the one thing I had to do. If I didn't I would die. That wasn't something I wanted to do.

The sound of the engine was the only thing that broke the silence between all of us. I really didn't like awkward moments like those. I wanted people to talk around me so it didn't seem too weird. Then again, having talking objects seems to out rank that. We finally got to a part of the town that seemed to be completely abandoned. Really, no one was outside or anything. If you didn't know any better, you would have thought that it was a ghost town.

I frowned looking around the streets as the feeling of paranoia started to wash over me. What if Johnny killed a whole god damn town? What if this was planned out? I stomped on the brakes at one of the thoughts that passed my mind, Squee screaming in fear at the act.

_What if someone planned this out?_

_'No…No, that wouldn't work though… Who would have the power of making a whole town vanish in thin air?' _I let this ponder for some time. _'God might be able too. But isn't God a fat, lazy bastard in the comic? So he's out… Then the only one that would be able to would be… The Devil.'_

I rubbed my head.

_'But what would the devil want with Johnny killing crazy fan girls and one person that just started reading the damn comic!'_ I slammed my fist against the steering wheel. _'GOD DAMN IT I DON'T GET IT!'_

There was a knock on my side of the car making me jump. I looked up in shock seeing the last person I thought I would.

The girl I let out of the basement. I rolled down the window and leaned out a bit.

"Hey," I said in shock. "W-Where have you been? I thought you died because I couldn't find you in Johnny's house." She looked down to her gray convers and messed with her hands.

"I was scared of you then, seeing as how you were the only one in the basement standing up to Johnny." She moved some of her blond hair out of her eyes. "It was very brave of you."

I rubbed the back of my head with closed eyes and chuckled at her kind words.

"Not really brave as stupid."

_'I'd say so.' _Mr. Fuck's voice rang in my head. I held in my laughter, seeing as how I did bring that one on myself. I sighed placing my hand back on the steering wheel.

"Where have you been anyway?"

She replied, "I found someone that allowed me to stay at their place."

I widened my eyes hearing this.

"Really?" She shook her head with a kind smile. "It's hard to believe that someone would let a stranger into their house." I narrowed my eyes at her. "And in a place like this too…"

"You have to believe me when I say this!" She replied with wide eyes. "I would never lie to you after what you did for me!" I investigated her face not fully believing every word she said to me. Her brown eyes seemed to dart down to the ground after sometime of me staring at her. "How about you meet the person that took me in?"

"Uh?" I asked.

She smiled softly at me again as she looked back to me.

"I don't have anything to hide from you," She went on. "Why don't you come meet the person that took me in?" I licked my lips and turned to the steering wheel. What did I have to lose? She was the other person in the basement that got out with me…

"Alright." I mumbled, making her smile more at me. "I'll go and meet this person that helped ya out." I glared at her from the corner of my eye, and said, "I'll meet you somewhere close to see if I can trust you first though."

She pointed to a building on the other side of the street. "What about that club over there?"

I glanced over to the club to see it was close for the day time. It looked okay, but I wasn't fond of that many people being around me. I let this roam around my head for a moment and thought out some things that could happen if I agreed to go to the club. It was a crowded place, so the chances of getting killed were small…

"Fine." I chimed after a while. "I meet you there at nine tonight."

"Sounds good." She started to walk away from me. "Bye!" She waved to me.

I saw something in her eyes that made me frown. It only flickered in her eyes for a moment, and then it vanished. I said goodbye and drove off to find a hotel. That girl didn't seem right in my eyes. She was up to something. It was something about her that made my gut turn.

"Ms. Sis." Squee's voice piped up from the back. I looked in the rearview mirror, giving him my full attention. "When are we going to see that nice lady?"

I averted my eyes back to the road.

"I don't think it's a good idea if you go along with me Squee." His eyes became sad hearing me say this to him. "It's not because I don't wanted you to Squee," I stated fast seeing his eye water in the mirror. "It's just if you go with me and something happened, and you were to get hurt… well, I just couldn't forgive myself if anything happened to you…"

I took a left with the car and went on.

"That's why I'm flying solo on this one." I spotted a hotel that was open. "Mr. Eff, Psycho Doughboy, Nailbunny and Reverend Meat will watch after you when I'm gone." I pulled over to the side of the road and parked the beaten car. "I promise," I turned to the back of the car to Squee's round eyes. "Nothing bad is going to happen to me or you."

"Promise?" He repeated, the tears in his eyes slowly fading away.

"Cross my heart and hope to die," I added, running my finger over my heart. "Stick a needle in my eye."

He smiled happily. I was kind of dumbfounded by this. I would have thought that Squee would have screamed in fear at what I said to him. Maybe he was finally getting the idea of how I acted. I smiled happily back at him.

Things seemed to be going right for once.

* * *

Well, I had some people tell me that they want me to upate on Mondays. Sooo, I'll update every other Monday so it won't go to fast. Same time as on Fridays 9:30 P.M. And thanks for the people that reviewed! You guys are great :)

So, tell me what you think and what you think is going to go down.


	10. Chapter 10

*I will never go to another club in my life.

+Vile places aren't they?

*Yeah. I was just lucky that…

+That what?

*… well…

The clock in the new hotel room read 8:45 P.M. and I was getting ready to head for the club to meet the person that helped this girl out. If this person was willing to help out a girl that asked for it, then maybe they could help me out as well. I grabbed the keys to the room and stuffed them in my jacket pocket as I walked over to the door. Then again, maybe it was a pedophile.

I shuddered at the thought.

**"Leaving?" **Meat asked me, sitting on the bed with Squee and Psycho Doughboy as they all sat watching the movie that was on the T.V.

I nodded my head. "Yep, I have to check this person and the girl out to see if I can trust them with helping me out."

"Help you with what?" Todd asked with wondering eyes. I froze hearing his little voice ask me this question. I had yet to tell him what I was doing. He still thought this was one big vacation.

"Well, um… I-I-I." I stuttered messing with my hands and glancing around the yellow colored room we were in. "Well, you see Todd-,"

**"She's a little lost at the moment."**Meat butted in. **"Her mother and Father were supposed to come get you and her so you could head for park not too far from here. The girl and her friend are just going to help her find her way."**

I pointed to Meat.

"That's it!" I yelled. "That's what's going on!" I smiled and mentally thank Reverend Meat for helping me out.

"What did that girl mean when she said that when you were in Scary Neighbor Mans' basement you yelled at him and got her out?" He asked. I felt my gut turn. I wasn't even out the door yet and I was already having trouble with things. Maybe that was a sign of what was to come.

_'Nah, that's stupid!'_ I chuckled.

"She was talking about when we went down to Johnny's house and we had a disagreement of sorts." I explained. "It was nothing." He didn't seem that eased with what I was saying, but I didn't have time to cover up my tracks. "I'll see you all later tonight."

**"Going to have fun are we?" **Meat asked me with a sneer.

I rolled my eyes.

"Don't think so." I mumbled with a hint of anger. "This isn't a game after all."

**"Well maybe if you had some fun you would get rid of some of that stress in you."** He added on when I opened the door. **"You never know."**

I smiled softly at this and had a worn out look plastered on my face.

"Okay Reverend Meat." I caved. "I'll have some fun if that makes you happy and gets you off my back."

**"Someone's already on your back I heard."** Meat replied. **"And you're in their sights."**

"Don't remind me." I groaned. "This is the first time in a long time that he's not going with me."

**"Another reason to have fun."** He pressed.

"I got it. I got it." I said waving my hand at the subject. "Have fun and all that jazz."

**_"And please do watch after Johnny when you're out." _**Nailbunny butted in. **_"I do worry about you when you go out."_**

I laughed at this, saying, "Okay. Okay, man you guys don't trust me or somethin'?" I raised my hands in the air a bit. "I'll be fine! And if anything happens…" I bit my lip trying to think of something to give them reinsurance. I finally had an idea and pointed to my head. "I'll contact Mr. Eff by talking to him in my head."

I started to walk out the door and raised my hand, waving bye without looking back.

"Later all!"

"SIS, WAIT!" I stopped closing the door and looked back into the room. Squee grabbed onto my leg and hugged me, burying his face into my dirty jeans. "Please come back. Don't leave me like mommy and daddy said they would." My gut knotted up at Todd's words. I patted him on the head.

"I-I'll come back Todd," I reassured. "I swear I will."

He let go of my leg and backed up to let me close the door. I sighed with closed eyes and ran my hand on my face, not wanting take off my beanie and run my hands through my hair.

_'I hope I didn't make a false promise.'_ I opened my eyes. _'Next stop the club.'_

* * *

I found myself instantly regretting agreeing to meet in a club. It seemed that most of the people in the club were drunk and high on something. I didn't like that the men in the club that all hovered over the girl of their choice for the whole night like a fucking dog in heat. Then again, most the girls did the same thing. I have no idea how the hell I was able to enter the club. I guess I was just lucky that I paid someone to walk me in with them so I didn't have to fight to get in.

But the fall back of this?

I said I would pay for the bastard's drinks for the night.

I sat at a red seated booth with the girl that I had met in the basement. I had found her at the booth when I first entered the club. But what's the kicker?

The person that she said helped wasn't even fuckin' there!

The lights that dance around the room started to hurt my eyes after the first second that I entered that damn place. But after sometime they just started to piss me off.

"So," The girl started. "What's your name?"

I growled in anger getting another laser to the eye.

_'Pissin' me the fuck OFF!'_

"My nick name's Sissy," I answered in fake happiness. "But Sis works too." I drummed my fingers on the round black table. "What about you?"

"Share." She answered with a smile.

"Riiight…" I looked around the club. "So… Where's this friend of yours?"

"Oh, he should be here soon." She answered, taking a sip of her drink.

I frowned at this.

_'He?'_ Her brown eyes started to look almost hazed over for a moment, and then she sighed in a way that I couldn't really name off. But I knew one thing. _'This girl's not right. Share's up to something and I don't like it.'_

I stood up abruptly with a bored look plastered on my face.

"You know what? I don't think tonight's the best night for this." I started to head for the exit on the other side of the club. "I think we should have a rain check for this." I felt someone watching me. I shivered at this and glanced around the club. The lights were flashing so badly that I couldn't see shit in a creek if I wanted to.

_'Shit, this is bad.'_ I thought; sweat pouring down the side of my face.

"Oh, come on." Share whined, sticking out her bottom lip a little, and looking at me with puppy dog eyes. "I know he's about to come soon."

I glared at her with everything in me.

"Who the hell is he?" I hissed in rage, balling up my fist and grinding my teeth.

She turned to her now painted purple and black tipped nails, not answering my question. I slammed my hand on the table, the anger inside me escalating fast. She gasped in shock and started at me with wide eyes of fear. I don't know what the hell got into me, but it felt so good to let the anger out. It strange to say but, it was the most invigorating thing that hit me. Think of the most invigorating thing you can.

Got it? Now times that by ten-thousand.

Yeah, it was that damn good.

Why? I have no idea why. But let's get back to the story.

I leaned in close to her face, and hissed darkly, "You better fucking tell me, or so help me god, I will slam your face against this table so many fucking times you won't be able to see straight!" I stood up and felt something run through me that made me want to shutter with pleasure, but I only smirked.

_'What the hell is this?' _I asked in fear. _'I don't like this!'_

Share calmed herself and glanced around the room, worry still in her heart. I could see it by the way she refused to look me in the eyes. Her eyes widened and a smile returned on her face.

"He's here!" She squeaked in joy. Before she could get up and run to whoever this person was, I grabbed her by the scruff of her blue sweater.

"Who?" I snarled, inches away from her now pale looking face. I felt someone staring at us, making me want to shiver. I shoved her back into her seat and glanced around the room. Share was a new kind of person brought here to be killed. But what the hell was she brought here for?

It clicked.

_'She's a fan.'_ I thought fast. _'But not of Johnny.'_ I turned back to her to see her eyes in a dreamlike state. _'She a fucking Jimmy fan!'_

I didn't wait to meet the crazed fan of the man that tried to kill me. Chances were, he would kill me or use me to get to Johnny. Johnny was after me. If that fucked up shit snatched me up and returned me to Johnny, in his fucked up mind, he would be Johnny's apprentice in reward.

I jumped over the poles that separated us from the dance floor on the ledge we were on and ran for it. The yells of the girl was heard from behind me as I dash in between people. If I were to stay on the dance floor, then they wouldn't be able to find me. At that moment, the fire alarm went off and water rained down on everyone in the club. Everyone screamed in fear and dashed for the exit.

I was shoved out of the way by countless people to the point I fell to the ground. People stepped on me and didn't even bother to help me. I yelled in pain feeling someone kick me in the hip where the car hit me the other day. The tears stung my eyes as I bit my lip to stop myself from crying. The pain was the worst pain I had ever felt in my life.

_'I NEED HELP!'_ I yelled in my head. _'I NEED TO GET OUT NOW!' _The hot tears threated to leak out as I buried my face into the floor. _'JUST MAKE IT STOP!'_

_"Oi! Now's not the time to fucking give up!" _I shot my head up to see the last person I thought I ever would, kneeling down at my level. In front of me, in a human form, was Mr. Eff.

He had the same design as he would've had in his Pillsbury Doughboy form, the red eyes, the black ink around his eyes, his mouth that looked that it had been sewed shut then cut open, the needle like teeth. But, as before, he was somewhat dressed like Nny. The steel tipped boots with buckles were the same and the black messy hair. But the rest was different. Black torn jeans at the knees, his famous chef's hat perched on his head, a black chef like coat that went to his hips, and a red ascot tided around his neck. All in all, this scared the shit out of me.

He looked nothing like Johnny like he did in that nightmare.

He smirked evilly at me.

_"I'm too close to getting what I want from you just to have you die on me to ruin it all." _He hissed.

I growled in anger, and hissed back, "What the hell are you doing here?"

He pointed at me with one unclipped jagged rotten black nail. _"That."_ He sneered, his eyes glowing red. I blinked in confusion at what he said. _"Your anger is what brought me here."_

I glared at him.

"I don't have time for your games Mr. Fuck." I gasped in pain feeling someone step on my leg. "Shiiit!" I bit my lip to stop myself from going on. Mr. Eff smirked at my pain.

_"I could help you~,"_ I looked up to him to see he was smirking at me as he looked at me from the corner of his red eyes.

"But?" I asked, feeling the pain starting to get to the point that it was about to make me pass out.

_"Always know when there's a catch, eh?" _

"Always." I replied with a smirk.

He pulled something from his chefs' coat and placed it in front of me. My eyes widened at the sight of what was in front of me. A butcher knife glistened in the stroke light as I stared deeply at the knife. It was almost hypnotizing.

_"Take the knife."_ He chimed softly. _"That's all I want you to do."_

I stared at this knife for some time. It almost felt as if everything around me was gone and it was just me and that knife. What was with the knife? Why did he want me to take this? I felt my leg throb in pain. I didn't have a choice. I grabbed the knife.

_"Good girl."_ Mr. Fuck said darkly.

I sat up, grabbed my knees and stood shaking in pain. I felt Mr. Eff's eyes scanning me with criticism, walking around me slowly. He towered over me in height making me even more fearful of him. I spotted someone running right at Mr. Eff. But what happened next almost made my jaw drop. The man just walked right through Mr. Eff.

_'He's not here?!'_ I thought.

_"Run."_ He ordered.

I frowned.

"Wha?"

_"Run or get murdered by the girl."_ Mr. Fuck laughed coldly at something. _"She does want to prove to that weird fuck that she can work for him."_ His red eyes traveled down to my right hand. _"Or take the third option…"_

My eyes traveled down to the knife in my right hand. I felt someone squeeze my shoulder. I glanced up to see him smiling widely in the most evil way I had ever seen to show all his sharp needle like teeth.

_"It's not wrong to do so. It is in self-defense Little Miss Sis." _He hissed near my ear. _"You just need a little… guidance to get you to see the right in this situation. That's what I'm here for." _He grabbed onto my hand and slowly raised it with the knife pointing straight out in front of me. _"I'm your __**friend. **__I'm just trying to help you,andthey __**are**__trying to kill you…"_

Screaming entered my ears again, knocking me out of my trance and seeing that people were still running out of the club. I turned to face Mr. Fuck.

He was gone.

I looked back to my hand to see the cold butcher knife still sitting in it. I lowered the knife fast with wide eyes.

"T-There's no way I could kill a human!" I mumbled to myself, grabbing my head. "I-It's just not right!" I looked around the club for the one thing that would save me. I spotted it.

The restroom.

I pushed my way in between people to get into the restrooms. If I were to sit and camp there for a short time, then the heat on me would slowly lower and the two would think I left with the group. I got knocked to the ground and hit my head on the floor. My head became dizzy and began to throb. But something else happened that I didn't expect.

Someone yelled the loudest I had ever heard in my life. I opened my eyes to have something warm and wet land on me. The man in front of me, that was way too skinny, had an object sticking out of his chest. The stroke light lit the room to allow me to see the object. The butcher knife that was in my hands had stabbed into his chest when he tried to push me out of the way.

I turned to my clothing to see red crimson on them.

_'O-Oh god!'_ I thought in fear, raising my hand to place over my mouth, feeling the tears flow over my eyelids. _'I-I just stabbed a man!'_ The man leaned against the wall behind him and slowly sliding down the wall, his blue eyes becoming hallow. I sat up and crawled over to him on my knees.

"H-HEY!" I yelled, grabbing onto his leather jacket. "D-Don't do this to me man! Stay with me!" His blue eyes slowly turned over to me. I felt my gut drop seeing his eyes slowly become cold and lifeless. I grabbed onto his face, and said, "P-Please know I didn't mean to do this! I-I'm sorry!"

He slowly opened his mouth. My eyes widened in shock as I leaned in to hear his last words over the loud music in the club.

"Y-Y," He closed his mouth and swallowed hard. He opened his mouth again. "Y-You…bitch…" He died shortly after saying these words to me. I stared at this guy for a second.

"I-I… I hate this world so much." I lowered my head in gloom.

_"BOO!"_ I yelled in shock seeing Mr. Fuck in front of me again. He laughed with tears appearing in the corners of his eyes, holding onto his side as he did so. _"Holy shit! You should have seen the look on your face!"_

"Y-You DICK!" I yelled, punching him on the shoulder.

_"Oooh," _He mused spotting the body. _"I see you killed someone. And it wasn't even the girl Share!" _ He glanced back to me. _"Tsk, tsk, tsk. I would have never taken you as the Johnny Boy type."_

"What the hell does that mean?" I glared at him.

He pointed to the body behind him.

_"Need I say more?"_

I tried to spit out what was in my mouth. "T-Th-Tha-That was a-a mistake!" I saw the smile on his lips start to grow with every second that past as I tried to explain. "H-He ran into me!"

_"Reaaally? Is that so? Eh, I don't know."_ His cold, skinny, hand wrapped around my chin and titled it up to face him. Mr. Fuck chuckled darkly. _"All this blood on you says a different story~." _I slapped the skinny hand away from my small chin.

"F-Fuck off." I hiccupped, warm tears running down my blood riddled cheeks. He paused and scanned around the room.

_"It's getting thin in the club," _He mumbled. He grabbed onto the knife and pulled it out of the man's chest. The man yelled in agony making me gasp in shock.

"H-He wasn't dead!?" I yelled in fear.

_"Eh?"_ He stared at the man. _"Uh… guess not…. That means I killed him… Fuck that means it hasn't happened yet…"_

"What?" I asked hearing Mr. Eff say this.

He grabbed onto my small arm and dragged me into the restroom with him. He slammed the door locked it, a growl slipping through his lips in rage. He red eyes landed back onto me. I backed up a bit seeing his grip on the knife grow.

_"You have to take it."_ He hissed, trying to hand the knife to me. I backed up more, shaking my head no. He snatched onto the scruff of my shirt, pulling me closer to him. _"Take it or __**die **__your choice Skinny Minnie!"_

"I-I can't!" I snapped in rage. "I can't kill someone like you and Johnny!" His eyes sparked a little. Mr. Eff pointed the knife at me. I stumbled a bit, but the grip on my shirt preventing me from falling or getting away from him. "W-What are you-,"

The cold tip of the knife pressed on the side of my neck. I could feel my heart beat become more rapid and hard as his grin grew ten times larger. I didn't like what Mr. Eff was doing. And I sure as hell didn't like not knowing what he was up to.

_"Do you like this?"_ Mr. Eff asked me in rage. _"Do you like the feeling of death being over your head?"_

"N-No!" I leaned back to get away from the knife, only to have him pull me in more.

_"Do you want this feeling to stop? Don't you want to live to see your way home?!"_

"Y-Yes!" I snapped, feeling sweat starting to form on the side of my face.

_"Then take the fucking knife!" _He blurted. I grabbed the butt end of the knife, and when I did his grip vanished from the front of my shirt. I breathed deeply as Mr. Fuck glared at me. _"I'm trying to help you out."_

I stared at the black and white stripes on the butt end of the butcher knife as the words sunk in. He was trying to help me. Why was I fighting then? I gulped and looked back at Mr. Eff to see he had an unreadable face. Maybe I was overthinking everything and becoming paranoid. So paranoid, that I was accusing the only person that was trying to help me of trying to us me.

"I-I'm sorry." I mumbled, crossing my arms over my chest. "Y-You're right."

He smirked at this.

_"Good to see you're seeing it my way finally."_

* * *

_I'm sorry guys! I said I would upate yesterday but I was in so much pain that I forgot to do it! I went to a football game with my father, and that was cool, but I don't get enough sun and I got hella sun burn on my face! So now I look like a skinny pole with a red face. And this is how you know that I'm really pale. It wasn't just my face that got sun burned, but my lips got sun burned too. And it's all third degree sun burn! My eyes hurt! I don't know if you can sun burn your eyes, but it hurts to blink! But nothing else got sun burned, just my face. So I look like a red panda. (Yes, it's a real animal.)_

_And how many of you would have thought that Share was a Mmy fan and that's what got her into Johnny's basement? I'm not hating on the guy, just thought that it would be good twist on the whole thing. And Mr. Eff's in a human form now. _

_Seem's like someone's slipping..._

_Anyway, I'll upate on Friday at 9:30 P.M.! It's about to get real enteresting here soon readers._


	11. Chapter 11

*I can't explain what happened… it's as if I passed out.

+You're repressing that one moment. Why wouldn't you? You almost killed someone.

*…B-But he said I would have died if I didn't…

+This is Mr. Eff. He talked me into trying to kill…

*Devi…

Before another word could be said, a loud thud was heard from the door behind Mr. Eff. We both stared at the door to see the too familiar sight of a knife sticking out of a door. My eye twitched at the sight. I looked around the restroom.

"T-There's no _fucking_ window!?" I yelled in anger. I looked around the restroom one last time to see if there was an exit in the room. The knife was pulled out and stabbed into the door one last time, making my face turn pale. I spotted what I was looking for.

I ran up to the sink and climbed on it.

Mr. Eff raised an eyebrow at my actions.

"You don't seem too worried about this." I hissed in anger, grabbing onto the air vent.

_"I can't die."_ He yawned in boredom. I stopped what I was doing hearing this and slowly turned to stare at him. _"What? I'm just a figment of your imagination at this point right now. You're the only one that can see me."_

I glared at him.

"I hate you." I pulled the air vent off the wall and threw it in his direction, only to have it land near his feet. I hopped up in the air vent and stared to crawl my way through it to get away from the crazed fan girl. "Not only can you talk in my head, but now I can see you talking to me in a form, son of a bitch."

_"I don't have a mother smart one."_

I scream in shock seeing him ahead of me in the air duck, looking at me from around the corner.

I sighed with my head hanging in shame.

"I'm stuck with you, aren't I?"

_"Yep."_ He replied with an evil smirk.

"Oh goodie," I said in sarcasm.

"Where are you going Sis?" I snapped my head around to see Share's eyes gleaming in the darkness of the air ducks. "Don't you want help?"

"Oh shit."

_"GO!" _ He yelled at me, grabbing onto my jacket and making me crawl faster.

I heard her laughter from the other end of the air ducks as the sound of her crawling faster than me came to my ears. It was like she was damn grudge girl! I crawled faster and didn't look back, not wanting to stare into her freaky eyes again. She was worse than Johnny! I spotted an air vent at the very end of the duck, making all hope come into my heart.

_'I'm not going to die!'_ I thought as I laughed.

Then, something warm wrapped around my ankle. I turned back to see that Share was holding onto my ankle.

"Come help me!" She chuckled then turned into mad laughter.

"Oh fuck this!" I mule kicked her in the nose to get a loud scream to escape from her.

I then tried to crawl only to have a sharp pain in my thigh come. I screamed in agony and fell onto my face. I bit my lip so hard that the taste of blood entered my mouth. I glanced back in time to see that she was twisting a knife into my thigh as her smirk grew more as the blood from her noise ran down her chin.

"No, no, no~," She mused. "Bad **Sis!**" She yelled, jabbing the knife down harder in my thigh.

I yelled in pain with closed eyes, balling my hands into fist. But, something prevented me from balling my right hand all the way. I open one eye slightly to spot something I refused to use.

The knife.

_"Do you want to die?"_ Mr. Fuck asked me.

"N-No." I answered through my teeth.

His red eyes gleamed in the darkness of the air duck._ "Then you know what you have to do."_ He pressed. _"Kill or be killed."_

"I-I can't!" I snapped with tears in my eyes. "I can't kill!"

_"DO IT!"_ He yelled near inches away from my face. _"She doesn't seem to care about killing you for that stupid fuck!"_ He grabbed onto my face to make me stare him into his never ending crimson eyes. _"She's is nothing,"_ I felt her jab her knife farther into my thigh. I gasped in pain and let some tears slip down my cheeks. Mr. Eff smiled at my pain, saying, _"Kill her."_

I'm really sure what made me snap, but I-I…

I stabbed her hand, pinning her to the air duck. She screamed in pain as I screamed in rage at the idea that I could barely move my left leg now because of her stabbing my thigh so much. After that… I blacked out. I can't recall what I did. I couldn't even taste the blood from my lip anymore. It was just all black.

* * *

The sound of an engine knocked me out of the nothingness. I snapped my eyes open to see I was sitting in a seat on the back of the bus. I scanned the bus to see that no one was on it. It was just me. I sighed and rubbed my head, feeling a head ache coming on. I was at a loss for words.

"What the hell happened?" I mumbled, removing my hand from my head. I paused to see blood on my hand. I gasped at the sight of the butcher knife that was still in my hand, blood dripping from the tip. I dropped it to the ground and sunk into my seat.

"I-I didn't." I mused in a shaky voice, eyes locked onto the knife. "I couldn't!"

_"But you did."_

I snapped my head over to my left to see Mr. Eff eating a piece of toast.

_"And it was beautiful too."_ He chuckled. _"Just like Johnny's first time."_

I slapped the piece of toast out of his hand.

"What did you do?" I hissed, glaring at him with everything I had. "What did _I _do!?"

_"Oi! Don't get all bitchy with me!"_ He snapped, glaring back at me with hate. _"You were the one that chopped Share's hand off with the knife!"_

My heart dropped.

"I-I did what?" I whispered.

His eyes sparkled with interest.

_"You mean you don't recall?"_ He scooted closer to me as the grin on his face grew wider. _"You don't recall cutting her left hand off? Throwing her out of the air duck? Chopping her hair off and making her eat it? None of this?"_

I felt the tears sting my eyes and fog my vision at the idea of doing all of this to another human. All the blood on me was from her. All the scrapes on my arms were from Share trying to stop me by clawing at me. I killed a human.

"O-Oh god." I covered my mouth, feeling my gut turn and vomit slowly entering my mouth. "I-I killed her."

_"You didn't kill her."_ Mr. Fuck patted my back softly and rolled his eyes at the words that passed through his pale cold lips. _"Though I wish you would have…"_ I pushed his hand away from me as the words rung in my head. I stared at him with hope.

"I-I didn't?" I asked.

_"All you did was bang her up a bit."_ He sighed in frustration. _"I don't get you. She tried killing you and you-,"_

"I fought back!" I snapped at him. He frowned at this. "You don't have to kill just to make it out alive!"

_"But you do have that right when they try to kill you!"_ He pointed at me. _"It's call self-defense!"_

"It's called over kill!" I growled, crossing my arms over my chest. "Damn it, is killing someone in this place that big of a damn deal to you people!? Devi didn't kill Johnny when he tried to kill her!"

_"That's because she was too scared to do anything further than that!"_ He hissed. _"That and she got lucky…"_

I frowned, hearing the last part. Then it clicked.

"Holy shit." I laughed and pointed at him as he frowned at me. "You have a grudge against Devi!"

_"What the hell does that mean?"_ He spat. _"That bitch just got out because Johnny went soft on her."_

"You're pissed because she got out alive and she's the one Johnny gets all depressed about!" I pointed out. I laughed madly seeing his face turn dark on the subject. "You know that Psycho Doughboy is going to use that to get Johnny to kill himself!"

_"Oooh, you think this is funny, eh?"_ Mr. Fuck snatched my beanie off my head.

"HEY!" I snapped, grabbed at the beanie as Mr. Fuck placed one skinny hand on my head to keep me away. "Give me that back!"

_"Why?"_

"Because it's mine dipshit!" I pushed his hand off my head and kicked him in the gut.

_"HEY!"_ He grabbed my foot and started to twist it. I flinched at this but grabbed him by the shoulder and bit down on it. He yelped in pain then grabbed a hand full of my hair.

_"Little cunt!"_ He hissed in my face.

I tried to make him stop pulling on my hair, only to have him pull harder. I pinched his ear, pulling and yanking on it.

"Let go of my hair!" I hissed.

_"Let go of my ear!"_ he growled.

"HEY!" We both looked to the front to see the bus drive glaring back at us in the review mirror with his glossed over eyes. "I'm not sure what weird shit you're doing back there girl, but I don't like it!"

I pointed to Mr. Fuck.

"He started it!"

Mr. Fuck glared at me. _"He can't see me, smart one."_

"Fuck you." I replied coldly.

_"Not in a million years."_ He stated back coldly.

My face turned red.

"Sick!" I yelled.

"GET OFF THE BUS!" The bus drive howled from the front. The bus came to an abrupt stop, making me fall from the seat to the ground. Mr. Fuck stayed on the seat, looking down at me.

_"They were right."_ He exclaimed. _"Small people have short fuses and are more fun to screw with."_

I raised my middle finger at him.

"Off the bus small fry!" The bus driver yelled again at me.

"Sorry, sorry." I apologized, sitting up and feeling the sharp pain of where Share had stabbed me in the thigh. Mr. Fuck watched with interest as I hobbled towards the exit. "Thanks for the ride."

"Get out." The fat bus drive stated coldly. I rolled my eyes and got off the bus. I turned back to say good night, only to see something that made my face go pale. Mr. Fuck was stabbing the bus drive in the chest multiple times.

"MR. EFF!" He looked at me like a child would after getting caught stilling the last cookie out of the cookie jar.

_"Someone has to kill tonight! I was getting all itchy waiting for you to do it."_ He scoffed, pulling the knife out of the man's chest. _"But that's like waiting for a vegetarian to kill a baby cow. Not going to happen."_

I steamed at this.

"Are you saying I don't have a back bone in me?"

_"Yesss, that's what I'm trying to imply."_ He walked off the bus and said, _"Just the thought of killing someone makes you want to gag."_ He tried handing the knife to me. I backed up. _"Face it Sis. You're just a child in this place we call a world." _

"I can handle myself in this world!" I snapped at him. He laughed and tossed me back my beanie hat.

_"Is that so?"_ He raised a thin eyebrow at this. _"From what I can recall, I'm the one that did all the murdering in the pasted couple of days."_

"But I ran away!" I pointed out.

_"Yeah, ran away."_ He patted me on the head as he walked passed me. _"Just as a scared child would."_

"I'm not a child!" I snapped, trying to catch up with him. He put his hands in his pants pockets. "I'm 18!"

_"That doesn't prove to me anything."_ He hummed, pressing a button on the light pole that would let us cross the street. _"Age is something every human has. Hell, even things have it. I'm …" _He placed a hand on his chin. _"How old am I?"_ He waved his hand at it. _"That doesn't matter. What I'm trying to say is that your argument doesn't hold up."_

"I don't care! I got away from Johnny three times!" I pressed on. He rolled his eyes and sighed in aggravation.

_"That bitch got away and she __**ran**__ just like you did."_ He sneered, crossing the street with me at his side. _"Now look at her. She can't even set foot out of her home without freaking out. And she's 21."_

I sighed and grabbed onto my hip, feeling the pain from when the car hit me coming back as my thigh throbbed in pain. My thigh was bleeding still. If it didn't stop soon, then I would pass out from blood loss.

I glared at him from the corner of my eye, and mumbled, "Well I stay by your scary ass…"

_"I'll give you that one."_ He replied, glancing into every store we passed on the way to the hotel. _"But you were scared shitless when I was in your head."_

"You're still are in my head." I grinned at an idea. "How is it in there any way?"

_"Hallow."_ I glared at him as he walked forward without even looking back to see my reaction.

"Ha ha, funny." I sighed and crossed my arms over my chest. "What made you appear in the first place?"

He stopped looking at a bread shop that was beside us. _"Eh?"_

"What made you come to the club?" I repeated, rolling my hand. "Did you hear me in my head?"

His eyes seemed to liven up at what I was getting at. _"Oh no, Little Miss Sis." _He pointed to me with a gleam in his crimson eyes. _"It was the anger that pulled me to you."_ He circled around me like a vulture would its prey. _"That homicidal side of you that craved to beat the girl into a bloody pulp."_ I felt myself grow cold hearing him say that to me.

"Y-You knew about that?" I whispered, averting my eyes towards the side walk below my feet.

_"Yesss and I must say you out did yourself on this thought."_ He hissed near my ear, almost like the devil would on ones' shoulder telling them what to do. I flinched and backed up.

_"You know you liked it too. The feeling you got when you were threatening that strange girl. The way you were holding back the smile that wanted out. The tingling that went up your spine the whole time you were doing it."_

I glanced up to see Mr. Eff's smile turned into a full out malicious grin that made it hard to stare at him.

_"You loved it and I know you want more of that feeling. Do you know how I know this?"_ I didn't want to answer his question. I didn't even want to hear the answer because one thing was growing from that.

My fear of Mr. Eff

Mr. Eff's cold, skinny, index finger landed on my forehead, knocking me out of my bubble. But my eyes stayed glued to my feet, not wanting to see those endless sea of lifeless crimson eyes.

_"Because I'm in your mind."_ He grabbed onto my shoulders and dug his unclipped, jagged, rotten like, black nails into them. I flinched in pain and lowered my head, biting my lip to hold in the scream that was threating to burst out. _"I'm the one that's making you feel this way. The one that's making that spine tingling feeling appear in your spine. The one that makes you want to laugh madly at others pain. All of this."_

"Shut up." I murmured. Head still lowered to avoid eye contact.

_"I'm so close to getting what I want from you, it's not even funny."_ Mr. Eff paused. _"Well, funny for me. Not you."_

"**Shut up.**" I hissed in anger.

_"You can't back down now, Little Miss Sis."_ He lowered down near me so I had to look into his eyes. _"Just like Johnny Boy, I control you now."_ I felt as if the life was getting suck out of me hearing this from Mr. Eff. The whole time… He was lying to me about helping me. He was lying to me about everything. He tricked me. _"You're stuck with me."_

Mr. Eff grabbed my head and forced my ear against his cold chest, making me squirm and try to get away from the crazed doughboy. But doing this only made him shove my head deeper into his chest to the point it felt like he was trying to suck me into him.

"NO! STOP DAMN IT!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

_"Silence!" _He snapped, making my whole body jolt due to him shaking me. I grew quiet. _"Do you hear anything when your ear is against my chest?"_ I didn't want to piss him off. His hand was on my head. If he wanted to he could've snapped my neck and been done with me. So, I listened. The city around me seemed to vanish as I tried to hear what he wanted me to. _"DO YOU!?"_

The fear got to me at this point and I shook violently, crying, "N-NO!"

_"Listen close."_ He ordered me. I bit my bottom lip and squeezed my eyes closed. A few tears shed from this as I tried to figure out what he wanted me to hear. I didn't hear anything. I frowned at this and listened closer. Then it hit me.

"You don't have a heartbeat." I answered in a whisper.

_"Ding ding ding. We have a winner." _

* * *

Only 6 or 7 chapters left everyone! Ooooh, things are getting good, eh? You all are just going to have to be mad 'til Friday to see what happens next. Bye!


	12. Chapter 12

*Where do I go from here, Nny?

+There's only one way for you to go.

*What?

+…down…

"I knew that bastard was up to something." D-boy growled, trotting around the room. Meat sat on the floor watching the doughboy walk wall to wall as he went on with his rant. "I knew from the start. But I just didn't know how the hell to stop him. Hell, I didn't even know how to get Sis to become depressed so I could get to the point Mr. Eff is at!" He yelled, throwing his little gloved hands in the air.

**"You really don't know when to shut up do you?"** Meat asked, sighing and crossing his porcelain arms. D-boy glared at Meat with his spiraled eyes. **"What? Mr. Eff has the upper hand on us with this plan of his. We don't have a clue what he's up to."** Psycho Doughboy grew quiet. **"YOU KNEW THE WHOLE TIME WHAT HIS PLAN WAS!?"**

"SO!?" Psycho doughboy snapped. "I felt sorry for her, yeah. But this is how master made us! We do as we're told!"

Meat frowned at this.

**"Do as you're told?" **Meat stood from the wooden flooring, saying, **"I didn't say anything about that." **D-boy's face changed to one of being caught in a lie. "**What does this have to do with that thing in the wall?"**

"Shit." Meat growled in rage and stomped closer to D-Boy. "Look fatty; I don't know what the hell Mr. Eff's up to. All I know is that he's trying to get away. Master just told us to get rid of the girl before she causes trouble around here when she got out of the basement."

**"How far?"**

"I don't know that part!"

**_"No one ever asked me about what Mr. Eff was up to, let alone Johnny Boy."_** Both D-Boy and Reverend Meat stopped yelling at one another to see Shmee sitting on the edge of the bed Squee was sleeping in.

"What do you know Pedo Bear?" Psycho Doughboy drilled, turning away from Meat. "Are you holding something back from us?"

**_"I do know that Mr. Eff is planning on getting as far away from your so called master and Johnny."_**Meat and D-Boy glanced to one another then back to Shmee.

"How _far_ away are we talking about?" D-boy asked, tilting his head to the side.

Shmee smirked at this.

_"You think you're smart, don't you little shit?"_ Every object in the room stopped talking to one another hearing the over ruling voice. Crimson eyes pierced in the darkness from the door to the room that was wide open. All of the voices shook in fear seeing that Mr. Eff's eyes were hovering twice the height of what they used to in the darkness. Meat turned to the chair that Mr. Eff was sitting at.

Mr. Eff was still at the chair that was near the bed. But he was stiff.

"M-Mr. Fuck?" Psycho Doughboy stuttered. Mr. Eff walked out of the darkness to show his new form to his hated partner, glaring at him with everything inside of him. "Holy mother of shit."

Mr. Eff smirked, showing some of his needle like teeth.

_"Guess who's got what they want in the palm of their hands?"_ He cackled at the scared looks he received from the three. He stopped and turned his crimson eyes to Shmee. Shmee froze and the smirk that was once on his face had vanished. _"Aaah, yesss. I almost forgot about you…"_

Mr. Eff snatched Shmee off the edge of the bed by his neck and pulled out a knife from his chefs' coat, pointing at Shmee's head.

_"Familiar is it not?"_ Mr. Eff hissed. _"I do recall Johnny boy doing something like this to you the first time he met you and that little brat."_ He drawled the knife back, the moon light that shined from the window and hit the knife, making it glisten. _"But unlike Johnny,"_ He stabbed the bear in the head. _"I'll make it so you're only a pile of fucking stuffing!"_

"Oh SHIT!" D-boy yelled in shock at the sight that was unfolding before him.

**"DO SOMETHING!"** Meat snapped, grabbing Psycho Doughboy by the shoulders and shaking him madly.

"T-There's nothing we can do!" Psycho Doughboy replied eyes glued to the knife. "If we interfere with this, we could be next!"

Mr. Eff grabbed Shmee by the head and did something that Nailbunny was all too familiar with. With a loud 'RRRIIIIP!' Shmee was decapitated. Mr. Eff's eyes turned to the restroom.

_"It's time I get rid of you."_ He mumbled, walking over to the toilet with Shmee.

**_"You'll never get rid of me."_** Shmee glared with the only eye that was still on his head. **_"I'll find my way back to Todd and-,"_**

Mr. Fuck dropped Shmee's head in the toilet, then the rest of him.

_"Oops."_ He pressed the lever down, the water and all flushing down the drain. _"Good bye vile infested bastard."_

Psycho Doughboy shivered at what just happened before his eyes. "Meat."

**"Yeah?"**

Psycho Doughboy paused for a moment, and then whispered, "I think we're fucked."

_"Not as fucked as Sis."_ Mr. Fuck butted in, walking out of the restroom. Both Reverend Meat and Psycho Doughboy made a face of utter disgust. _"NOT LIKE THAT! For the love of-! Ghaa…!" _ He spat. _"I swear you're all like horny humans! Get your head out of the damn gutter!"_

"Where's Sis?" Psycho Doughboy chimed.

_"Car." _Mr. Eff answered, walking over to the other side of the bed to get the backpack and car keys that sat on the nightstand.

**"What for?"** Reverend Meat pressed on.

Mr. Eff's paused, his back facing the two.

_"We're leaving."_ He replied calmly.

"Then shouldn't we wake the kid and-,"

Mr. Fuck chuckled at this. _"There's no need for that."_ Psycho Doughboy frowned at his answer. _"You're staying in this place with the brat."_

"What the hell does that mean?!" Psycho Doughboy trotted over to Mr. Eff.

_"It means,"_ He kicked Psycho Doughboy, sending him to the other side of the room and hitting the mustered colored wall. _"I don't need you or that fat fuck anymore. I'm taking Sis and getting her to do one last thing needed for me to get away from Johnny and you."_

Psycho Doughboy tried to sit up, only to have his right arm fall off, making him face plant to the wooden flooring.

"I should have known you were up to no good." Psycho Doughboy growled, glaring up at Mr. Fuck. Mr. Eff slipped the backpack over one of his shoulders and began to head for the door. "Before you go, answer me this."

Mr. Fuck messed with the keys in his right hand, interrupting Psycho Doughboy by saying, _"I don't have to answer any more questions D-Boy."_ He glared over his shoulder to him. _"This is where we separate."_

**"You fucking bastard."** Reverend Meat hissed, getting Mr. Fuck's attention. **"Don't you get it? We're all controlled by something! You'll never get away from it!"**

Mr. Fuck raised his middle finger at him.

_"Watch me Fatty."_

"SQUEEEEEE!" Mr. Fuck inwardly groaned at the all too familiar scream of the little child. "S-Shmee? Shmee!?" Todd looked to the doorway to see Mr. Eff's crimson eyes glued to him. "Squeeee! Ms. Sis!"

Mr. Fuck blinked, and then smirked evilly at a thought that passed his twisted mind.

_"Oooh, you didn't hear?"_ Mr. Eff walked over to Squee and sat on the bed. Squee brought the covers closer to him in fear of Mr. Eff. _"Heh, she's leaving."_

Squee's eyes widened and began to tear up.

"W-What?" Squee asked Mr. Fuck. "S-She said she would come back…"

Mr. Fuck patted Squee on the head, saying softly, _"She lied to you."_ Squee stared up at Mr. Eff, lowering the covers away from his face. _"She can't stand you. She never could. She only stayed around to get paid by your parents like the little money grubbing whore she is."_

"B-B-But… she…" Tears welded over and ran down his pale cheeks.

_"Hates you."_ Mr. Eff stood from the bed and glanced over to Psycho Doughboy. _"You wanna make someone kill themselves?"_ He gestured over to Squee. _"Here's your chance."_

**"You ass!"** Reverend Meat spat. **"He's only a child!"**

_"Well,"_ Mr. Fuck walked towards the door. _"I hold no limits. Even for little children."_

After say this, he walked out of the room to leave a broken Squee and Psycho Doughboy with an outraged Bub's Burger boy.

* * *

"Jesus fucking Crist," I groaned holding onto my injured thigh, the blood getting everywhere in the beaten car. "I can't take this pain!" I bit my lip feeling it throb once more. At this point, all I wanted was to go home and pretend that none of the events in that world had taken place.

_'What if I can't get home?'_ I thought in fear, tears welding up and stinging my eyes. _"What if I'm stuck with the voices for the rest of my life? What if I really do have to kill myself to get out of here?'_ I hiccupped and buried my face into the stained car seat I was laying on. _'I should have let Johnny kill me so none of this would have happened. It's all fucked up.'_

The driver side of the car opened up, but I didn't care to look.

"Someone has already got to you I see."

I snapped my head up to see the man I had been running from this whole time.

"Nny."

Nny stared at me with his sleep deprived eyes for a moment. I was scared shitless… But at the same time… I was thankful that he was there to end it for me. His face turned blank, and then turned into one of confusion.

"I forgot your name." He stated. I stared blankly at him. "WHAT!? I KILL OVER TEN PEOPLE A NIGHT! DO YOU REALLY THINK I'M GOING TO RECALL EVERY FUCKING NAME!?"

I didn't answer his question.

He growled low. "Where's Squee and the others?" He snapped at me, grabbing me by the hair and yanking me out of the car. I gasped in pain, feeling the gash on my side where Johnny had stabbed me reopen as the throbbing of my hip where I was hit by the taxi came back as well. He shook me, yelling, "WELL?!"

I pointed to the hotel building behind him, making him glance over his shoulder to it.

"I stole some money from you to pay for it." I mumbled, feeling as if I was going to pass out at any moment. His eyes snapped back over to me. "Sorry. I just wanted to make sure Todd was fine."

He frowned at this.

"…You took care of Squee?" I mumbled yes as my eyes grew heavy from all the blood loss and pain in my body. Johnny's eyes turned dark. "Trying to brain wash him are you? Trying to make it so he fears me just like that little shit of a bear of his!?" I didn't answer. I was done with it all. Johnny threw me to the side walk.

I landed on the hip that the taxi had hit me, making me yell in pain and release more tears.

Johnny stared down at me, sighing heavily through his nose.

"I'll finish you off later." He growled, backing away. "You're half way dead anyway." He turned his back to me and headed for the hotel to get Squee and the others. I closed my eyes and let the darkness overwhelm me just as the pain was. I wanted Johnny to finish me off. I wanted to get away from Mr. Eff and the pain.

**_"SIS!"_** I grabbed my head in pain at the voice that entered my head. **_"Sis, you have to stay alive! You can't die!"_**

"Why not?" I moaned. "I just want to get away from all of this, to go back home and see my parents and brothers."

**_"You can make it out of this."_** Nailbunny replied in a hurry. **_"You don't have to end up like Johnny! Mr. Eff just wants you to believe that you're falling to that point to get what he wants!"_**

"And he isn't." I closed my eyes and sighed heavily. "I'm done. If I die then it's all over and no one wins."

**_"Sis, this isn't the way to get home!"_** He said to me. **_"There has to be another way!"_**

"I don't think so Nailbunny." I smiled softly to myself and open my eyes to see the night sky staring back down at me, the stars shining and providing the only source of light for me. "You know what; I never really liked the dark. I think it's a fear of mine that I never grew out of when I was a child." I couldn't help but laugh. "It's kind of stupid to be afraid of that after everything I've seen."

**_"Y-You have to understand Ms. Sis! You have to stay alive to make it out of here!"_** He repeated to me. **_"Get up and run away from Mr. Eff before he comes out!"_**

"I feel like I'm going to die before he even makes it out of that damn hotel." I mumbled. "That and I don't think I could even stand if I wanted to Nailbunny." I smirked and said in a poor tone, "I really am fucked."

**_"I-I can get Nny and try to snap him out of trying to kill you for a spilt second to hear what Mr. Eff is up to. You just have to hang on-,"_**

"It won't work." I mused quietly to him. "Mr. Fuck's got me where he needs me."

**_"SIS! You don't get it!"_** Nailbunny snapped in fast. **_"He's up to something BIG! Something so big that it could affect you more than you could believe!"_**

"Tell Squee bye for me, will you?" I felt someone grab me by my arm and drag me up with ease. "The little guy means a lot to me." I wasn't entirely sure what happened after that. But I'm sure I passed out finally from all the blood loss. The last thing I heard was someone yelling along with someone else not too far away.


	13. Chapter 13

*I'm actually somewhat scared to fall asleep because I don't want to see Mr. Eff's freaky ass face again. At first I was afraid to sleep because I didn't want to see your face.

+Why do you think I never sleep?

*…Because… You have better things to do?...

+…WHO THE FUCK TOLD YOU!?

_I felt something moist wrapped around my body and then the stabbing pain in the thigh turn into a stinging pain. I snapped my eyes open to see nothing but blackness around me. I started to hyper ventilate and shake madly not knowing where I was at. All I knew that it was moist, cold and small all around me. I then felt something all too familiar around my neck._

_It then snapped into my brain where I was at._

_I was in the wall of skin._

_"N-No. NO!" I slammed my hands on what I thought to be the wall in desperation, wanting to get out and see actual light again. "LET ME OUT! PLEASE!" _

_Fear of darkness entered inside me like a child would of the darkness in their room. I wanted out. I needed out. I didn't want to be stuck in a wall of skin for all of eternity just because I couldn't control my anger. This was no one else's fault but mine. I fell to my knees slowly, hands still placed against the wall in front of me._

_Mr. Eff warned me about this. He told me up front what he was doing. But the rage was so much that I couldn't control it. Warm tears leaked down my cheeks at the thought. Mr. Fuck was so confident in his plan that he told me what was going on. Why wouldn't he be? A girl that had been only reading JTHM for three months in their world and still didn't know jack shit about it. Anything evil wouldn't pass up a deal like that._

_"I-I don't want to be like this." I cried. "I don't want this to be my hell." My throat tightened at the thought that passed my mind. "Oh god, what if I'm dead and I'm stuck in this?" The intestines wrapped around my neck became tight. I couldn't help but dig my nails into the wall of skin at the sudden act. I was losing air._

_"HELP!" I yelled with the remaining amount of air inside my lungs. Tears ran down my cheeks as the image of dying in the darkness entered my thoughts. It may seem like a stupid fear, but I was scared of the dark. I couldn't help but fear it more than anything else._

_"My poor Little Ms. Sis," A voice cooed from above me. I glanced behind me to see crimson eyes glaring down at me. "Something as simple as darkness scares you?"_

_I squeezed my eyes close to avoid staring in his._

_"I would have never thought!" He laughed madly. So madly that it rung in my ears and made my gut turn. I didn't want to me mocked because I was scared by the darkness that surrounded me._

_ My lungs felt as if they were about to implode as I gasped for air. I released my grip on the skin wall and grabbed onto the intestines around my pale neck. Mr. Eff snatched onto my hair and yanked my head back to make me stare at him. _

_"This is what it feels like to have madness take over." Mr Fuck hissed to me. "It starts out subtle, then it end up coming at you full force when you least expect it." My beanie fell off my head and to the ground bellow me. "It's like not being able to breathe."_

_"J-Jussst," I coughed and gasped for air, only to get nothing. "Let… Me… Go." I said in between coughs._

_His needle like teeth shined in the blackness as his crimson eyes became brighter, as if to laugh at my death._

_"No."_

_I slowly started to pass out as Mr. Eff's crazed smile and crimson gleaming eyes started to fade away as every muscle in my body gave up on me, making me collapse to the cold ground. My lungs were burning at this point along with the tears in my eyes. This was how I was going to die. This was how it was all going to end for me._

_I didn't even get to know who the hell 'they' were, the ones that sent me to Johnny's basement to die. I didn't get to know why 'they' even sent me there in the first place. I didn't even fully understand why Mr. Eff wanted me to fall into rage and madness._

'So many fucking unanswered questions.'_ I thought. _'And yet, I don't really regret anything I did in my short shitty life. I had a good family, good friends and reputation. I can't really ask for more than that.'_ I closed my eyes. _'I guess this is how it ends. In a fucking comic book world.'

_I felt something grab onto the front on my jacket and yank me towards the wall. I snapped my eyes open to see that Mr. Fuck's eyes were wide and written with confusion behind me. I felt the moistness of the wall suck me into it. Brightness surrounded me so much to the point that I had to shut my eyes closed to avoid the throbbing pain in my eyes._

_"Stay with me Sis!'__ I knew that voice. I forced my eyes open to see something that made me speechless. _

_Psycho Doughboy was in a human form that looked just as Mr. Fuck's. The only thing that was different was that his chefs' coat was white and his eyes were spiraled. He was pale white and his nose had a dot on the tip of it and two lightning bolt things at the sides. Two arrows pointed from the sides of his thin mouth as his needle like teeth bit to the bottom of his lip._

_His black boots dug into the white ground with all his might to the point you could see that his knuckles were turning white from the amount of pressure he was using to hang on and pull._

_"I can get you out of this!"__ He yelled._

_"Oi! You piece of shit!" I heard from behind me. Nails dug into my shoulders painfully, making me scream with the last amount of air in my lungs. "This human's life is mine! I claimed it as soon as I saw her!"_

_ He and I were both hanging half way into the wall of skin as Psycho Doughboy hung onto the front of my jacket. Mr. Fuck tugged onto the intestines in desperation with one hand as the other dug into my shoulder to pull me back into the wall of madness. I saw Psycho Doughboy's hands start to slip from my jacket as the intestines slowly started to gain its pressure around my neck once more._

_Tears ran down my cheeks as my eye stayed glued to Psycho Doughboy's spiraled ones. I wrapped my hands around Psycho Doughboy's skinny arms._

_"D-Don't let him take me!" I pleaded. "I don't want to be like Johnny! I don't want to die like this!"_

_"I won't let him! Just don't let go!"__ He said through his teeth. And to my shock, I started to feel the grip on Mr. Fuck's end start to loosen up a bit. I couldn't help but smile a tad bit. I held on tight to his skinny arms in hopes of doing so would help._

_But then, Mr. Eff did something that, still to this day, baffles me. _

_He bit down brutally on my shoulder. I could feel the entire mouth full of needle like teeth penetrate through my skin. I screamed, "SHIT!" in agony as he bit down harder with each passing second. I wanted to let go of Psycho Doughboy so bad just so the aching pain would go away. _

_"You play dirty Mr. Fuck!"__ D-Boy snapped in a hiss to his partner._

_Mr. Fuck smirked evilly, adding more pressure into his bite. I yelped in pain and couldn't help but dig my nails into Psycho Doughboy's arms. My nails dug so far into his pale skin through his white chefs' coat that it cut into his skin. Warm blood soaked through the cloth and went under my nails. That's when I noticed something about their blood._

_Their blood was as black as ink. _

_I was causing him pain because I couldn't deal with my own troubles by myself. I was depending on others to make it out alive from that world. I loosened my grip from his arms, feeling the needle like teeth of Mr. Fuck hitting a nerve in my shoulder. D-Boy's eyes widened in shock, seeing this and I started to get sucked into the wall of madness with Mr. Fuck._

_"Mr. Fuck! I swear to master if you don't stop this instant with this plan of yours I'll hunt you down and end you myself!"__ Mr. Fuck glared at D-Boy yet again. Then to show that he didn't care what D-Boy said, he bit down one last time. I lost my hold on Psycho Doughboy's arms at the same time that he did on my jacket. __"SHIT!"_

_I only got to see a glimpse of D-Boy's face turn into fear, and then into one of pure rage. After that, everything turned black once more, and the tightness of the intestines returned around my neck. I felt warm air hit my ear. I shivered in horror at this and also at the stench of copper entering my nose._

_"You were a fighter Sis." He chuckled darkly and stroked my hair with his skinny fingers. I flinched at his actions and couldn't help but to whimper a little in fear. "But just as Johnny, you're stuck with me until the end."_

_ "Well that's not going to be for long." I whispered slightly, staring in front of me as I pulled away from his cold hand. "My ends closer than you think."_

* * *

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?" I woke to the familiar voice of Nny yelling at someone. The throbbing pain in my hip, leg and now head made it near to impossible to fully know if there was a new injury on me or not. I opened my eyes slowly to see Nny and Squee standing a few feet away from me. I then felt something cold press against my neck.

I glanced down to see the tip of a knife pressed against my jugular vein.

"Oooh shit." I groggily said, trying to get my legs to work right so I could stand. But as soon as I tried, they turned into rubber. Before I could fall, I noticed that a hand was squeezing my arm to hold me up. I forced myself to see who the hell was holding a knife to my neck. And what I saw was not something I wanted to see in a million years.

"I'm Jimmy. Mmy for short," A somewhat premature voice answered in a rush. Don't get me wrong, the guy seems like a good character and what not, but just in small doses… And when their trying not to kill you… "Or Darkness."

Nny's right eye twitched at the answers he received and seeing that the boy in front of him was dressed just like him.

"What are you-," Nny grabbed his head and sighed in frustration. "Never mind, I don't have time for this." He pointed towards me, and snapped, "Just hand over the small child like thing so **_I_** can end her life."

"I-I haaave a name." I drawled out. The way I felt must have been the way drunk people felt. I couldn't even comprehend in the way I was talking. "A-Aaaannnd I'm not da' childddd."

"I TOLD YOU ALREADY! I DON'T RECALL IT! YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL ME IT WHEN I FOUND YOU!" He growled in rage as his eyes turned dark, crossing his arms over his skinny chest. "I should have killed you way back when you were in my basement-,"

"I CAN DO THAT FOR YOU!" Mmy chimed in. Johnny's eyes widen in shock at the teen's words. "I've been practicing with dogs and cats for some time," He pulled the knife back and my eyes followed it. "But not too long ago I killed a girl, one of my best works to date, and I think I'm ready to show you what I can really do!"

"SQUEEEEEE!" Todd screamed hearing Mmy's words. His eyes became wide and beady as they stared at me then to knife in Mmy's hand. Nny pushed Squee behind him.

"I want to become your apprentice!" Mmy added. "I want to so bad that I even have my own knifes that look similar to yours! I also had a girl chase this one down so I could kill her for you to show you how devoted I am to making this work!" I pulled my eyes away from the knife to see Todd's eyes watering as he held onto Nny's booted leg.

"That kill is mine!" Nny hissed in rage at Mmy. He balled his hands into fist and white knuckled as grinded his teeth together, eyes becoming darker than before. "Give. Her. To. ME!"

"But I can do this!" Mmy stated. "I can kill this whore in less than two seconds!"

My eyes stayed glued onto Squee's watery ones. I lifted my hand slightly and waved over to Squee with a pain filled smile. He waved back slightly, staying behind Nny. I was about to say something to the small child, when I felt a burning, piercing and god awful pain appear in my neck that instantly made every part of my body go numb. Squee screamed in fear as his whole face turned pale.

Johnny's face turned into one of disbelief then fury. Something warm and moist ran down my neck as coldness surrounded me. The screams of Squee and the night life around me slowly silenced, but the pain increased with each passing second. My eyesight became hazy when everything in my peripheral vision started to turn black. The taste of copper entered my mouth, making me cough.

Darkness was starting to overwhelm my eyesight. Just when I thought I was done with it all, I felt a hot searing pain enter my left eye.

After that, there was nothing.

No pain.

No noise.

Just searing cold blackness.

* * *

_Well, well, well, looks like someone's hit a bump in the road. Anyway, I hope you all like it. Tell me what you think is going to happen! I love hearing what you all think is going to happen. And if you have any questions, just ask and I'll answer them for ya in the next chapter at the bottom. And please do recall that in this story there is NO love. I'm not really one for the love thing in JTHM. It can be done, just in the right way I guess. Sorry, just thought I would remind you all. I felt this chapter would give people the wrong idea..._

_Anyway, see you all on Friday!_


	14. Chapter 14

*…I guess this is where we say goodbye then…

+…Yeah…

*… I'm not going to lie, this whole ordeal sucked ass.

+It really did. I'm not going to miss you.

*Same here pal.

The first thing I noticed was that I was lying on firm ground. I gradually opened my eyes to see all the clouds around and above me. I groaned in irritation, seeing as how this was not home nor was it heaven. Well, not our heaven… I was in JTHM's heaven.

"Son of a bitch." I inwardly groaned, staring at the comic like clouds above me. "When will this all end?"

I sat up from the ground to find a pink winged _thing_ on my legs. I stared at this fuzzy thing for a moment.

"GET OFF ME!" I yelled at it. Long ears popped up at the same time the bunny _thing_ flew in the air in fright. I huffed and puffed to regain myself before finding out where exactly I was in Heaven. I then noticed something strange about my left eye.

I couldn't see out of it.

I shot my hand over to my left eye and touched it to feel a warm liquid hit my fingertips. I pulled my hand away from my left eye and brought it to my right eye to see blood running down my fingertips to my palm. I jammed one finger into my left eye, thinking my eye would recoil with pain. But my finger jammed through my eye socket to get nothing.

My fucking eye was gone.

"Holy shit!" I yelled in shock, pulling my finger out of my eye socket at the same time the realization hit me like a ton of bricks. I wiped my finger on my jeans, seeing as how they were already coated in blood to begin with, as I cussed under my breath.

"Excuse me," A new voice cut in. I glanced up to see a man in a desk with glasses glaring down at me. "This is Heaven, not a bar. Watch your language."

I blinked in shock at the man looking down at me for a moment.

"I'm… Sorry?..." I could tell that he didn't buy it, but it didn't bug me any. I stood up and dusted myself off, seeing as how I was lying on a ground dirtier than the streets of New York.

"Okay…" I frowned to myself then brought my one eye to Saint Peters. "Now what?"

He sighed deeply and slammed a book on the table. Dust particles flew into my face making me cough madly. I wanted to yell at the guy. But seeing as how it wouldn't solve anything, I didn't even bother to waist my breath.

He mumbled, "Name?" as he opened the cover of the thick book. I looked up to the clouds. I was not about to tell this guy my real name.

"Uuuh, yeah no." I peered over the desk like a child, seeing as how it was so hellishly tall and I was so small, so I could have a conversation with him other than a desk. "Can't I just tell you my nick name?"

He stared at me for a moment.

"Ugh, if you must make this more difficult then it must be." He said in a pissed off tone. I smiled happily at this.

"Sis." I answered fast.

He flipped through the book until he got to the middle and scanned his long pointed finger on the pages. I watched him do this for some time to the point I felt as if I was about to pass out from boredom. I think a line actually started to form behind me because it was taking so long. He slammed the book closed, startling me awake. I furrowed my brows at Saint Peters as he pushed that book aside and plopped down a bigger book on the desk. I groaned inwardly and slammed my head against the front of the desk as the people behind me all groaned at Saint Peters.

After what felt like days of waiting on Saint Peters to find my name in the book, he told me something.

"You don't belong here in this realm."

I threw my hands up in the air, and yelled, "I KNEW THIS ALREADY!"

Flying bunnies flew into the air at my voice booming out of the blue. Saint Peters stared at me, the anger slowly creeping up on his face.

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS!?" He snapped back, spit landing on my face making me flinch and reel back a bit.

"I thought," I hissed in a low tone. "That you knew this already. I mean, you are SAINT PETERS!"

He sighed one more time and pinched the brim of his nose.

"Go inside the gates," he mumbled slightly, pointing towards the direction of the gates as they opened for me. "I have to work over time now because of you…"

I huffed a little bit, but walked in the direction of the gate just so I could get closer to getting home and out of that world.

The place was just like the comic. Dusty and dirty to the point you wanted to throw up. Hell, the throw up might have made the place look better than what it did. I walked on a path way that most people were walking on. I stuck my hands in my jean pockets as I trotted around following a group of people a good distance away on the pathway. I wanted to find my way around, but I didn't feel like asking anyone.

I stopped spotting a sight that I thought was hilarious. God was sitting in his chair asleep. I bit my lip to hold in my laughter. I knew already that he wasn't going to help me any. He didn't answer any questions that Johnny asked him when he was up there.

I stared at God for a little bit longer before walking off in my thoughts. It had been almost four days or more since waking up in Johnny's basement and escaping from death. I was more worried about getting killed by Johnny and finding out what Mr. Eff was up to. How ironic that I got killed by the last character I was lest worried about.

"Stupid fangirl Share…" I mumbled to myself. "Getting me killed. The only thing that was good that came out of that was that I got away from Mr. Eff and ruined his plan." I couldn't help but smile a little at that. "I wonder what happened to her anyway…"

I shrugged my shoulders and continued to walk, looking at the ground as I did so. It was kind of sad to think of really. You devote your life around a person that's not even real. It makes you wonder why you would do it. Maybe it's because in these characters we see ourselves in away. We just want someone that we can relate too, but we find others going to the extreme.

Share and the girls in Johnny's basement was that few that went to the extreme… Then what was I?

"You look sad." I shot my head up to be met with a tall man with glasses and a black goatee of sorts. I frowned at this not completely recalling this guy in the comic. "Mind if I pry, and ask you what's on your mind that troubles you?"

I rubbed my arm and glanced to the side with my one good eye as I slightly slouched.

"It's complicated." I replied. "I don't think you would understand… a lot of people wouldn't understand." I sighed and glanced up at him. "Sorry, my name's Sis."

"Edgar." He held out his hand to me. I grabbed it and shook it slightly. I wasn't really one for touching someone I barely knew. It kind of freaked me out a bit. I released his hand and returned my hand to my side. "Murdered?"

"Huh?" It clicked after he gestured towards my neck and eye. "Oh, yeah… Yeah I was."

"I'm sorry to hear that." He said calmly. "If it helps any, I'm sure you family and friends will miss you deeply."

I forced a small smile. "Thanks…" I sighed softly and turned back to the ground. "I just… It's sucks a little because I thought I was going to be able to go home and see my family again after so long and after working so hard for it too."

Edgar smile softly.

"Well, up here you will get peace a tranquility." He laughed slightly at something. "To be honest, I didn't believe any of this was real. God, heaven, hell, the devil, I thought it was all a big pile of lies." I couldn't help but chuckle a bit at his words. "But I guess I was wrong."

I glanced up at him.

"Yeah… I guess so."

He looked around him.

"It's not the most beautiful place," Edgar turned back to me. "But for people that didn't even believe that it was real, it's kind of a shock. But after that shock is gone… You kind of can't help but find it hard to laugh at. You always hear about the roads being paved in gold, but then you get here and they're paved with trash. Kind of makes you wish that it wasn't real."

"…Yeah, It kind of does…" But I wasn't thinking about Heaven. I was thinking about that whole entire world. When you read the comic, you think it's not real. But when you get sucked into it by someone's will it makes you want to laugh. Then you kind of wish it wasn't real.

"It was nice talking to you." I snapped out of my thinking to hear him say this to me. "Maybe we'll see one another around here."

"Yeah… Hopefully so. You seem to be the only nice person in this place." I said in a soft tone, waving to him as he started to walk the opposite direction that I was. I stared at him over my shoulder 'til he was gone around a corner. I dropped my hand slightly. "Just like Todd…"

I growled in anger and kicked the ground, dust flying in the air as I did so.

"Seeing as how I'm going to be stuck up here for the rest of eternity."

I slowly trotted over to one open chair that was near a fat lady that was glaring at me and an old man that kept looking at the ladies boobs. I grimaced seeing the old man lick his lips as he continued to stare at the fat lady.

"So, wrong!" I yelled in rage. I grabbed the chair and smashed it against the old man's head. The fat woman screamed in fear seeing me do this. I turned away from the now bleeding old man to glare at her. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

I slammed the chair against the lady's head as well to have the chair break and to have the lady tumble to the ground.

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS SHIT ANYMORE!" I screamed into the air like a madman. "I WANT TO GO HOME!" I dug my nails into the palm of my hands as the tears rolled down my cheeks. "I CAN'T STAND YOU FUCKING MORRONS ANYMORE! THE BLOOD! THE VIOLENCE! THE WAY I'VE BEEN BACK STABBED SO MANY TIMES! AND THE FUCKING MADNESS THAT FOLLOWED ME THROUGHOUT THE WHOLE TIME I WAS STUCK HERE!"

I dropped to my knees and huffed and puffed to regain my air. I had never exploded like that before. It was amazing. I got the entire pint up rage out of me finally that was clawing in my insides just to get out.

"Snapping like you just did is my job, little child thing."

I opened my one good eye to see booted clawed feet in front of me. I glanced up to see the last person I would have thought to see. Johnny sleep deprived eyes stared down at me with his skinny arms crossed over his chest. I rubbed my hands as a shame filled look clouded over my face.

"I have a name." I grumbled slightly.

"And I told you already," He growled. "I don't recall it."

I sighed.

"Sissy's my nick name from my family," I said, introducing myself yet again. "But they call me Sis for short." Johnny kneeled down in front of me, making me confused and fearful of what he might do next. He had a stern expression plastered on his face, and then it slowly cracked into a menacing creepy smile that made my spine tingle a bit.

"I never really introduced myself to you, did I?" He placed his hand on his chest, saying, "My name is Johnny C., but you may call me Nny." I couldn't help but smirk a little at his introduction.

"It's good to finally talk to you without you trying to kill me." I replied, placing my hands on my knees. He stared at me for a moment as I stared back at him.

"That's a lie, isn't it?"

"Oh yeah." I said fast. "After you tried to kill me, over the process of four or more days, I learned to try and not piss you off. Just to let you be and not to get in your way."

"How smart of you." Nny implied smirking ever so slightly with a hand on his chin when his elbow was placed on his knee. After thinking about it for a moment of two, something finally clicked.

"I never did tell you my name," I concluded. "And you never told me yours."

Johnny frowned at this for a moment as he tapped his chin in thought.

"You didn't?" He then glared at me. "Then you fucking yelled at me for no reason!"

Once again, spit landed on my face. But unlike last time, I didn't flinch.

"It would seem so." I dead paned plainly to him, not pulling my one good eye off him. I felt a jab come from my left eye socket. "Aaah SHIT! WHAT WAS THAT!?" I yelled in shock, placing my hand over my left eye socket.

Johnny snickered at me. I glared at him, and then spotted something red on his finger pulled my eye towards it. His finger was covered in blood. I could feel my face slowly start to pale as the pieces started to slowly fit.

"You poked inside my eye socket… YOU POKED ME INSIDE MY EYE SOCKET!" I said in disbelief.

"It felt weird too." He wiped the blood on my shirt from his finger. "It was like touching warm jelly, Eck."

I sat up, saying, "That's wrong on every level known to mankind!" He watched me as I went on with my rant, sitting down on the ground as a far off look appeared in his eyes. "You just don't poke someone's eye socket!" I yelled after some time, pointing my finger inches away from his face.

"U-huh."

"I don't know where your fingers been!"

"Right."

"I think I feel a hair in there! Ah god damn it!"

"Um-hm"

"You're not even listening, are you?"

"I like waffles."

I stared at him with a defeated, and then a question popped into my head. Johnny was in Heaven. He wasn't supposed to die anytime soon. Why the hell was he up in Heaven so damn soon? Johnny spotted me staring at him for a long amount of time and he started to get pissed at me because of it.

"WHAT!?" I jumped a little at the volume of his voice.

I cleared his throat. "Well, Johnny, I was just wondering…" I paused and let my mind travel off into thought. Johnny frowned at this and looked in the direction that I was staring off into space. "Why the hell are you up here?" I asked after coming back to earth.

"Oh…" I saw him stand up and put his hands behind his back. He glared down at me hard. "I get it." I backed up a bit as he got closer to me, pointing at my face, saying, "Just because I kill people and talk to objects that have voices makes me idiomatically bad?!"

"That's not what I-,"

"That I should burn in hell!"

"No, that not what I was trying to-,"

"I KNOW IT IS!" He snapped, grabbing my jacket and shaking me madly. "I CAN TELL BY THE WAY YOU ACT THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE THINKING! YOU LITTLE SHIT!"

"THAT NOT WHAT I MEANT!" I slapped his hands off my jacket and stumbled back, glaring at him with everything in me. "I WANTED TO KNOW WHY THE HELL YOU DIED!"

The anger in him seemed to vanish when I said this.

"Oh!" He smiled happily out of nowhere, making me feel confused and frustrated at the fact that he yelled at me and could have had the idea of murder on his mind for no reason. Then again, I kind of did the same thing. "Well, I came here to kill you!"

It was quiet for a moment.

"What?"

He nodded his head. "Seeing as how that person killed you before I did…" He tapped his chin in thought. "What was his name? Jimbo?" He waved his hands at the subject. "I don't no. Any whooo, I vowed that I would find a way to get to you and kill you! So, Psycho Doughboy came up with the idea of killing myself to get to you! And here I am!" He smiled crazily as he placed his hand on his hips.

I couldn't help but face palm at his reason for killing himself. He was only up there to kill me. But he couldn't do that because I was already dead. I didn't think he knew that part. And then, I had an idea. I smirked evilly and turned to Nny to see that he was trying to kick one of the flying bunnies that were on the ground near his feet, sending it flying into the air.

"Hey Nny…" Johnny turned to face me at the same time I squared my eye on him and concentrated real hard on one thing in particular.

"What do yo-,"

POP!

Brains, blood and bone fragments went flying into my face and into others faces when Nny's head exploded and he fell to the ground. I covered my mouth and chuckled as Nny's head slowly started to regenerate in front of me. When his tissue and muscle covered his head first, along with his eyes forming back, he stared at me hard. I froze at Johnny's icy look. I laughed nervously.

He stood up and dusted himself off, his face being completely formed back to normal, still glaring at me.

"You're fucking dead now."

The blood of Nny dripped from my face as I tried to think of something to cool him down a bit.

"Wait. I'm dead already." I shrugged my shoulders. "What's the worst that could-,"

BOOM!

"HOLY HELL THAT HURTS!" I yelled after my head regenerated back. Johnny was laughing as he point at me, my blood splattered all over him and the others around us. I snapped up and glared at with all my rage.

POP!

Johnny's head healed faster this time and he didn't hesitate to make my head explode yet again. The war had started and blood was flying everywhere. People were yelled at us for bothering them in their moment of bliss, but Nny only booted them out of their chair and blew their heads up. It hurt, yeah. But it wasn't as bad as the pain that I had back down in their Earth.

To tell you the truth, it was actually fun in a way. I think that I actually had a smile on my face for the first time in that world. Johnny and I stopped after half an hour of making one another's heads explode to regain our breath. The people around us stared at us in hope that all of the head exploding was done and over with finally. Nny smiled crazily at me, making the others around us worry that it was about to start all over yet again.

He glared hard at me and I glared hard back.

"It's over now." He hissed.

"Says you." I replied.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING!?" Nny and I snapped our heads over to the new voice that boomed through the air. A tall woman with a red skin complexion and white work uniform glared at both of us. I glanced down like a scolded puppy as Nny looked around to see the damage that had been done. At the process of blowing one another's heads up, we had seemed to blown up others heads as well. Blood was caked everywhere along with brain and bone particles.

"Well-I-Uh-," I stuttered, sweat dripping down the side of my blood riddled face.

"I'm in so much shit now!" The woman screeched, dashing over to the two of us. "You two weren't even supposed to be around one another!"

Johnny and I glanced at one another, puzzlement covering or faces along with the blood.

"…Why?..." I asked her.

"Because we knew this was going to happen if you two found one another!" Her hand snatched onto my upper arm, pulling me away from Nny. "It's like an ongoing war with the two of you. He wants to kill you and you want to get away from him so you'll do anything to get away."

Nny grinded his teeth together, hearing this from the woman.

"SO WHAT!?" He snapped at her. "I WANT TO KILL HER NOW!" He went for my other arm when the woman pulled me away more. "Don't make me-,"

"It's time for her to go to hell, Mr. C." My eyes grew wide hearing her say that. Nny was at a loss for words. "She does not belong here." She looked down at me. "My name is Damned Elize. Tell this to Senor Diablo when you reach there along with your name. He should understand when you do."

Johnny held out his hand to stop her from going on. "Wait a minute-,"

"No Mr. C." Damned Elize said, cutting him off. "It's time for Sis to return to her rightful place in the world."

"But my job wasn't done-,"

"Say goodbye Sis." Damned Elize told me. I turned to Johnny to see he was glaring daggers at Damned Elize.

I slowly raised my hand and waved to him.

"Bye Johnny." I said in a whisper almost.

After that, I heard a loud POOF and I was gone from heaven.

Down to hell.

* * *

_Hope you all like it! See you next Friday at 9:30 P.M.!_


	15. Chapter 15

+Don't ever let the things people say cloud who you really are. Those hurtful words can change a person, and soon the person you use to be is just a distant faded memory of the better you you used to be.

*…Thanks Nny…

I landed hard on the ground, the smoke clearing away from me. I coughed and waved my hand around to clear the smoke more so it didn't sting my eye socket too much. I was met face first with large buildings and pissed off looking people. I stood up, holding my back in pain, and scoped around me to see where the hell I was exactly in Hell.

Smog and strong smelling perfume hint me first. I gagged and covered my mouth fast.

"Holy mother of God that's bad." I said, coughing more with each passing second.

"That is somewhat bad, isn't it?" I snapped my head over to see a tall lingering figure standing in front of me. I blinked in shock and stepped back to get a better view of the face that was talking to me. A demon looking man stood in front of me, smirking ever so lightly. I gulped and nodded my head as I stared into his dark eyes.

"Y-Yeah…" I snapped out of my fear and got back on track of what I was supposed to say to him. "Damned Elize sent me here to-,"

"Yes, yes, yes," He interrupted me. "I know why you are here. And it is a big inconvenience for me and others of this realm my dear. "

I felt my gut tighten up in knots.

I rubbed the back of my neck, saying, "Right… Sorry."

He sighed, "What's done is done. Now is the time that I must deal with explaining everything to you, wasting my time along with others as I do so. Then I must fix all the damage you have done to the world above."

"Again," I said calmly, my eyes casted down to the space between us. "Sorry."

"Stop apologizing so much." He said as he started to walk ahead of me. I dashed down the sidewalk to catch up with him. "It does get annoying after some time. I like a broken record."

"S-," I stopped myself by biting down on my lip. "Right. I'll keep that in mind." He nodded his skull head as he stared in front of him. "So… Why am I here in the first place?" I asked.

"Johnny was supposed to kill you for _'Them'_."

"I know that," I jumped over a drunken man that was sleeping on the ground. "But why was he supposed to kill me? Who the hell are them? And what got me to this point in the first place?"

"It would seem that you didn't read Johnny's Die-airy, did you?"

I paused for a moment as the color in my face vanished in a flash. Senor Diablo smirked and chuckled at me seeing that just looking at my expression could answer the question.

"I'm so fucking stupid." I mumbled, slapping my head and groaning in disbelief. "How the hell did I not think of looking in that damn thing? I had it the whole time I was up there."

"Don't worry," Senor Diablo went on. "I can clear everything up for you… For a price that is…"

I felt everything inside me freeze.

"What's the price?" I asked slowly, facing him.

He looked over to me from the corner of his eye, placing his hands behind his back. I didn't like the way he was acting. It made me wonder if he wanted to take my soul from me.

"Stay here for one day," I smiled at this, thinking that that one request was the easiest thing I had to deal with my whole time there. "And having to do what Johnny tells you." I felt myself feeling a little better knowing it was only Johnny I had to deal with. "And I get to take one year off your life expectancy."

I tapped my chin in thought hearing the deal that I was offered.

"One year?" I asked, perching an eyebrow.

"Just one." He repeated for me.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Eh, it's only one year. I'll take the deal."

"Good."

He placed a hand on my head and closed his eyes. I felt a little suction sensation overcome my whole body as I became light and unsteady. Soon the feeling that a part of my soul was being ripped out of me came over me. I toppled to the ground and found that in front of me was a glowing green orb in Senor Diablo's bonny hands with the number 96 on the front of it. The orb vanished in flames as a small scream came from it.

"I-Is it over?" I groaned, rubbing my head in pain and sitting up from the dirty ground as Senor Diablo opened his coal colored eyes.

"Yes. Was it as good for you as it was for me?"

I couldn't help but blush and face the opposite direction. I crossed my arms, saying, "Haha, funny…"

"I thought it was." I stopped and found that I was in front of a bagel and coffee shop. "Go inside and sit down in one of the booths. Johnny should appear here soon. I just heard word that he's causing havoc in heaven because you were taken away from him."

I shrugged my shoulders not really caring that Johnny was causing havoc up in heaven. Knowing him, he was probably blowing up heads and shouting at people because he didn't get his way. Johnny was more like a child in more ways than you could count. I was about to say goodbye when I noticed that he was already gone.

"Well," I sighed, shoving my hands into my pockets. "That was rude…"

I opened the glass door to be met face first with the smell of fresh bread and coffee. I wasn't really a coffee lover, but bread. Oh you better bet I was a bread lover. I could never get enough bread! I'm sorry, I'm getting off track. I closed the glass door behind me and trotted over to a booth that was near the window.

Hell wasn't all that bad from what I had seen and been through so far. I was waiting for assholes to be around me all the time seeing as how it was depicted like that in the comic. I placed my chin in my hand and glanced out the window, waiting for the maniac that was going to give me all the answers I was waiting for. There were a couple of people in the shop with me that were simply eating and drinking as they read the newspaper. But there was one person that gave me the creeps because he kept on staring at me.

I turned away from him and faced the window more so I didn't have to see the weird look I was getting from the business looking man. But even after doing that I could still feel his gaze on me. I looked over my shoulder with my one good eye to see him still staring.

_"This is weird…"_ I turned back to the window and jumped in shock.

Johnny was standing outside the window and waving to me with blood all over him. I forced myself to smile and waved back, but I was shaking all over at the sudden scare. Johnny walked into the bagel and coffee shop, pushing the door open and smearing crimson blood all over the glass door and walked over to me.

"Heeey," I drawled out. He popped into the booth and investigated the shop for the first time. "So, how was the fall down here?"

"Painful." He replied. Johnny found the man that had been staring at me from the first time I got there still looking. Nny perched an eyebrow at this. "You?"

"Same." I found that Nny was glaring at the man as the man was doing the same thing. "Nny what are you-,"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LOOKING AT!?" Nny shouted, slamming his hand on the table. "Haven't you ever seen a girl with a missing eye and a stab in the neck!? I bet you have! That's probably why you're down here in the first place!"

I sunk down in the booth.

"What was that fag!" The business man shot back. "I couldn't hear you over you're douche baggieness!"

Johnny grabbed a coffee cup and launched it towards the business man. The scolding coffee splashed all over the man's face and immediately it start to boil and peal.

All that went through my mind as the man's high pitched screams entered my ears were, _"That was one hot cup of coffee…"_

Nny didn't stop there though. As the man was screaming, Nny lunged at him and slammed his face against the table that the man was sitting at multiple times. Some of the man's skin stuck to the yellow table and showed more of the tissue under his skin. With every slam of the man's head, more blood splattered everywhere on the table and wooden floorings. After the umpteenth time of banging his head against the table, the man passed out and Johnny tossed him to the floor.

"Trash like you belongs on the floor." Nny hissed.

The worker behind the desk simply backed up slowly to the kitchen and acted as if nothing had happened. I shot my eyes back and forth see that there were no other people in the shop that could be harmed. They left screaming out of the place.

I cleared my throat.

"Uh…Johnny?"

"WHAT!?" He snapped, staring coldly at me.

I drummed my fingers on the table.

"Do you think we could… You know… talk about why I'm here?"

Johnny gave me a blank look.

"You died." He answered.

"No. I mean like in this place. Who sent me here? Who are you working for to kill all those fans?" Johnny just kept on staring at me. "Why I was in your basement."

"…"

"The reason why I kidnapped Squee."

"…"

"What got us in this whole ordeal."

"…"

"Why you tried to kill me."

"…"

I face palmed in aggravation.

"I think I just gave up one year of my life expectance for nothing." I groan inwardly.

"You gave up one year of your life expectance?" Nny questioned, stomping on the passed out man to get over to me. "To who? What did it feel like? Did you get an Icee?"

"Senor Diablo." I sighed, placing the side of my head on the table as I watched Nny stop at the edge of the table. "He said you would answer all the questions I had about why I was here. It felt like something inside me was getting sucked out. And no, I did not get an Icee… Although that would have been good…"

"Ah." He mused. Johnny stopped and investigated me. "You look different."

I laughed harshly.

"I am missing an eye and have blood all over me."

"Not that!" He snapped, glaring at me. "I mean, you seem to be missing something that makes you… Well, you."

I furrowed my brows at his words. I was missing something that made me… Me? My eyes trailed up to my bangs seeing as how they were higher than usual. What the hell would that be? My eyes snapped open wide in alarm and I grabbed my head in fright.

"M-M-My beanie!" I said in fright. "I lost my beanie!"

Nny snapped his fingers.

"That's it!" He exclaimed.

"No!" I yelled. "I need that! I-I can't lose that hat!"

Johnny stared at me in puzzlement.

"Why? You can just get another one from the-,"

"I can't just replace that hat!" I interrupted in a rush. "My Mother gave me that hat! It was something she made for me before I was even born!" I felt the tears start to slowly form. I squeezed my eyes and punched the table multiple times in a blind rage. Johnny stared at me as if nothing was happening, as I yelled, "GOD FUCKING DAMN IT! I WORKED HARD NOT TO LOSE THAT!"

That hat was the most important thing to me. I wore it every day almost because it was made by my mother. I swore on my life that I would never lose that hat because of that one reason. And at the last moments of being in that dammed place, I lost it. It felt as if someone ripped my heart out when Nny pointed it out.

I paused, feeling a warm grip on my shoulder. I opened my one good eye to see Johnny doing something really out of character. He was rubbing my shoulder in a comforting way.

"…I'm not sure why this object means so much to you… Because I don't even recall my own mother… But it's not the object that means so much… It's the memories of you with your mother that matters…" Shortly after saying this, he pulled his hand off my shoulder and wiped it on his shirt with a grossed out looked on his face.

I smiled slightly.

"Right… Thanks Nny…"

"Now," He grabbed onto the back of my hoodie and dragged me towards the exit of the shop. "You want answers to you questions, right?" I nodded my head and said yes. "Well, I want you to answer some questions that I have. So let's find a better place than this shit hole to consult with one another."

I really didn't have a say in this. He simply dragged me out of the shop. Twenty seconds later, the shop blew up. I was in shock of this when Johnny just giggled with a sinister smile, walking down the sidewalk towards a small looking park.

* * *

**Only two more chapters everyone! Everything will be told and put into understanding! So tell me what you think the last two chapters are going to have. How do you think this is all going to end?**

**R&R and tell me people!**

**And why 'They' did this might just shock some of you just like the ending will.**

**;)**


	16. Chapter 16

It was strange really. Johnny had money on him so he got him and me an Icee from one of the gas stations on the way down to the small park. When we actually made it there, we sat on a bench. But when we sat Nny wanted enough room to have another person sit in between us. I didn't blame him. I really didn't like sitting close to people I didn't know either.

I know what you're thinking. But you know him. No, I don't. That and he kills people. So I didn't want take the chance of him snapping and jab a stick into my eye socket then throw me into traffic. Not the most eventful thing to go through.

So I watched myself just to make sure that Nny didn't harm me.

I took a sip out of my cherry flavored Icee, which tasted like ass, when Nny asked a question out of the blue, one that I really didn't understand.

"Why didn't you do it?"

I blinked with confusion written on my face and pulled the straw away from my lips, but kept my eye locked to the side walk. "Do what?"

His brown sleep deprived eyes stayed glued to the view of the city in front of us, a look of boredom not escaping him.

After a moment of silences, he said, "End it."

I made a face.

"End it?" I repeated in a questioning tone. The sweat from the cup in my hand started to make my hands feel clammy to the point I had to place the cup in between my legs and rub my hand on my jeans. "What do you mean by that?"

He rolled the straw in his cup in between his thumb and index finger.

"I mean…" His eyes snapped over to me. "Kill yourself."

I laughed inwardly.

"Trust me," I glanced to the red sky to see the eye ball staring back at me. "I had my moments when I thought about killing myself just to get away from all the fucked up shit in this world…" I sighing, leaning forward a bit and placing my arms on my knees. "But I couldn't bring myself to do something like that."

"Explain to me as to why you wouldn't." Nny said, leaning back on the bench and staring up at the red sky with me. "I find it interesting to hear others reasoning's then laughing at them later on."

I rubbed the back of my neck, closing my eyes.

"You really want to know why?" Nny nodded his head slightly. "It was because I dragged Squee into my mess and I couldn't picture killing myself and leaving him with Mr. Eff and Psycho Doughboy until someone found him… Meat might have left him alone though… That and I thought I could've stopped it before it got worse." I waved my hand around. "You know the voices and you trying to kill me."

"Yes, you did a fabulous job on that." Nny said sarcastically.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know."

Nny seemed to let this sink in.

"It's an understandable reason… The Squee part." He tossed his drink to the ground, seeing as how it was melted. "Most people that I've had down in my basement wouldn't think that far. Hell, most of those fan thing people were more worried about being in my basement! WHAT'S SO FUCKING GREAT ABOUT THAT? YOU'RE ABOUT TO DIE!" He grabbed his head in aggravation. "I don't get it."

"Eh." I mumbled, taking another sip out of my drink. Nny glared at me and slapped my drink out of my hand. "HEY!"

"It's shit." Johnny spat. "Don't drink it." He then pointed at me. "And stop cussing! Act like a woman! Not a truck stop hooker!"

I raised my hands in defeat.

"Sorry! Sorry! I'll watch what I say from now on." I sighed lowering my hands. "It's just hard because I was raised as a tomboy."

"I could tell." He mused. "The way you dress and act is a dead giveaway."

I rolled my eyes. "You don't say?"

"Don't give me that shit." Johnny hissed, his pupils becoming slits. "I won't fucking hesitate to kill you like a zoo keeper would a fat kid after a peanut."

I stared at him in utter confusion, then couldn't help but chuckle, as I said, "What!?"

Nny kept going on with this under his breath.

"You can have your voices back." I said, getting him back on track. "I had no idea what I was getting myself into."

"Well duh. You were supposed to die in my basement. Not get out and kidnap everything in sight." He replied in rage. "What the hell did you think you were accomplishing by doing that? Getting Mr. Fuck and D-Boy to help you? That's just foolish of you. They would just end up using you in their war."

I felt a ping in my gut.

"Y-Yeah."

Johnny investigated me, hearing me stutter.

"They did, didn't they?" He asked me. I lowered my head in shame. "Damn it. I knew this would happen. It always happens to the ones that they think have a chance of getting out alive. I figured D-Boy would be the one to get to you and talk you into killing yourself so he could get back to the thing behind the wall."

"And you would be wrong." I said quietly.

Nny stopped himself from going on.

"What?"

I closed my eyes and sighed sadly. "Mr. Eff is so fucking persuasive."

"What did he do?" Nny pressed on. I heard a hint of worry in his voice, but I could have imagined it. Yeah, that was probably it.

"He tried to talk me into believing him." I mumbled. I licked my lips and let my eye travel around the area. "D-Boy was actually trying to help me along with Meat and Nailbunny to get away from slipping into the madness… When Mr. Eff was trying to get me into it."

"Who's Meat?"

"Oh, right." I smiled. "You haven't met him yet. Don't worry, you will soon."

Johnny messed with his skinny hands, picking the blood from under his finger nails. "Do you really want to leave here?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

I didn't hesitate to say, "Wouldn't you?"

He smirked at this. "…Point taken."

I leaned back again. "I can't wait just to get home and see my mother and father. It's been so long. That and I've had my fill of talking objects and a homicidal maniac trying to kill me." I paused. "No affiance."

"None taken. It is a culture shock of sorts to get ripped out of your life to be placed into another one that you've only heard about for three months." Johnny smirked evilly. "That and someone as small and weak as you can't handle this level of insanity."

"You got that right." I huffed. I smiled to myself, getting a picture of Squee in my mind. "I think the only person I'm going to really miss is Squee."

Nny seemed hurt by my words. "… What about me?"

"You tried to kill me!" I snapped.

"SO!" He yelled back at me, inches away from my face.

I sighed and couldn't help but smirk a bit. I know I've said this before, but damn Johnny acted like a child at times. You just had to smile at him. But only behind his back. He would kill you for doing so.

"… Fine, I'll miss you too…"

"Do you think you'll recall this really happened?" He asked, backing up a bit to give me my space.

"What do you mean?"

"That all of this happened." He said, raising his hands a bit in the air. "I want to know what you think."

"…No." I answered fast. "I don't think that whatever sent me here would allow that to happen."

Nny nodded his head at my answer. "Yeah, he probably wouldn't."

"He?" I repeated. Now I was getting answers. "It's not they?"

Johnny sighed.

"To be honest… It was only one person that sent you here." He answered with a scowl. "He told me that I could get blood for the wall easier and get rid of some people that admired me. Slowly but surely I became disgusted by the idea of people putting me as an idol and girls wanting to be _with_ me." He shuddered at the thought. "It makes me sick."

He smiled shortly after.

"But it did help with getting blood." He went into a deep thought. "But… what he told me was strange… How he knew me, about the wall and the voices." I nodded my head as I listened to him. "He said he created it all."

I stared at him.

"Created it all."

"Yes."

"…" I rubbed my head trying to make sense of it. Then, it hit me. It all became clear now. The fan girls. The murders. The reason why Johnny knew everything about us. But there was one problem. I didn't know the guy's name. I just knew his roll. "The creator… What's the name of the guy? Shit! I don't know this shit because I'm not like that!"****

"Jhonen V." I stared in shock at Nny. "I wrote it down on a piece of paper to recall it. I'm not good with names… he told me the reason why he wanted every person killed. Even you."

This was it. The moment I was waiting for.

"Why?" I blurted out.

Johnny glared at me.

"You have sympathy for me and him."

I felt myself go cold. "That's what got me here… I WAS KILLED BECAUSE I HAVE SYMPATHY FOR YOU AND HIM!?" If I had a fucking table right then and there, I would have flipped it. I was too nice for my own damn good and that's what got me there.

"I don't need your sympathy and he doesn't ask for it either." Johnny explained in a harsh tone.

"I feel bad for you and the guy," I pitched the bridge of my nose. "What's his name, because you get followed and everything twenty four seven! This is utter bull shit!"

"Stop cussing!" Nny yelled.

I stood in a flash, grinding my teeth. All the things that happened to me flashed before my eyes as the rage built up more and more. I was sorry for the guys and my ass gets in the ringer. Almost killed for it! I never heard of someone getting killed because they were sorry for the person.

I threw my hands in the air, and yelled at the top of my lungs, "I FUCKING HATE MY LIFE!"

Johnny stared at me in utter shock.

"I get picked on for being too quiet, everyone in my fucking school thinks I'm gay, people see me as weird, and the assholes of the schools won't stop bugging me about shit like going out with them when they find out I'm not gay. I DON'T WANT TO GO OUT WITH ANYONE! AND JUST BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO DOESN'T MAKE ME GAY! THIS IS MY LIFE GOD DAMN IT! LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE! Then I get killed by that one guy, Jimmy! I JUST WANT TO GO HOME AND HAVE A SIMPLE LIFE FOR FUCK SAKE!"

I huffed and puffed to regain my air. It was quiet for a good three minutes before Johnny cleared his throat, making me snap my head over to him.

"Well," He tapped his fingers against the bench. "That was eventful."

I felt my face burn at the realization of my own outburst.

"Oh man," I mumbled, rubbing the back of my head in embarrassment. "I did it again didn't I?"

Johnny perched an eyebrow.

"Again?"

I nodded my head.

"Ever since Mr. Eff tried to brain wash me or something, I've been having rage problems more than ever." I glanced to my shoes. "It's… It's strange, but it feels good." I smiled at the idea of the feeling like a man would after having… You know. "Real good…"

"How did he trick you?"

"Eh?" I asked snapping out the idea of the feeling.

"Mr. Eff!" Johnny hissed.

I blushed and messed with my hands. I didn't want Johnny to know how Mr. Eff tricked me. It was embarrassing to think that I didn't see what Mr. Fuck was up to.

"Oh… Well…"

"Yesss?" Nny drawled out.

I sighed giving in. "…He made me feel as if he was my only friend in this world…" I turned around to face Nny. "As if he was someone I could truly trust when trying to find out how to get out of this world. He showed no hint of getting into my mind at the beginning. But when he did, he flaunted it a little but didn't say it was his fault, just the rage that was in me that pulled him towards me. "

I grabbed my elbows and shuddered.

"After he got stronger, I grew to fear him more than you and tried to get away from him." I bit my bottom lip. "But I couldn't. I was stuck with him in my head… Then later on…"

I paused.

"Then later on, what?"

"…Nothing… Never mind." I sighed deeply, "After sometime, I forgot about figuring out what sent me here. I just tried my damnedest to figure out what Mr. Eff was up too."

"Tricky little bastards aren't they?" He asked with a harsh laugh. "Did you find out what he was up too?"

"…" I dropped my head. "Not entirely."

"What did you find out?" He asked, standing up and walking up to me.

"I found out that he wanted to get away from the wall and you," I answered. "So, I guess he tried to become real with my madness and rage. I got as far as turning him into a figment of my madness, giving a human like form. When you found me, I knew that it was time to let someone kill me before Mr. Fuck got any stronger." I felt cold recalling what he looked like. "He scared the shit out of me with that form."

I looked up at Nny to see that he had a startled expression on his face.

"I-I did the right thing… R-Right?"

The red sky was turning black as we both stared at one another. I didn't know what he was thinking, but I wanted him to tell me that it was alright and I did the right thing by getting killed. I wanted him to tell me that I had gotten away from Mr. Fuck and the madness was gone, that the nightmare was over.

"I don't know…" He replied, a shadow casting over his eyes as he lowered his head.

I couldn't help up tear up a bit. I grinded my teeth to stop myself from crying, not wanting to feel weak and scared in front of the maniac. That was not the answer that I wanted to hear. I didn't want to find out that Mr. Eff was running wild in their world because of me. I wanted to know that I stopped him before I turned him into something real.

"I don't want to be the reason why Mr. Eff is real." I choked out. I swallowed down the crying fit I was about to have. "That would be awful. Not after everything I've been through and dragged Squee through as well. " I laughed and snuffed my nose. " Not after setting foot into a club." I groaned inwardly. "I will never go to another club in my life."

A disgusted look appeared on Nny's face at the name of the place. "Vile places aren't they?"

"Yeah. I was just lucky that…" I paused.

"That what?" Nny pressed on to get the rest out of me.

"… well…" I licked my lips. "Mr. Fuck actually, somewhat, saved me in a twisted way."

"Mr. Fuck? Him? How so?" Nny asked in disbelief. We started to walk around the park, seeing as how hobos and drug addicts were starting to come out.

"He told me that I had to run away and fight to stay alive," I walked over a drunken hobo that had peed himself. "Seeing as how Share and Jimmy were trying to kill me too." I rolled my eyes. "I really didn't have a chance in hell to make it out alive in this place to tell you the truth." I stopped myself before I went into another long rant about what I had to deal with. "I ran to the bathroom and climbed into the air ducks with the knife Mr. Fuck gave me."

I gulped and stuffed my hands into my pockets.

"Share caught up with me and stabbed me in the thigh a thousand times," I casted my eye over to Nny to catch him looking at me with a blank expression. I freaked me out a bit, but I didn't care to tell him to stop.

"That's when Mr. Eff talked me into harming her…" I growled in anger. "That's when I stabbed her in the hand, penning her to the air ducked. After that…" I sighed deeply in misery. "I can't explain what happened… it's as if I passed out."

"You're repressing that one moment." Nny butted in. He glanced around the park to see if anyone was following us. "Why wouldn't you? You almost killed someone."

"…B-But he said I would have died if I didn't…"

"This is Mr. Eff." He snarled in anger at the fact that I was giving excuses. He kicked a pop can away from his path. "He talked me into trying to kill…" He paused and his eyes sadden as he slumped his shoulders at the painful memory he had brought up of that one day. Of the one that got away from him.

"Devi…"

It grew quiet between the two of us.

"What do you fear?" Nny asked, getting the other subject out of his head.

"I'm actually somewhat scared to fall asleep because I don't want to see Mr. Eff's freaky ass face again. At first I was afraid to sleep because I didn't want to see your face." I said, trying to cut the silence.

"Why do you think I never sleep?" He asked harshly.

"…Because… You have better things to do?..." It was more in a questioning matter than in a true answering form. I really didn't know the reason as to why he didn't sleep. I knew there were two reasons as to why he didn't sleep. I just didn't know them off the top of my head.

He glared at me, and yelled,"…WHO THE FUCK TOLD YOU!?"

I held up my hands and scooted over away from him.

"IT WAS A GUESS! I SWEAR!" I said in a rush, seeing him reach into his boots.

He stopped.

"Oh." He smiled in a creepy matter. "Okay then!"

"Sis." I stopped along with Nny and turned around to the person that said my name. Senor Diablo stood in the shadows, the red moon casting a shadow over his form. I swallowed hard knowing what was to come. "It's time for you to go."

I looked over to Nny to see that his face had become hard. He casted his brown sleep deprived eyes to beside him to stare at the dead grass. I bit my lip and nodded my head to Senor Diablo to show that I understood. I raised one foot and stopped myself.

"Where do I go from here, Nny?" I asked in a lowly scared tone, staring at the red moon.

Nny didn't answer this question fast like he did the others. This worried me more than anything. I lowered my head and trotted over to Senor Diablo. Senor Diablo rested his hand on my shoulder when I got to him, my head lowered in fear of his coal colored eyes. We started to head our way of the opposite direction of Nny. I didn't know where I was going. If Senor Diablo was taking me home, or take my soul.

"There's only one way for you to go." Nny said at the last moment.

I stopped and glanced over my shoulder to be caught into his maniac gaze. But for once, I wasn't scared. I was happy.

"What?" I chimed.

For once, I seen him smile in a way that I had yet to see him do.

A sympatric way.

"…down…"

I smiled softly back at him.

"It may not be the answer I was looking for." I closed my eyes. "But you answered." The dry wind blew, blowing the dead leaves and trash around us. I raised my hand and waved slightly to him. "…I guess this is where we say goodbye then…"

Nny nodded his head.

"…Yeah…"

"… I'm not going to lie, this whole ordeal sucked ass." I chuckled with a wide smile.

"It really did." Nny stated in a bland way. He glared at me with everything in him. "I'm not going to miss you."

"Same here pal."

We both smirked at one another for a split second.

"I may not recall you Sis. But I will hope too." He dug into his pants pocket and pulled out something that made me grin ear to ear.

"My beanie."

Johnny walked forward and handed my beanie to me. I grabbed it slowly out of his hands and investigated it.

"Because I want to recall the second person that got away from me killing them." He smiled evilly. "Who knows? Maybe I'll find my way to you and kill you."

I laughed a little.

"I'll be ready for it." I stared at the beanie for a little longer, before handing the beanie out to him. "Here." He stared at me in wonder. "I want you to have something to recall me by when I leave. You know, so you don't forget about the vendetta on me."

He slowly grabbed the beanie.

"What about me?" He questioned. "I don't have anything to give you. It would be unfair to not give you a reminder of me out to kill you."

I waved my hand at it.

"Don't worry about it." I pointed to my left side. "That stab you gave me is dead set to be a reminder because it's going to be a scar. That and it's going to be a personal reminder of to fear you."

He chuckled at this.

"Good." He hissed. "I don't want you to see me as a friend any way. I don't need friends."

"I love teary goodbyes, but it's time for the human to leave Nny." Senor Diablo barked. "Time is short." Nny rolled his eyes at this remark. "Any last words?"

"Yes. Sis," He started. "Don't ever let the things people say cloud who you really are. Those hurtful words can change a person, and soon the person you use to be is just a distant faded memory of the better you you used to be."

"…Thanks Nny…" I replied. "I'll keep that in mind."

Senor Diablo placed his hand on my head. Everything became translucent and faded with a green hue around it. Souls swarmed around me, screaming in pain and misery as I started to worry that I had just sealed the deal with giving my soul to the devil. Then, blackness set in.

* * *

**_Hey everyone! There's only one chapter left after this one. And are you shocked with who it was that made all those fan girls die by Johnny's hands? Nah, I don't think you guys are. Anywhooo, The next chapter is going to be short. So to make up for it, I'm going to answer any of the questions you guys have! So, ask me any question you guys have in the review thing-y and yeah, I'll answer._**

**_***** I acually don't know names very good as well, so I had to look up the name of the guy who made JTHM. XD_**

**_See you all on Friday at 9:30 P.M.!_**


	17. Chapter 17

Softness was against the left of my head. I didn't know what the softness was that was against it, but it felt homey almost. With closed eyes, I buried my face further into the softness that was against my head, and then I felt something warm wrapped around my body. I slowly opened my eyes to be met with whiteness. I squeezed my eyes closed and covered my eyes with my right hand.

"Ahh, too bright." I mumbled, my eyes throbbing from the brightness.

"Sis?" I heard a small voice say softly. "SIS!"

The stomping of shoes came running up from the right of me and I opened my eyes to be met with a familiar face that made my heart rise with happiness.

"Bro? BRO!" I wrapped my arms about my younger brother's neck, getting a face full of his brown hair. I laughed happily as my younger brother did the same, wrapping his small arms around me. I pulled back and investigated him hard, putting my hands on his freckled cheeks and searching in his copper eyes for any sign of deceit. "Is it really you?"

He shoved my hands off his face, frowning darkly as he rubbed his face.

"Yes it's me!" He snapped, his copper eyes glaring at me, dropping his hands to his side to reveal the red marks on his face from where I pressed my hands so hard. "Who else could it be?"

"I can't believe it with my own two eyes!" I screeched happily, clapping my hands like a morn. "Wait…" I snapped my hand to my left eye to see my small hand to my relief. "OH! IT'S THERE!" I jumped up in down on my knees in the bed I was placed in.

"…Bed?" I glanced around the room to find I was in a hospital room. Seconds later I looked down at myself to see that I was in a white hospital gown with blue dots surrounding it. I felt my mouth slightly gape as I tried to put it all together. I was just in a world with a crazed comic book character and now I found myself in a hospital room to some unbeknownst reason. Did any of the past events really happen? "…How did I get here?..."

I saw from the corner of my eye that my younger brother Alexander was frowning at me as puzzlement slowly took place on that small fragile face.

He said slowly, "You don't know?" I shook my head no, feeling my gut slowly turn in fear of what was about to come out of his mouth. Was it going to be something out of this worldly crazy? If it was, it wasn't going to be as crazy as what I went through. "You were found on the sidewalk near the gas station. The cops say that you passed out do to someone hitting you upside the head with a baseball bat!"

I lifted my left hand and touched the side of my head to feel bandages wrapped around it, a zing running through my head as soon as my fingers brush it. I couldn't help but pull my hand away to stop myself from making the mistake of touching the side of my head again.

"You were all bloody!"

"Wow…" I looked at my hand as the words registered fully, and then I dropped my hand to my side. The white fabric rubbing against my left hand gently, making it tickle ever so slightly. My eyes traveled down to the tiles below us. "Where are mom and dad?"

"They went to go talk to the doctor." He answered in a rush, jumping up and down from the candy he must have ingested. I don't know how we kept him skinny, all he eats is candy. He wiped his hand on his blue jean shorts, covered in grass stains, and his white shirt with a skull design plastered on the front. "I'll go get them! They've been waiting for you to wake up for two weeks!"

My eyes widened in shock hearing this, and I yelled, "TWO WEEKS!?"

Alexander dashed out of the room, slamming the door behind him and leaving me in the room once more, but for the first time when I was fully awake. I sighed and rested back down on the hospital bed, glancing out the window to see the full moon shining through the glass and down upon me.

"So… It was all a dream then?"

I sighed, closing my eyes and resting as thoughts upon thoughts clouded my mind from the dream that seemed so real.

"One hell of a dream." I mumbled, opening my eyes slightly. The lights in the room flickered on and off until they shut off completely and left me in complete darkness, the moon being the only light for me at the moment. I frowned at this, looking up at the lights above me as I did so. "Must be timed."

I touched my side softly in wonder, and idea popping into my mind like a subtle reminder to one to get milk before going home. I sat up and pulled the thin white covers off my body. The idea ran through my head as I stared at my left side, a hint of hopefulness and fear bubbling in my gut. If there was a scar there, then all of it was real. The Doughboys, Squee, Nny, Meat, Nailbunny, all of it. I pulled the gown away from my side steadily, my mouth dry from weeks without water and now anxiety.

My pale side was revealed and…

Nothing.

I smiled slightly.

"Guess not." I said to myself, a hint of sadness and relief in my voice when my face became solemn, a small smile on my lips. A subtle click noise like a lock being sealed came from the right side of the room, making me jump and turn to face the door to see that no one was there.

_'Maybe it came from the other room.'_ I thought, trying to calm myself down and rationalize it. I lowered my eyes to the flooring as I took a deep breath. _'That's it.'_

A cold breeze hit my ear and ran down my neck shortly after I thought this, knocking me out of my thought. I shivered and started to pull my gown back around my side so the coldness wouldn't enter under it and make things worse.

But something hindered me from doing so.

A coldness wrapped around my left side where the scar should have been, giving me goose bumps all around. I tore my eyes away from the flooring to see if the window to the right of me was open from a previous visitor that was in the room, allowing the wind to enter the room.

I turned and froze. I couldn't help but shiver and cower like a child at the sight before me.

Crimson eyes stared down at me as a wicked smile filled with needle like teeth shined in the moonlight when a form of a skinny body was shadowed over from the moonlight.

_"You don't need the scar Johnny Boy gave you to remember what happened Little Miss Sis."_ A familiar cold voice hissed. _"You have me to be your reminder."_ Crimson eyes lowered down to my view, the coldness that was a hand grip was still holding onto my left side. _"You are stuck with me for the rest of your life."_

I couldn't tear my eyes away from the familiar eyes that brought fear in every fiber of my being.

"Mr. Eff."

Mr. Fuck's face came near inches away from my own, making my blood run cold and the color in my face vanished in seconds flat.

His cold breath hit my face, knocking me out of my disbelief and devastation of my worst nightmare standing before me, as he whispered darkly, _"The one and only dear."_

* * *

That's the end guys! Bet you guys didn't see that one coming did you? I hope you all like the ending and the story itself. Yes, the ending does make you think that there's going to be another story coming up...

And you would be right.

The second one to this one is going to be out some time in the spring or summer time. Yes, it is a long ways away, but I like to make sure that the spelling and plot and what not is all go before I post it on here. Thank you guys for R&R and the faves! I also like to thank xxxjetgirlxxx for the idea in the very starts of the chapter. You know, the + * thing. xxxjetgirlxxx had it in her story first. Got to give that to her and say thank you, you know.

Any how, thank you all again for reading this story! I hope you read the second one to this! R&R this chapter for me will ya!

bye!


End file.
